Daring-Do & The Battle For The Blood Jade Emerald
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: Daring-Do is on a mission. After coming home to Ponyville, she's been asked to do a task to obtain a powerful gem. Will she take up the task and if so who will stop her
1. Prologue

Prologue

As Daring-Do's wings finally heal from her crash landing into the Lost Temple Jungle, Daring-Do decided to finally stop hooving it, and tested her wings by flapping them a couple of times before she finally decided to take off into the air. As Daring-Do began flying again, she was so ecstatic since her hooves started hurting her for the past few days since she escaped from Ahuitzotl with the sapphire stone. As she flew out of the forest she saw that she was close to the border of the forest, where as far as the eye could see, was just ocean, and waves being created and destroy on the shore of the forest, then she smiled as she flew back to Equestria, her hometown that she hasn't visited for the past five years.

Then while Daring-Do was flying home, in the other side of the world of Equestria was an earth pony with a long mane and tail the color of snow with green highlights, with one braid hanging in the middle of her tail. She also had a chestnut color fur all over her body, and her eyes were the hue of lavender with a look of someone who is very content with her life as she held her head up high to take in a breeze that occasionally comes through the deserts of Egypt as she did so her mane and tail were whipped up by the wind, which made the coins coming down from a circlet that she wore to fly up a bit and fall. Then when the breeze ended, she turn around because everything was oh -so –quiet, a bit too quiet for her taste, but as she turned around she just shook her head before saying, "A sandstorm, you have got to be kidding me gods, a sandstorm when I am just about home!", then she smiled, and started galloping like no tomorrow, she heard the sandstorm picking up speed, so she galloped faster. Then after a few minutes she heard the sandstorm gradually failing, as she look ahead, she smiled, as she saw that Kiya had sent some of the Egyptian black stallion guards to help her out as they use their unicorn magic on the sandstorm, while they were doing that some of her friends came, and open the back gate for her to enter into the city of Cairo, her homeland.

As she enter her hometown, she went straight to a café shop, and stop in there a bit a she was drinking some café, she pick up a book that she found on a table, it was a book about an earth pony such as herself it was a pony named Daring-Do, after a while she saw herself getting sucked into the story, that after a few hours, she was surprised when a tail was tapping her back. When she turn around she saw a smiling, warm face looking at her, it was Kiya, her 'sister', well a cat that was the same height and size of her, but Kira still saw and called Kiya, her sister, who was also the ruler of Egypt.

"You know Kira; I was starting to worry about you my sister, tell me please of your adventures, I am very curious indeed, were you successful? And did the Gods kept you safe from harm?" asked Kiya purring as she lay down on the floor with her front paws crossed as she looked at Kira with a smile on her face.

"Aah Kiya, it has been five days, and I have missed you so, yes the Gods were kind to me, they kept me safe till I reached the entrance of the back gate, thank the Gods that the Egyptian guards were there slowing the sandstorm for me to have time to enter Cairo. Yes, sister I was successful, and I have save the first look for you, Kiya" said Kira smiling at the cat whose fur was as dark as concentrated amber, and with bright, green eyes. Then Kiya open a satchel which was hanging from the belt she was wearing, when she open the satchel, what Kiya saw was a magnificent crown headdress, which was made out of gold, and had emeralds and onyxes cascading down, and decorating the crown also.

" Here take it, I have no need, and I think the Cairo Museum doesn't need right now new artifacts, they still have to clean and reorder the whole museum to sit the statues I have brought back and those other artifacts. It's a sisterly gift of sorts" said Kira as she place it on the head of Kiya, who purred happily, and smile even more at her 'sister' Kira, who always had a special place in her heart, since strangely enough, she does consider Kira as sister and family.

"Aye, sister! You are just too sweet, and sentimental, and that is what I really like about you, you had always put family first ever since, we told you how you came into our family's life, I was just a kitten, and when they told me your story, I felt sorry for you, but look at us now sister, you are a successful treasure hunter and adventurer, and I am the ruler of Egypt, we have made Cairo into a safe place for creatures and ponies a like to live in peace, and harmony." Said Kiya as she touched an emerald that close to her face, and smiled at Kira as she was also thinking about the stories she and Kira heard about the legendary emerald, and how when they were young and carefree, Kira promise to her that she will find the emerald for her, when she was younger, and even still today, she thought that was a sweet sentiment that her 'sister' gave her.

"Thanks Kiya! Yes adventuring is what I do, and everyone here in Cairo, since I have started has been going to the museum, and has finally taken an interest into our family history, but also the history of Egypt. And now look it has been a good solid five years, and since then people have taken an interest in my adventures, and achievements, because of my deeds, and not from what social status I am in, haven't you heard the stories being pass around here about my adventures? It is unbelievable, I didn't ask for this, I was just doing my job, and yet these people make tall tales now about how I have defeated a monster cobra to who knows what other crazy stunts they think I have pulled." Said Kira at first excitedly and then with a soft, thoughtful tone of voice, before it turn into a tone of laughter and contentment, which was also added with some shakes of her head.

After what seem like days have pass, oh was it months, thought Daring Do, she saw something that she thought was a tower of a castle, and as she kept on flying she saw that she was nearing Canterlot, she laughed, as she said out loud to herself, "I am here, finally, and things haven't changed one bit" thought Daring Do, as she landed in the plaza of Canterlot, and like always many ponies, mares, colts, stallions, unicorns, and Pegasus were busy with their own business, so she was relieved that no one was going crazy that she was here in Canterlot, and she began to keep a low profile as she walked toward the castle.

But before she could get to the gates, she was close to the train station as she went to see if anything there change, then a stallion got off the train, which was headed for Ponyville, and came to her smiling before asking, "Are you the Miss Daring Do, the most famous treasure hunter and explorer of Equestria?"

As Daring Do listen, she was in a bit of shocked that someone recognize her, not like it surprise her in any way, shape, or form, but still it felt nice to be recognize, then just a famous, supposedly fictional explorer, so she smile before saying in a proud voice, which was of course, full of pride, and sincerity, "Yes, I am Daring Do, the renown treasure hunter/ explorer of Equestria, I have to ask, do you need something, usually people ask me for autographs, you are one of the few, who hasn't ask for anything _just yet_", which she ended her answer with a bit of a suspicious, but light tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Do, actually in all honesty I don't need anything, I am a worker from the Ponyville museum, and I was just on my way back home, I just came from a meeting with Princess Celestia about our museum, and I was trying to get permission to go on a journey to an exotic wonderland, in other words Egypt to see if the 'Legendary Emerald' still exist, and if it does to bring it to the museum, but Celestia even though she is interested, she thinks it will be a waste of resources, and ponies so I am going home to see if there is another way that we can get people to help out with this problem. But since I am talking about it, how about this idea, What about you help us, you are perfect for the job, it will make a wonderful story on how you, Daring, may I call you Daring, like many I am a big fan of yours and of course, your work, my daughter owns all of the books about your wild adventures. Oh dear, I am so sorry, for getting off topic, but will you think about helping the museum? And where you planning to go to Ponyville, if you were, you could come with me, the people in the Museum will love to see you in person, since we have been one of many museums, who you have donated your treasures to" said Black Song as he boarded the train, and smile a very warm smile toward Daring Do, who surprisingly enough, surprise herself, and enter the train also. But she told herself that she will come back to visit Celestia as soon as she is done checking out her hometown, which she hasn't seen for five years straight. As soon as the train departed, just as soon the last ponies came in; she sat down on one of the chairs inside the train. Unbeknownst to her someone was watching her from one of the chairs in the back, while trying to look like she was listening to her friends; this female pony was looking at her in awe as if she couldn't believe that it was Daring Doo, this pony who was looking at Daring was no other than Rainbow Dash….


	2. A Trip to Ponyville Museum

"Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh!" screamed Rainbow as she was seeing her idol for the first time. "Um…hi," said Daring in a uneasy voice. "You're Daring Do! The greatest explorer of Equestria! I'm Rainbow Dash, you're biggest fan," said Rainbow with a smile. "Well thank you Ms. Dash. It's nice to meet a young filly like you," said Daring with a smile. "I'm famous too. I'm the faster flyer in all of Ponyville. Speaking of Ponyville, what you going to do there?" said Rainbow in a soft voice. Black Song steps in and said; "Ms. Do is going to the Ponyville for a important business, Ms. Dash." "Business? Oh, ok. What kind of business?" said Rainbow. "Something that require Ms. Do's legendary skills, Ms. Dash," said Black in a calm voice. "Wow! Must be very important. Anyways, I'm taking the train back to Ponyville to save my energy you my friends. Twilight and the other of my friends are going on some royal business with Princesses Celestia, Cadence & Luna," said Rainbow while rubbing her rainbow-colored mane. "Really? Must be something big if it involves the royal sisters," said Daring with concern in her voice. "Yes…the last time the royal sisters got involved was during the Royal Wedding between Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, which flushed out Queen Chrysalis," said Black. "Queen Chrysalis? Who's that?" said Daring. "She's the Queen of the Changelings who tried to marry Shining Armor by being Cadence in disguise while the real Cadence was locked up. Thankfully, Twilight found out that it was Chrysalis in disguise and with the help of Cadence & Shining Armor's love, we manage to beat her and her wannabe doppelgangers. Seriously, there's only room for one Rainbow Dash and that's me," said Rainbow in a proud voice. "Wait a minute…how did Twilight knows that Cadence is a fake, Ms. Dash?" said Daring. "That's easy, Daring. Cadence was Twilight's foalsitter when Twilight was a foal. She told us that Cadence treated Twilight as her little sister," said Rainbow. "Cadence must be very caring and loving. I'm happy that she found somepony like Shining Armor to love her," said Black with a smile.

Intercom: "Attention, fillies and gentle colts, we've arrived in Ponyville. Please gather your luggage, personal belongings and other items while you depart from the train. Thank you for riding Equestria Railways and have a wonderful day.

Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, and Black Song started to get off the train. Just when Daring lay a hoof off the train, Bon Bon looks up and screams, "Oh Celestia! It's Daring Do!" Every pony looks at her and all Daring can say was; "Oh, buck me" A mass mob was surrounding Daring Do, asking her question after question and asking for her autographs. "I feel sorry for her, Ms. Dash," said Black while shaking his head. "Normally I would get mad for somepony trying to steal my thunder like the Mysterious Mare-Do-Well, but I'm going to let it slide for once," said Rainbow with a chuckle. While Daring is busy answering questions and signing autographs, Applejack was coming up to Rainbow and see a bunch of ponies surrounding the train. "Howdy, Dashie. Mind telling me what the hay is going on here?" said Applejack while tilting her head. "AJ! Wicked timing! One of the most awesomely awesome pony is here in Ponyville," said Rainbow while flying around in circles. "Really? And who might that be? Couldn't be mah famous rodeo star from Appleoosa," said Applejack while seeing Rainbow flying in circles. 1 hour later, all the ponies went off to their daily lives, leaving Daring to get some fresh air. Applejack walks over to her and said; "Howdy, sugarcube." Daring looks up to Applejack and said; "Oh, hello. May I ask who you are?" "Ah'm Applejack, hard working pony in Sweet Apple Acres. Ah see you're friends with Dashie," said Applejack with a bow. "Very nice to meet you, Applejack. I'm Daring Do, the legendary explorer of Equestria," said Daring in a proud voice. "Oh mah stars! A real living legend. Ah'm happier than a pig rolling in a mud bath on the 4th of July," said Applejack while hopping for joy. "Um…not sure what that means, but thanks," said Daring while tipping her hat towards Applejack. "Well, Ah love to stick around and chat with ya some more, surgarcube, but Ah've got to head back to the farm to get the stuff ready for Celestia. I'll see ya'll later," Applejack as she bows and heads off back to the farm. Rainbow and Black walks up to Daring. "AJ's the coolest friend to have, even though we're very competitive," said Rainbow with a smile. "I can see why, Ms. Dash," said Daring with a smile. "Please don't call me Ms. Dash, Daring. It's so uncool. Call me Rainbow or Dashie," said Rainbow as she sighs softly. "Oh, sorry Dashie," said Daring while smiling. "We need to get going, Ms. Do," said Black in a calm voice. "That's right, Mr. Song. Dashie, we have to go," said Daring. "It's cool, Daring. I need to practice my Sonic Rainboom anyway. See you two later," said Rainbow as she flies away to Cloudsdale. With that out of the way, Daring and Black heads to Ponyville Museum. A few minutes later, they arrived at Ponyville Museum. "Welcome to Ponyville Museum. Here, we've study artifacts about our past and, with the help of your donations, we're learning more of our past, Ms. Do," said Black with a smile. "I'm happy to help you guys, Mr. Song," said Daring with a grin. They head inside the museum and walked into Black's office. Inside, his office is pretty clean for a researcher. Books stacked up nicely, files neatly in the cabinets, and desk cleaned. "Please take a seat Ms. Do. I'll get the book about the item you need to get," said Black as he goes to his bookshelves to look for the book he need. Daring sits in the chair and waits for Black to get the book. A few feeble attempts, he got the book he need and brings it to. He open the book and shows her a picture of a beautiful emerald. "Gallopin' golly, what is that beautiful treasure?" said Daring while looking at the emerald. "It's the Blood Jade Emerald, Ms. Do," said Black. "So, what's the info on this beauty?" said Daring who is always looking for a challenge. Black takes a deep breath and starts reading from the book:

"The Blood Jade Emerald is consider to be the most powerful emerald in the world. It earns numerous nicknames like 'Legendary Emerald', 'Gem of Glory', and the infamous 'Heart of Darkness'. The Shiyakubi Tribe, a local tribe in Egypt, are a tribe of young pony warriors guarding the emerald with their lives. Their rival tribe, the Koryoshiko Tribe, consist of cat warriors who want the emerald for themselves. Many battles were fought for the emerald, many lives were lost, blood have been shed, weapons broken, all for the emerald. The battle for the emerald lasted many days until the fateful day that marked the climaxed blow. Leaders from both tribes decided to fight for the final time to see which tribe will be the owner of the emerald. Chief Star Heart of Shiyakubi was going up against Chief Krios of Koryoshiko. The two of them fought fiercely, but Chief Krios was victory. When Chief Krios grabbed the emerald, it starts glowing brightly and his eyes become blood red. Soon after that, Krios was making slaves of the suriving members of the Shiyakubi Tribe while making his tribe stronger. But as the days gone by, the more power hungry he becomes. Members in his tribe thinking that the emerald is making him power crazy and they now know the reason why the Shiyakubi tribe was guarding it. So, a rogue group of ponies and cat warriors staged a coup to take the emerald away from Krios. Krios fought them away, due to the emerald's powers and invincibility. It took many tries but they manages to get the emerald away from him and takes it far away from their tribe. They learned that whoever obtain the emerald, they be under it's evil control making them taking over the world and become power hungry. To make sure that it wont fall in the wrong hands again, the emerald is hidden in deepest of Egypt. Be for warned for if anyone with a black heart obtain the emerald, only chaos and darkness will befall not only on Egypt, nor Equestria but the entire world."

Daring was surprised after hearing that story. "Wow that's some powerful stuff. So, you mean to tell me that the emerald causes all that, Mr. Song?" said Daring while rubbing her head. "Yes, Ms. Do. We want to know what makes the emerald that powerful to cause these tribes to kill each other. Don't worry, we'll pay you 1 million bits from my employer," said Black. Daring was shocked after hearing that. "Holy Celestia! I'll do it!" said Daring with a huge smile on her face. "Prefect! I'm happy that you'll do it. I'll have to do some of the paperwork, so I'll see you when you get back from Egypt. Meet with Celestia to be on her detail. Until then I bid you farewell, Ms. Do," said Black as he starts working on some paperwork. Daring bows at her and heads out of his office. Before she leaves out of the museum, she saw a display case of 6 rare jewels. She looks at the plaque and see that it was donated by Kira Chi. "Kira Chi? Who's she? I've never heard of her before. I'll worry about that later," said Daring as she heads out of the museum. Once she's outside, she thinks for a bit. "Hmm…I want to meet Celestia and get on her detail so I can go to Egypt, but I need to stop by at my hometown first before I can do that," said Daring. Jumping into the sky, Daring flies to her hometown to see if anything change.


	3. Daring's Meeting With The Princessess

Chapter 02 - Daring's Meeting with the Princesses

"You are gone for about five years, and they change the place!" said Daring a bit out loud to herself as she walked through Ponyville, she was met by a good group of fans, who left as soon as she signed autographs for them. Then she went inside a building that was full of cakes, and such; then Daring started to get a bit hungry, so she went to the counter, and ask for some cupcakes.

"Just wait one mmmmm…..second" said a voice who was still eating a big, chocolate cookie, and was just finishing up a bite that she just took, when she was done, she came to the counter, and asked which cupcake Daring wanted, and Daring chose a chocolate cupcake, pumpkin spice cupcake, and a simple vanilla cupcake.

When this female pony with wild, but also pink curls, was done packing the cupcakes neatly in a bag, and was just about to hand them to Daring, before her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was that asked for the cupcakes, she was just about to scream Daring name, when all of sudden the sound was muffled, and was stopped by a bunch of hair in Pinkie's mouth. It seems like when Daring saw Pinkie starting to yell out her name, she whipped her tail toward Pinkie's mouth, and then poor Pinkie started to spit out the hair, as she did so, she was listening to what Daring had to say to her, which was this:

"Okay, Yes I am Daring Do, and please be quiet, I am just trying to check Ponyville before heading toward Canterlot to meet with the Princess Celestia, so if you can keep your voice down, that will be very appreciated!", at first she use a hushed tone of voice then at the end with a smile and a tone of voice which implied how grateful she will be if Pinkie quiets down without gaining more attention than was necessary.

When Pinkie was able to get the hair out of her mouth, she smiled very brightly, and laugh a small laugh before saying, "Oops, silly me, I just got oh-so-excited, that you are here DD, my friends, especially Twilight has read all of the books about your adventures, and I just get excited so easily. Oh my, oh my, I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Pinkie Pie, and it is so nice to have you visit Ponyville Daring" said Pinkie Pie, trying and using all of her energy to contain her excitement as she saw Daring picking up her order, then she followed Daring since Daring offer Pinkie to accompany her, and then they left the Bakery, and walked toward a building close by the Bakery.

On the other side of Equestria on the shores of the Nile River, was a cat, who was a general of the Roman Cat Army, this cat has the most silkiest, black fur that has ever been seen, and his body was lean, but muscular, and he always had a proud look on his face mixed with a warm smile on his face. As he got out from the tent he was in, the toga that he was wearing was made out of silk, and was the color of black with gold trim, which flow freely with the wind.

Lucifer came to Cairo, Egypt, for one thing, and one thing only to see his old playmate, and his fiancée Kiya, who he hasn't seen for five long years, since he went to battle, which this time was ship battle, so the ship, which he arrived from had damages, but the damages were minimal, but his army and him had to stop to fix the ship; so Lucifer took the advantage, to go, and see Kiya. As he was thinking about Kiya, the recent Queen of Egypt, The descendent of Bast herself; his right hand man, Ares, came to him, and disrupted Lucifer's thoughts about Kiya, since Ares was reporting the damages made to the exterior of the boat from the battle, and what they needed to go and fix the boat, so then it will be in tip top shape, when they set sail to go home…

"Oh Opal, I am retiring now to my bedroom, and I will be closing shop earlier than usual, for once I can relax since there are not many ponies in need of my fashion services just yet." said Rarity as she hugged her cat Opal tight for a few seconds, and then she set her down as she walked toward the entrance door of her shop, _The Carousel Boutique, _and when she was just about to close shop, she saw Pinkie running and telling her to wait a moment, which she did. As soon as Pinkie Pie reached Rarity; Rarity saw from the corner of her eye as she was greeting Pinkie that someone was following Pinkie, and when she saw who it was she was a bit in awe before saying:

"How do you do Ms. Do?" asked Rarity with a casual tone of voice as she smiled warmly at Ms. Do; then after she said that she let Daring sit on one of the chairs close by her designing room. As Daring sat down she said that she was doing swell, and that it was nice to back at Ponyville, even for a little bit.

"Oh my manners, I am so very sorry Daring, my dear, I am Rarity, and I own this quaint clothing store, as you see here, I also, well….I hate to brag, but I also design some of the most wonderful outfits that are on display here." said Rarity sweetly, then to a modest tone of voice as she was talking about her work, and her clothing business.

"It very nice to meet you Rarity, and of course you can call me Daring, many ponies do anyways" said Daring smiling and laughing a bit at the end as she helped Rarity to close her shop down, and then after they were done with that they met up with Fluttershy, who was going to visit Twilight at Twilight's home in the Ponyville library.

"Kira come on, don't you think, you should come home back at the palace? Some of my handmaidens are waiting to help you settle down again at home" said Kiya as she was brushing Kira's back with her tail, and smiling at her sweetly as they left the café shop, when they came out, Kira saw that it was the Commander of the Black Stallion Guard, called Lone Sword, waiting for them.

"Kiya, did you had to bring the commander along? So I am guessing you have no important queenly duties to do right now?" asked Kira at first with an amused grin on her face, since she knows Kiya is a warrior, and could protect herself, and then when she asked the second question she smiled at Kiya, wondering if she could have some free time with her sister without her sister being busy.

"No I don't Kira, not yet anyways, but I was thinking that you and me could have a spa day at the Royal Palace Spa" said Kiya as she smile at Kira as they walked towards Lone Sword, as they did so Lone Sword nodded at both of them, and smile at Kira, then they headed home.

Twenty Minutes Later…

"This is relaxing Kiya, you have a knack for knowing me so well Kiya, that it is scary!" laughed Kira as she was laying down in the bath as Kiya was combing Kira's mane as the other handmaidens of Kiya's were putting more soap and warm water in the bath.

"So is it true sister that the Annual Festival is coming to Cairo, and we are going to sponsor it?" Kira as she closed her eyes as she felt the gentle paws of Kiya combing her hair.

"Yes sister it is, and we are going to make it the best festival ever to be seen in Egypt, everyone will be there of course, even the Royal Princesses of Equestria are coming, and we are also going to honor them as part of the festivities" said Kiya smiling as she looked at Kira, and wonder how she could be so lucky to have someone who care for her, someone who she, herself could called a sister even though they weren't blood-related.

"I have to say, you make it sound so grand Kiya. But I know it will be fun and a very successful festival with your eye and guiding hand" said Kira in a tone that sounded like a bit of admiration toward Kiya. And Kiya just smile as nodded in agreement, and then they were quiet for a bit enjoying each other's company, and enjoying the spa treatment which they were getting.

" Fluttershy, it's so nice to see you here, my friend, what do you need?" asked Twilight as she was again restocking the books of the library with the help of Spike, her dragon friend and companion.

"Nothing much….Twilight, just that, I came here to get a book about the caring of animals, to learn how to take care of the animals, I have at my home better, to improve my skills, and you wouldn't mind if I burrow another cooking book, Angel is being very picky again, and I want to make him something special" said Fluttershy smiling a bit shyly as she look through the books to see, what animal caring books Twilight has, and what recent cookbooks have come to the Ponyville Library.

As Fluttershy was looking at the books and Twilight was sorting out the books in the library; Daring, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and of course Applejack finally arrived at the library. Then the group which just arrived came into the library, everyone said hi to Daring Do, one last time, then after a few minutes Daring, Rainbow, and Fluttershy flew to Canterlot, so then they will be the first to arrive, and meet with Celestia. As they left Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity, raced toward the Ponyville Train Station to catch the next ride to Canterlot.

As they arrived to the Ponyville Train Station, they saw that their other friends were just arriving at Canterlot, so after what seem like forever, they finally boarded the train that will take them to Ponyville, as the train started moving Twilight and her friends settle down, and started talking about how each of them met Daring, and how nice it was of Daring for letting them accompany her to her trip to see Celestia, Luna, and Cadence.

After twenty minutes….

"Well, that was fun while it lasted, but we all know I win, I am the best flyer of all Equestria!" said Rainbow laughing as she was finishing up her berry smoothie that she brought at a drink store close by the train station of Canterlot.

" You won only because I was having a lesson from Fluttershy on how to deal with wild cats, so next time, I won't have too many problems on my next adventure if I meet any wild cats" said Daring shaking her head at Rainbow as she laughed, and Fluttershy just smile at Daring as she finish a cookie of hers.

"Howdy sugarcubes, we just arrived, so what exactly did we came to Canterlot for?" asked Applejack as she stretched herself since they just got out of the train station, then she smiled at her friends.

"Daring is there a chance you are here to see the Princesses?" asked Twilight quizzically as she walk toward Daring, then Daring smiled and nodded as she told them about the new job she got from the Ponyville museum, and if anypony saw them they would have seen a group of ponies in shock with their mouth open in awe for a few seconds. Then after the shock and awe pass, the ponies started off on their way to Princess Celestia's palace.

After a few minutes of galloping through Canterlot, they finally reached Princess Celestia's Palace, but what surprise them was that Celestia was waiting for them in front of the entrance door of the Palace, but what they saw kind of confuse as them as Celestia was laughing at something inside of the palace, but as they got closer they saw that Celestia was having a discussion with Luna, then they heard her say to Celestia that daytime was the best time to travel, and they saw Luna just shaking her head as she responded that traveling in the cover of the night was a safe time to travel since not many ponies could see them, but when she said that she use a bit of her "The Royal Canterlot Voice", and Celestia just look at her sister with a face that say did-you-really-just-do-that?

Then after watching them for a bit, and trying to hide their laughter as they watched their Princesses go back and forth, when they took a break from their discussion, Celestia and Luna regain their composure, when they saw that Twilight, and her friends were watching them a bit too long discussing about their traveling plans. So then they invited everyone inside the Palace, as they were settling down in the palace, Cadence came down from her room upstairs, when she saw Twilight was there, she race downstairs while keeping her 'royal' composure, as she arrived on the ground level, everyone started talking at once:

"Oh my goodness Daring, sweetheart, you are going to Egypt? When you told us the story of this emerald, I couldn't believe it, could you darling, Applejack?" asked Rarity in a southern belle tone of voice, as she smile at Daring, but her eyes were popping out just thinking about that shiny emerald.

"Nope, sugarcube, it seems unbelievable that not even Apple Bloom will believe it! And I think it was mighty nice of Daring inviting us to go with her to Egypt, isn't that right Fluttershy?" asked Applejack as she smiled at everyone.

"Well…I guess it is, and there are plenty of different types of animals there, not found in Equestria, like camels" said Fluttershy excitedly a bit at the end before she caught herself, and quiet down again. Then after a few more minutes of chatter, Celestia got everypony's attention, and started to explain what she and Luna were discussing about, which was mostly at what time they should start their travel to Egypt…

"Wow Celestia that is kind of tough to decide, so girls what should we do?" asked Twilight as she saw that her friends this time were paying attention to the discussion.

"Well, how about we split in groups, it seems like the smart thing to do, I think?" said Daring with a bit of a questionable tone in her voice as she look at everyone else to see what they think.

"That sounds like a good idea Daring, a very good idea indeed since we are taking some of the royal flying chariots to get there anyways" said Celestia as she waited to see how the friends will split themselves.

"Luna, nighttime for me especially seems like a good idea since I want to get to Egypt as fast as possible without extra stops to sign autographs, not that I mind signing autographs for my friends, but I am too excited to wait till nighttime Princess Luna" said Daring excitedly at the end.

"Okay then Daring, we will be taking my chariot and my night Pegasus guards to take us to Egypt, and Cadence is coming with me just so we can catch up on some stuff, and how about the rest of you ponies have you may up your mind, my friends?" asked Luna as she nodded her consent to Daring. Then Rainbow decided to go with Luna and her company so then she could be with Daring and have time to talk to her, and when Applejack said she wanted to go with Daring, Luna told some of her guards that came by to check up on any updates on the traveling plans, that they will be needing two nighttime chariots to use, then they saluted Luna, and left to get the chariots ready.

"Well since you guys want to travel during the nighttime, then Twilight and I will be traveling during the daytime so then everyone can fawn over my outfit, when we arrived to Egypt" said Rarity in an excited tone of voice as she rushed next to Twilight, and side hugged her as if to show that Twilight agreed with her, which she did by nodding her head. Then Fluttershy went to Celestia's side, and decided to do the traveling since she is kind of afraid of the dark, and with that Pinkie jump up and down toward Celestia's side next to Fluttershy. So then it was decided who was going with whom to Egypt….


	4. Daring's 3 Days in Canterlot

Dawn of Day 1 (72 hours till the trip)

Daring, now happy that she's going to Egypt, was thinking about what to do. She's staying in the Royal Guest Room of Princess Celestia's Palace until the day of the trip. When Luna's personal guards told her that they would be ready in 3 days for the trip, she need to find something to do to kill some time. "Hmm…I guess I should check the Royal Library to see if there's any more clues about the Blood Jade Emerald," said Daring as she goes and get her hat and starts to head out. Just when she headed out of her room, Applejack was standing outside waiting for her. "Howdy, sugarcube! So what's you doing today?" asked Applejack with a smile on her face. "Well, I'm going to the Royal Library so I can dig up more info on the emerald, Applejack," said Daring. "Really? What so fancyin' sancyin' about some ol' gemstone?" said Applejack. "This emerald is very dangerous, Applejack. A few thousand years ago, two warring tribes had fought over for it. I need to know what I'm up against," said Daring in a serious tone. "Hmm…while Twi should help ya out. After all, she's Princess Celestia's faithful student so she might got some books for you," said Applejack. "Thanks, Applejack. Can you lead me to her?" asked Daring. "Sure thing, sugarcube. Follow me," said Applejack as she starts galloping to the Royal Library. Daring follows her Applejack to the library. Cadence was on the balcony looking at Daring & Applejack galloping away. She smiles softly and said; "I need to take care of things too. I'll let my husband, Shining Armor, know what's going on." A few minutes later, Applejack and Daring made it to the Royal Library, where Twilight and Spike was busy reading up about Egypt. "Come on, Spike. We need to get ready for the trip we've got 3 days to be prepared," said Twilight as she keeps reading book called '1001 Things You Need to Know about Egypt'. "I'm trying Twilight. The Princess said that we need to relax and have fun till then," said Spike in a worried voice. "I know, but I need to be extra ready. I mean what if she need me to make a report of things in Egypt, knowing differences between Ponyville and Egypt, or do my daily Friendship reports?" said Twilight as she keeps on reading. Daring and Applejack moves towards her and Twilight looks up to see them. "Howdy, Twi. I see you reading again," said Applejack. "Oh, hello Applejack and Daring. I was busy reading the book about Egypt. So, what brings you here?" asked Twilight in a calm voice. "I need to get some more information about the Blood Jade Emerald. There has to be some clues about it," said Daring. "Hmm…there is a book about mystic gems, Daring. Let me go get it for you," said Twilight as she goes and get the book for her. Spike walks up to Daring and Applejack and said; "Do you guys in something to snack on while she come back?" "Sure, Spike. I would like some juice," said Daring with a smile. "Ah'm good, partner. Ah still got some cider left in my room," said Applejack. Spike nods as he goes and gets Daring. "That's Spike for ya. He's Twi's assistant since day 1," said Applejack. "Really? How did those two meet?" asked Daring. "It happened during Twilight's entrance exam. Twilight and her folks were invited by Princess Celestia to join the Canterlot School for Gifted Unicorns, a school made by Celestia herself. Anywho, she was performing a basic spell, to hatch a baby dragon from its egg. Twi was trying her best to hatch the egg, but being a young filly she wasn't doing a good job. She was about to fail her entrance exam until Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom filled the sky which help Twilight perform the spell perfect to hatch the dragon. So, not only did she passed her exam, she got her cutie mark and Spike on the same day," said Applejack with a smile. "Wow! A Sonic Rainboom huh? I've heard about it and I thought it was just an old pony tail, Applejack. Furthermore, how did Rainbow Dash perform that?" asked Daring while rubbing her mane. "Well, you can ask Dashie when you see her," said Applejack with a smile, "well, I'm going to tries to sell some of these apple treats to the other ponies to earn some bits. I'll see ya later, Daring." With that said, Applejack heads out to the library just when Spike comes back with Daring's juice. "Hey, where's Applejack?" asked Spike while handing Daring her juice. "She said that she needed to sell some of her apple treats to the other ponies, Spike," said Daring as she drinks her juice. "Oh. I see. That's good. Applejack's a hard worker. Day in and Day out, she's been working at the fields in Sweet Apple Acres and her apples taste very good. I'll eat them over gems any day," said Spike with a smile. Daring grins at him when Twilight comes back with the book Daring need. "Here you go, Daring. Mystic Gems & Powerful Stones: What You Need To Know About Magic Objects. I think this might help you out," said Twilight as she hand her the book. "Thanks Twilight. This will come in handy," said Daring as she gets the book and heads to a table to read it. "Let see…Blood Jade Emerald, pg. 56," said Daring as she turns to the page and starts reading it.

Blood Jade Emerald: Heart of Darkness

"The Blood Jade Emerald has evil powers behind its mysterious beauty. The two warring tribes, Shiyakubi & Koryoshiko, were fighting over the emerald unaware of its true powers. The heart is a shining beacon of love and friendship. However, in every heart, there's a hint of darkness in it. The darkness surrounding in everyone's hearts is the perfect catalyst for the emerald. The Blood Jade Emerald can draw its power from the dark energy of a person's heart. The darker the heart the more dark energy being fed to the emerald. The ponies of the Shiyakubi Tribe was unaffected by the emerald's dark powers because of their hearts are at their purest form. The cats of the Koryoshiko Tribe however, their hearts were full of darkness. The Koryoshiko cats crave on fighting and stealing, showing no honor to their enemies and being heartless warriors. Krios, Chief of Koryoshiko, was the strongest, if not ruthless, ruler of the tribe. He trains his warriors daily in hopes of finding some treasure. One of his closest advisors, Koruna, informed him that the Shiyakubi Tribe has gotten their hooves on a very rare emerald. Hearing this information made Krios grins evilly. He rallies his warriors and prepares himself as the Koryoshiko Tribe marched for battle. One of the Shiyakubi ponies saw the invading army and rallies their troops to fight the cats off. As the battle begins, Koruna was sneaking in with two other warriors as part of an infiltration team. Once in the village, Koruna's team was searching for the emerald till her squad member pointed out a large shrine next to the Chief Star Heart's hut. As Koruna and her team enters the shrine, they sensed some dark yet forbidding presence in the air, as if someone or something was looking at them with evil intentions. They deeper they go, the more darkness they see and the more of the unholy presence. When they made it to the inner sanctum, they see the emerald glowing brightly. As Koruna goes and snags the emerald, the shrine was shaking as it was getting ready to collapse. Koruna and her squad starts running out of the caves for their 9 lives with the prize. It was close, but they manage to escape from the shrine. Meanwhile, the battle was bloody and brutal. Many fallen pony and cat warriors lay on the ground lifeless while the wounded was being tended by healers. The two warriors who are still standing were Star Heart and Krios…"

When Daring flip to the next page to continue the story, she notices that the page has been torn out of the book. "A page is missing? Hmm…either this might be an old book or somepony doesn't want somepony to know about the emerald," said Daring in a calm voice, "however, I think I can manage to figure out the local of the emerald by following the clues." Before she can do anything, the clock chimes. Daring looked up and see that it's 8:00 pm. "Oh man. It's late. I guess I should retire to my room. Tomorrow I should enjoy a nice day in Canterlot," said Daring as she yawns softly and heads back to her room.

Night of Day 1 (60 hours till the trip)

It was nighttime in Canterlot. Many mares, fillies, foals, and colts are sleeping and dreaming sweet dreams. On the balcony of Princess Celestia's Palace, Celestia & Luna were going over some plans. "My dearest sister Luna, I understand your concern, but please be calm and let's talk it over," said Celestia in a calm voice. "Look, sister. I know you want to have eyes on you and everything, but we need to be extra careful when we're going to Egypt in a few days," said Luna in a worried voice. "Luna, we've already decided who's going with whom on the trip and we'll have our guards with us," said Celestia. "I know, but I can shake that feeling," said Luna while looking at the moon. Celestia move closer to her and rubs her mane. "My dearest sister," said Celestia in a soft voice. Luna smiles softly at her and said; "Right back at ya sister." Meanwhile in the other Royal Guestroom, Applejack & Rainbow Dash was relaxing in their beds. "Golly, these beds are so fancy," said Applejack while fluffing up her pillow. "I can't believe I've met Spitfire of the Wonderbolts! Today was so awesome! Hey, where was Daring? I haven't see her all day today," asked Rainbow as she was flying around. "Well, she's was in the library reading up about the emerald thingy," said Applejack as she yawns and get ready to sleep. "Hmm…my tomorrow me, her and Spitfire will have a friendly race on the Canterlot Raceway to see who is truly the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria," said Rainbow as she lays down in the bed and gets some shut-eye. In the home of Princess Cadence & Shining Armor, the two of them was sitting at the table as they were talking about the trip. "Cadence, what do you want to talk about?" asked Shining while sipping some of Cadence homemade tea. "Shining, my love. I'm going away on a trip with Celestia and Luna to Egypt," said Cadence in a calm voice. "Really? Why, my love?" asked Shining in a worried voice. "Egypt is having their Annual Festival for four weeks and the Royal Sisters are going to be there to look over it. I'll be going be with them to perform an aria to starts the festival on a good note," said Cadence in a soft voice. "But what about guards?" asked Shining. "It's already being taken care of, Shining. Both Celestia and Luna's guards will be companying us around Egypt. Plus, Twilight and her friends will be with us too," said Cadence in a calm voice. "My sister and her friends are going too? Well I'm glad for that. Just be careful, my dear," said Shining as he goes to her and kisses her deeply. She kisses him back deeply as they both head to bed for the night.

Dawn of Day 2 (48 hours till the trip)

It was another beautiful day in Canterlot. Daring wakes up from her slumber and see her mane is in a classic bed head style. She yawns softly and said; "Another beautiful morning in Canterlot. Hmm…well I guess I should get ready for the day." She moves off the bed, gets her comb and starts combing her mane. While she was combing her mane, there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" said Daring. "It's us, Ms. Do. Rarity and Fluttershy," said Rarity outside her room. "Please come in," said Daring in a calm voice. Rarity and Fluttershy walks in to Daring's room. "Um…hi, Ms. Do," said Fluttershy in a very shy voice. "Fluttershy, you don't have to be shy around me," said Daring with a smile. "O…ok. So what plans do you have for today?" said Fluttershy. "Hmm…I don't know, Fluttershy," said Daring while combing her mane, "what plans do you two have today?" "Well, Fluttershy and I are going to Canterlot Spa for our spa day today. We have to look good for our trip to Egypt," said Rarity while looking radiant. "A spa day? What's that?" asked Daring. Rarity was shocked and said; "What?! You don't know what a spa day is?! This will not stand! Fluttershy, grab Ms. Do and let's take her to the spa." "Y…yes, Rarity," said Fluttershy as she moves to Daring and grabs her. "What the?! Hey! Let go of me, Fluttershy!" screamed Daring as she was being carried off by Fluttershy to the spa with Rarity. Cadence was heading to the Palace as she sees Daring being carried off by Fluttershy and Rarity to the spa. "Poor Daring. She's can tackle anything except Rarity. She's very brave, that's for sure. I'll be her guidance, for her sake," said Cadence as she chuckles. A few minutes later, the 3 mares arrived at Canterlot Spa. "Alright! You win! Can you please put me down?" said Daring. "Ok, Daring. You were getting a little heavy," said Fluttershy as she puts her down. Daring sighs in defeat as she enters the spa. Inside the spa, the two spa mares greeted him. "Welcome to the Canterlot Spa: The Premier Spa of all Equestria!" said the spa mares in union. Daring gulps softly and said in a low voice, "Somehow I'm starting to miss the snakes." "Aloe & Lotus, so nice to see you again. I have a spa emergency," said Rarity. "An emergency?" said Aloe in a puzzled voice. Lotus look at Daring's unkempt mane, her hooves covered with dried mud, and her messy tail. "Dear sister! She needs our help!" said Lotus in a worried voice. Before Daring can do anything, the spa twins grabs her can carries her to a room to give her the full spa treatment. "Oh…I hope she'll be ok," said Fluttershy in a worried voice. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. In just a few hours, she'll look like a respective mare," said Rarity as the two mares goes to enjoy the spa.

3 hours later

Daring come out of the spa looking very beautiful. Her mane and tail was cleaned up, her hooves are flawless and her body was clean and beautiful. "Ugh! I hope I don't go through that ever again," said Daring while catching her breath. Just then, Rainbow Dash and another pony in blue flight suit walked up to her. "Hey, DD! I want you to meet Spitfire, leader of the Wonderbolts," said Rainbow with a smile. "Dash told me about you and your adventures, Ms. Do. Very impressive stuff," said Spitfire with a smile. "Thanks, Spitfire. And please just call me Daring. So, what are you two doing here?" asked Daring with a smile. "Well, I've been practicing my flying skills for the festival in Egypt. Me and the Wonderbolts will be doing an aerial flying show," said Spitfire with a smile. "That should be fun, Spitfire," said Daring with a grin. "Yeah. It was Princess Celestia's idea and we think it would be pretty cool. Plus, Rainbow Dash will be in our formation patterns," said Spitfire. "This is totally awesome! I finally get to fly with them on the biggest stage! I've been dreaming this day since I was a foal and now my dream is finally here. Plus, I wanted to ask you, Daring, a question," said Rainbow with a huge grin on her face. "Ok, Dash. I'll bite. What's the question?" asked Daring. "Well, Spitfire and I are going to the Canterlot Raceway to have a friendly race to see who the fastest Pegasus in Equestria is and I was wondering if you want in?" asked Rainbow. Daring grins softly and said; "Sure, Dash. Beside, I've been itching to get my rematch with you." "That's the spirit, Daring. Well, let's head to raceway and settle this," said Spitfire with a smile. Spitfire, Rainbow Dash & Daring Do flies over to Canterlot Raceway, unaware that some ponies overheard their talks and starts spreading the word about the race. A few minutes later, when the Pegasi made it to the raceway, every pony in Equestria was in the seats to see the big race between them. Even the Royal Sisters and Rainbow Dash's friends are here to can watch this race. "Whoa! Big turnout, huh? Last chance to chicken out you two," said Spitfire with a grin. "Yeah right! Rainbow Dash never chicken out!" screamed Rainbow Dash proudly with her wings up. "That's goes for me too, Spitfire," said Daring with a grin. The three mares head to the start line. "Ok, DD and Spitfire. The Pegasus that crosses the finish line 1st wins," said Rainbow. "I got this race in the bag," said Spitfire in a calm voice. "I'll win this time," said Daring. Every pony took a deep breath and said; "3...2...1...Go!" Once they heard go, the 3 mares took off at the same time at record speed. Daring, Spitfire, and Dash was keeping each other close; either of them gives the other a break. When they hit the 1st turn, Spitfire took the early lead, leaving Dash in 2nd place and Daring in 3rd place. Every pony in the stands was getting excited from this performance. One group is pulling for Spitfire, another group for Rainbow Dash, and the other group for Daring Do. Dash was keeping close to Spitfire, drafting her so that she can make her move. Daring was buying some time to make her move to get 1st place. Once they hit the 2nd corner, Dash took the lead while Daring took 2nd place, leaving Spitfire in 3rd place. "What the hay?!" screamed Spitfire as she tries to catch up. "Ah yeah! 1st place is mine," said Dash as she keeps the lead. "I'm catching up to you, Dash," said Daring as she keeps drafting her. "Yeah right! I beat you once, DD! I can do it again," said Dash as she lets out an extra burst of speed. Daring started to fly faster to catch up to her. When the 3 mares hit the 3rd and final corner, both Daring and Dash was neck and neck and Spitfire is still 3rd. Every pony was holding their breath as Daring and Dash was coming down the home stretch. Both of them crossed the finish line at the same time and every pony in the stands was going crazy over the race and wondering who won. Spitfire, who came in 3rd place, was trying to figure it out too. Both Daring and Dash was panting hard. Both of them are tired, drained of energy, and gasping for air. Lucky for them, there was a photo finish of the race and Celestia brings the picture to her using her magic. She took a look at it, gets up, clears her throat and said; "Fillies and Gentlecolts, I would like to congrats on the three lovely and fast mares for entertaining all of us. Now it's time to find out who really won the race. In 3rd place is Spitfire of the Wonderbolts!" Every pony was clopping their hooves in the stands to praise Spitfire's efforts as she bows at the crowd. "Now in 2nd is…" said Celestia as she looks at the picture while Daring and Dash both waiting for their places. Celestia looks up and said; "In 2nd place is Rainbow Dash of Cloudsdale, which mean the winner of this race, by a nose, is Daring Do of Ponyville!" Dash couldn't believe. She lost to Daring Do by a nose. "Well, I know when I'm beat. Congrats DD. You beat me," said Dash with a smile. "Thanks, Dash. I have to admit it was fun," said Daring with a smile. So, Daring spent the rest of the day celebrating her huge win.

Night of Day 2 (38 hours till the trip)

It was another quiet night in Canterlot. In Princess Celestia's Palace, Daring was heading to her room after going to her own party to retire for the night. After winning the big race against Rainbow Dash & Spitfire, she was treated to a huge party in her honor. "That was awesome," said Daring as she hopes in her bed and get ready for sleep, "tomorrow's the last day in Canterlot. So, I'll need a good night's rest." She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, not knowing that she'll regret saying those words. In the dream world, Daring wakes up to find herself in a twisted temple of her last adventure. "What the hay?! I've been here before," said Daring in a worried voice. She looks as she see the Sapphire Stone, the one she got and donated a few months ago. "The Sapphire Stone?! But how is that possible?!" said Daring while she trying to figure out what's going on. She goes up to the statue and tries to get it, but the statue started to melt like a wax statue in the sunlight. Before she can react, she heard a sinister laughter filling the room. "W…who's doing that?! Show yourself," said Daring, trying to hide that fact that she's scared. "Well well well, what do we have here? A pony? My, aren't we a little far from home?" asked the sinister voice. "Stop hiding and show yourself!" screamed Daring as she was getting a little freaked out. "Oh I will, in due time. When you survive, if you survive, I will reveal myself to you, pony. I get out of that room if I was you," said the voice with an evil chuckle. After the voice said that, the skeletons in the shrine start to come alive and starts to come after Daring. Daring started to run for her life from the skeletons. Fighting skeletons is not on her mind right now. As she galloped out of the room and tries to find a way out, the voice keeps mocking her everyway she goes. "Oh, pony…where can you go? No matter where you go, I'll always keep an eye on you," said the voice while laughing evilly. Daring found a door, kicks it open, and enters it. But, to her dismay, the room was filled with cobras. "Snakes?! You gotta be flippin' kidding me!" screamed Daring knowing that she hates snakes. "You hate snakes, pony? Hmm…you're giving me a helpful hint," said the voice evilly. Daring started to dodge the snakes' strikes, knowing the one bite from them will hit her with poison. "Dang snakes. Why does it has to be flippin' snakes?" said Daring as she made it to the end of the room. She entered the room and sees a cat ruler sitting in a throne made out of bones, most of them belong to ponies. "Oh, C-Celestia! What is this?!" said Daring as the fear has crept in her heart. "Welcome to my throne, pony. This will be your grave," said the voice while laughing evilly. Daring grows at the voice and screamed; "Show yourself, coward!" "Heh…as you wish, pony," said the voice. Just then, the cat's body started to move and starts to get up. His clothing was standard tribal ruler outfit, his fur is midnight black with white marking, a tribal head dress, and red eyes. "W…who are you?!" asked Daring with fear in her voice. "I guess you should know who I am, pony. But for you, I'll tell you. My name is Krios, chief of the Koryoshiko Tribe," said the cat with a chuckle. "K…Krios? The one who led an invasion on the Shiyakubi Tribe to steal the Blood Jade Emerald?" asked Daring. "The very same. I see you did your research on me, pony. I must say, I'm impressive you've learned about that. Tis' a shame that I have to kill you, pony," said Krios as he unsheathed his feline claws. "W…what?! You're not killing this pony," said Daring as she get ready to fight Krios. Krios laughs as he said; "So you're going to fight me, pony? I admire your bravery, but you should know that you're fight a battle that you cannot win." "Well, I guess we won't know until we find out. Right, Krios?" said Daring as she gets into her stance. "Indeed. Your move, pony," said Krios while letting Daring get a chance to attack him. Daring dashes at Krios and tries to attack him, but he dodges her attack with ease. She tries to attack him again, this time Krios dodges it and hits her with a counter. "Is that all can you do, pony? I hate to see if that's all of your so-called combat. I fought ponies tougher than you," said Krios in a taunting voice. Daring growls as she starts to prepare to charge at him. "You're kidding? You're kidding, right?" said Krios while flicking his tail in the air. Daring starts charging at him, but Krios smacks her hard and she flew and hit the wall hard. She slumps to the ground as Krios walks over to her. "That's right, pony. You're fighting big game, too big for you. I've grown tiresome from this little façade," said Krios as he grabs Daring by her neck, choking the life out of her and taking her to a blood-stained slab. Daring was fighting helplessly, trying to break free and get some air. Krios slams her to the slab hard and pulls out a dagger and aims it at her chest. "Please…no! Don't!" said Daring in a whimpering voice. "Good bye, pony," said Krios as he drives the dagger to Daring's heart. Just when the tip of the dagger touches her skin, she wakes up sweating and gasping for air. "Oh, Celestia! What a bad dream! What was that about? How did Krios get into my dreams? Well, I need to try to dream something else tonight," said Daring as she calm down and goes back to sleep, hoping that she doesn't get another nightmare.

Dawn of Final Day (24 hours till the trip)

Today's the final day Daring and the gang staying in Canterlot. After today, they're heading to Egypt. Daring was in Princess Luna's room talking to Luna about the final preparations on the trip. "It's pretty simple, Ms. Do. We'll be leaving during the night while my sister will be leaving tomorrow morning," said Luna in a calm voice. "Will there be guards for Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence and the others?" said Daring in a worried voice. "Don't worry Ms. Do. The Royal Guards will be there to protect them. Now I have to get ready for tonight's trip. I'll see you later," said Luna as she goes and get ready. Daring bows at her and heads out of her room. "Hmm…today's the final day being in Canterlot. I guess I should walk around town for one last time," said Daring in a calm voice. As she heads out of the palace, she saw Pinkie Pie talking to a zebra with unique marking on her body in front of a shop. Wanting to know who the zebra is, she goes over to them a friendly chat. Pinkie turns to see Daring with a smile. "Hiya, DD! What's up? I heard you did good job at the racetrack yesterday," said Pinkie with a smile. "Yeah, Pinkie. I did a good job," said Daring with a smile. The zebra looks as Daring and said; "Greetings young and adventurous one, trying to get everything done?" "Um…yeah. May I ask for name?" asked Daring with a smile. "Zecora's the name and potions my game. I make potions to cure aliments all, itches, rashes and mostly boils," said Zecora with a smile. "Wow, that's interesting Zecora. I'm Daring Do, legendary adventurer and treasure hunter of all Equestria," said Daring while tipping her hat at her. "Oh my, is that so? It's very nice to meet you Miss Do," said Zecora with a smile, "When I come to here, scared ponies be among, even Miss Pie has made me a song," Zecora with a chuckle. "Really? What was the song, Pinkie?" asked Daring with a smile. Pinkie takes a deep breath and starts to sing her song about Zecora.

She's an evil enchantress,

And she does evil dances,

And when you look into her eyes,

She put you an trances,

And what does she do?

She makes up an evil brew,

And then she'll gobble you up,

In a big tasty stew.

So watch out!

"That's one catchy song, Pinkie," said Daring. "Thanks DD, it's still a work in progress," said Pinkie with a smile. "So, what are you two doing today?" asked Daring. "Egypt is the first trip I ever took, so all I need is an exotic plant book," said Zecora. "Plant book?" asked Daring. "There are many exotic plants for me, make new set of potions you see," said Zecora. "I see. Before you go, Zecora I have one more question. Where do you live in Ponyville?" asked Daring in a calm voice. "A place where I needed my rest, I live deep in the Everfree Forest," said Zecora with a smile. "The Everfree Forest? That's interesting, Zecora. Well, I have to go get a new bag for tomorrow," said Daring. "Ah I see, you have things to do, so I must bid you a fond adieu," said Zecora in a calm voice as she goes into the book store. "Well, I've got to do some shopping to do before we leave too. Catch ya later, DD," said Pinkie as she starts hopping to the store. Daring smiles as she goes and enters the shop. Once in the shop, she looks for a new satchel. Her old one had been through enough and she can't use it anymore. Her eyes looked on a beautiful satchel on sale and it's worth 60 bits. "Hmm…I can afford that," said Daring as she gets the satchel and takes it to the check-out counter. She pays the counter with the many bits that she earned from her adventures and goes out of the store with her new satchel. "This one's bigger than my last one," said Daring as she looks at her new satchel. As she looks at Canterlot, she smiles softly. "Wow! I've been gone for a long time and just when I got here, I have to leave. Well, I have fun walking around and enjoying my time here. I guess I should get some rest for tonight," said Daring as she head back to the palace to get some rest.

Night of Final Day (12 hours till the trip)

It was nighttime in Canterlot. Many ponies are in their homes sleeping peaceful dreams. At Princess Celestia's Palace, a night carriage is being prep and loaded with the ponies' belongings. Applejack, Daring Do, and Rainbow Dash was heading to the carriage to get ready for the trip to Egypt. Luna was standing in front of the carriage, waiting for them. "It's great to see you here, you three. Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and others will be going during the day. That way we don't cause any panic," said Luna. "That's good, Luna," said Daring with a smile. One of Luna's Shadow Guards walked up to her with Zercora. "Your Highness, this zebra wanted to accompany with you. What say you?" said the guard. "Zecora's the name, making potions' my game. I'm here to ask a simple request if I can aid you on your quest," said Zecora with a smile. Daring goes to Luna and said; "Let's take Zecora with us, Luna. She got a book about plant life and she needs her plants for her potions." "Hmm…that would come in handy for Ponyville and Canterlot. Alright. Zecora will come with us," said Luna. Zecora bows at her and goes to the carriage to put her belongings in. "Don't worry, no need to be uptight, I'm always on the move and I always travel light," said Zecora with a smile. "Alright! Let's get in," said Luna with a smile. Luna, Daring, Applejack, Rainbow & Zecora got in the carriage and signals her guards to start the flying out of Canterlot. "Next stop: Egypt," said Daring in a calm voice. Unknown to her, evil forces are brewing in Egypt, waiting for her failure and her untimely demise.


	5. Darkness Descends Into Egypt

Darkness Descends Into Egypt

As it was still nighttime in Equestria; Luna, Zecora, Cadance, Daring, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were still traveling to Egypt, everyone couldn't sleep, and they were too excited about going to Egypt without yet thinking of getting a wink of sleep. Since they took two chariots to fits everyone for this night trip, so the chariot that is right now leading contained Luna, Cadance, and Zecora, who were talking about their plans, when they arrived to Egypt and of other things.

"I have only heard about Egypt through stories when I was just a filly, while Celestia and my parents were meeting with ambassadors from different countries and lands. From the stories I have heard Egypt has been ruled by cats, which are the same size as us ponies and mares. "Said Luna as she kept on looking straight ahead to make sure the guards knew where they were going or if they needed some guidance on how to get to Egypt.

"Going to a festival in Egypt sounds exotic, and unbelievable, but then what should one sing to begin the festival? _Should I sing about wealth, happiness? Or Darkness, maybe I can even add a story from their history to show that we mean well by coming here to Glorious Egypt?"_ asked Cadance at first with an I-still-can't-believe –this-is happening voice and at the end in a questioning, sing-song voice of hers.

As Luna and Cadance finished their part of the conversation, Zecora was just sitting, and was quietly listening to the two princesses, and smile at Cadance, when she ask what she should sing about. Then she said, "We are going to Egypt, my friends, were mystery meets history; were eternality is just a sitting breeze, and where the sun never really sets." In a quiet, and almost poetic sound of voice, then she smile at those two, as they started another conversation session hoping to kill time with more chatter, and to also rest their nerves a bit since many of them were nervous about what they should expect to happen in Egypt.

Back in Equestria….

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is here to give 'the' performance of a lifetime!" said Trixie in the most energetic, charismatic voice that she could muster as she practiced in a mirror in her small caravan, which is also a portable performance stage. As she was so intent and into her practice session, she didn't even notice, a shadow passing her by till it was too late. Then when she took a break, she turn around, and she saw a dark, shadowy face looking straight at her with a smile, or could it be a smirk…

"Why hello there Trixie, what a surprise and honor to meet the pony who got kicked out of Ponyville by Twilight and her friends" said Chryslis laughing with that girlish laugh of hers as her eyes matched her smirk, and then she waited to see the reaction of Trixie.

"Why thank….Wait a second was that a hit?!" asked Trixie in a shocked, I-can't-believe-you have –the-nerve-to-do-that tone of voice as she glared at the smiling, teasing face of Chryslis.

"Do you feel your 'head' rocking back and forth?" asked Chryslis in a rhetorical tone of voice, knowing full well that Trixie was going to answer the question anyways.

"Yes, it is a bit, unfortunately; and let me guess who you are…moth-bitten style wings, all black fur, if I remember hearing the news correctly, you are Chryslis, The Queen of the Changelings. And I have to say it has been honor to meet the fake Princess Cadance, and somepony else who has been defeated and kick out of Ponyville by the Mane Six" said Trixie as she then started prancing around, while using a sing-song, taunting voice of hers.

Then they both started to stare at one another, both wandering if they should start a fight or not, but before both could decide how to go about this, Chryslis said in a calm voice," Be that as it may Trixie, you and me, have to stop fighting, because I have come up with a plan, but I may need your full cooperation. From what I have learned the Princesses, The Mane Six, and a guest of theirs are going to Egypt for the Annual Egyptian Festival." Said Chryslis as she gave Trixie, a look that showed that she was starting to get annoyed by her, but then her expression change to a very calm, almost calculating gaze. Then Chryslis waited for Trixie's response, before she could talk further about her idea.

"What are you getting at Chryslis? If there is a way to get even with the Mane Six tell me because I really want to get even with them!" said Trixie in a determined voice as she got inside her cart, and then turn around to face Chryslis, waiting to see what Chryslis had to say.

"Well it is good that you are ready to hear my plan. So my plan is this: We go right now, and start traveling to Egypt so then we will be the first ones there, then we will try to get help from hopefully the ruler of Egypt, except here is the catch, when we enter the palace in Cairo, you and I have to take separate paths to get into the service of the ruler before phase two happens." said Chryslis calmly, as she put on the harness of Trixie's cart on, and started running as soon as Trixie closed the door of her cart, and made sure everything of hers was securely fasten onto the cart. Then after a few minutes, Chryslis was flying through the clouds, as Trixie did a couple of spells to lighten the weight of her cart to make it easy on Chryslis…

Now on the other side of the world in Egypt, but to be more specifically in a bedroom inside the palace that is located in the center of Cairo, Egypt was Kira, who was looking at the view she had of Cairo from her balcony, and she smiled as she heard the door of her room being opened and shut, then after a few seconds she felt a tail brush her back, and a contented purr coming from behind her, it was Kiya, her older sister.

"Sister shouldn't you be trying to nap? A group of our main guests are coming tonight around midnight, my sister" said Kiya smiling at Kira as Kira look at her with a soft smile before her eyes went back to watching the stars and the constellations.

"Yes Kiya, I know I should try to get some beauty rest before the first group of our guests from Equestria comes here to Cairo, my sweet sister, but I can't sleep just yet, and I feel so calm being here just watching the stars.

"_Look my sister, don't you see our history written in every wall here in Egypt, and don't you smell the sweet breezes that come at night? This is what we made, this Glorious time will be ours, and ours alone" _sang Kiya in a refined, soprano voice as she look at Kira, then like Kira she look at the stars, and with her right paw as she was singing, she move it slowly, but surely as if she were showing Kira the city for the first time from the view of the balcony.

"I_ see it, my sister, I sense it, sister. The stars will rain down a upon us granting our every wish, when every pony and cat see us, they will be in awe, 'cause they know we are the ones who will make it happen" _sang Kira in an equally refine, beautiful voice as she did saw a couple of shooting stars crossing the sky.

"_Senet, Don't you see we were meant to be so much more than the common folk, we were born in a position of power, so we should take it, seize it, taste it, sense it with all of our being!"_ sang Kiya at first soft, and almost thoughtful, then at the end her voice ended with a powerful tone of voice.

"_Power is tempting, Power is everywhere, we will sense it, we will take it, we will make it our own, we will soar because of it" _said Kira in her refined, soprano voice, now changing the singing note she was using, so her part can intertwine with the powerful tones of Kiya's voice.

" _We will show our power in more ways than one, the stars will rain down a upon us, the moon will light our path, light and darkness are now intertwine forever, and ever, we will remain the family, that holds Egypt together. Once and for all!"_ sang Kiya with a very powerful, almost angelic voice at the end as she look at Kira and put one of her front paws on her back in a hugging gesture.

"_Our power will be powerful, as long as we are together, we will never be apart, Senet! Once and forever!"_ sang Kira in a lower, but still as powerful singing tone as her sister's.

Then at the end of their song, they both sighed as they watch some more of the shooting stars, as Kiya started speaking again, "Now try to get some sleep sister for our guest will be coming soon, and I want you to look your best" said Kiya as she put her tail on the back of Kira as if she were guiding her to her bed.

"You are right sister, I should go to bed like you" said Kira as she slipped inside her bed, and laid her head in a way that her mane wouldn't get tangle as she did so, she started to feel a bit sleepy.

"Yes, you should sister. Goodnight for now, my sister who I love so much, try to get as much beauty rest as possible" said Kiya in a caring and a bit concern voice as she tucked her sister in, and smile at Kira as she pulled on the lever next to Kira's bed, which made the black curtains hanging above Kira's bed fall into place. Then Kiya blew the candles out, and kept the entranceway to the balcony opened to let the fresh air in, and as she was walking out the room, Kira told her goodnight and she also reciprocated her sisterly love to Kiya, which made Kiya smiled and purred contently as she closed the door to Kira's room.

As Kira was trying to get some sleep, she heard the water falling from the water fountain, which was situated in the middle of her room, then she felt a slight breeze, which strangely enough felt warm, and cold at the same time, and very comforting indeed as if there was some sort of protective spirit coming through with the breeze, then Kira close her eyes, and fell into a deep slumber…

As Kira's eyes open up, she saw that she was not in her bed, but in the front entrance to the throne room, "Okay why am I here, facing the front entrance door to the throne room? Well there is only one way to figure that out, and it isn't sitting here and waiting to see what happens next!" Thought Kira with a determine outlook on what she was just about to do. Then she opened the door as soon as she stepped into the throne room; it felt like as if she stepped through a veil, as soon as she arrived truly in the throne room, she stopped, and checked herself, when she saw her hooves, they look small petite, then she turn herself around, and gasped, as she saw that she was in her foal form, then she thought, "Okay this is just getting very strange, indeed, why am I in my foalself? Instead of mine mareself? Like Kiya always told me 'Finish what you started Kira' and believe me I will finish this dream"

Then as she got closer to the throne, she realized that the room was full of cats and ponies alike, but not those who she have seen dozens of times before, these cats and ponies look like they came from a time long time ago. As she took the last few steps toward the throne, when she got there, she look up to see who was sitting on the throne, it was a cat with fur as dark as midnight, then she ask, "Lucifer?" with a wary, and curious look on her face.

The cat sitting in the throne, then turn his head towards her from looking at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember something, then he smiled and shook his head lightly, "No pony, my name is not Lucifer, and I am very surprise with a hint of disappointment that you don't know who I am, pony" said Krios smiling a bit devilishly at her with a raised eyebrow as he waited to see what her response or reaction will be.

"So if you are not Lucifer, then who….No, you can't be him, Krios of the Koryoshiko Tribe! Oh and another thing my name isn't pony, Its Kira, Kira Chi!" said Kira at first in awe, but then when she was talking about how pony wasn't her name, she took a step closer to him as she did so she was then transformed back to her normal self and size, then she look at him with a light smile waiting for his reaction.

"Very good Kira, it seems like your history lessons didn't fall on deaf ears, and…..How dare you talk to me like that! Never raise your voice to Me!" said Krios first in a calm voice, then the tone of his voice changed into that of anger, but after he talked he gave her what seem to be a smile that said that he was impressed by her.

Then he jumped off the throne as soon as he did so the scene changed back to her bedroom. "So tell me why you are here in my dream?" asked Kira as she jumped on her bed, and lay down a bit waiting for his answer, and observing him very closely still a bit wary of him.

"Oh you wound me so Kira, I am just curious to see how things are in Egypt, I have been dead for many, many years. " said Krios at first with a refine, and yet beautiful, but sad voice, which he used as an act then he change his tone of voice to gentle, but calm tone of voice.

Then Kira listen to him, and she just sighed as she felt some sympathy toward him, so then she jumped down from her bed, and went to him, and brushes her side to his side as a way of apologizing to him for the way she acted. As she did that, Krios purred contently, knowing that she was trying to apologize to him, and he accepted her apology.

"So let me guess this is your bedroom? This is your dream, so it changes as you will it to, although I can influence dreams, that is just one of things I can do" said Krios as he kind of laugh at the end as he sat on the floor, and summon a carpet under him before he lay down by the fountain.

"Yes this is my bedroom, and you can influence dreams? I will not question it, but I have to admit that is cool! So I have a question, do you know anything about a mythical emerald, ever since I was a foal, I have heard of the story of the mythical emerald, and since you are Krios the leader of the Koryoshiko tribe, so naturally, of course, you will know about it, am I right?" asked Kira with a curious tone of voice as she look at him, laying on a carpet on the ground, licking his right paw as if he was cleaning it.

"In a way what you say is very true, I do know about this emerald, and again I have to applaud you for knowing your history and facts. _Have you ever have the urge for power?" _sang Krios a bit at the end with a deep, but refine voice as he got up, and went to a sitting position, and waited for Kira's reply or reaction to question.

"_Yes, I have the urge for unimaginable power, my soul thirst for it to be release onto me. Have you ever have the feeling that there was something missing, a part of you no one will ever see, waiting to be release?_" sang Kira to Krios as a response to his question as she got up, and walk toward him, then she closed her eyes for a few seconds as if she was thinking of something.

"Aah_ that's the way the emerald works, it surges through your soul making you thirst for something more, it is the darkness calling_ _to the light to set it free!" _sung Krios as he went closer to Kira, and saw that her eyes were close as if she could see the power that is surging to be free from within her.

"_The Light is always the one that beckons the darkness to seep itself into the soul, is this the emerald's doing? Is it corruption of the soul or is it something more, something which can't be explain with simple words?" _sang Kira with power at the beginning to a more soothing, almost sad tone in her soprano voice.

"_Light and Dark have always fought, Kira, this is something you must learn. With weakness comes death and sadness, with strength there is life, and triumph. Give in to the Darkness for only then can you truly be free."_ sang Krios softly as his tail touched her back, in a comforting way as his smile at her softly.

" _In every heart there is darkness, surging to be free from its bounds, tis the emerald's job to make it so, this is what I have learn"_ sang Kira as she look at him and keeping eye contact with him. And without her knowing the scene of her dream change from being inside her bedroom to an oasis during the nighttime with thousands of stars shining brightly in the darken sky, and in this oasis in the desert were tents everywhere that the eye could see.

"How did this happen, why are we here in this oasis? I know this place, this is where my tribe used to live in…." thought Krios as he saw where Kira's dream took them in a way he was in shock since it has been a lifetime since he last saw his home, that he was almost touched. Then when he turn around to look at Kira; Krios looked as if he saw a ghost, the way the moonlight hit Kira, and because of the angle he saw her in, she almost look like…."No! This is not possible, that I finally found a descendant of mine and Hope's after all these years, this has to be a dream come true. Aye, This is too perfect, and yet it feels as if time has not pass, I have to protect Kira, she is my descendant, and she is part of my family, I feel the familial connection right now as I see her, and yet she reminds me so much of Hope, it has really been a long time" thought Krios as he sighed softly, as Kira was looking at him, with what look like concern in her eyes, and then he smile at her hoping that she will understand that he was just thinking, and not to worry about him.

"Krios where can I find the emerald? The emerald that I have heard in stories during my foal years? I promise my sister Kiya, even though we are not related that I will find the Emerald for her, so any ideas? Asked Kira at first curiously, then while giving him the main reason why she wanted to find the emerald, then she changed her tone of voice a bit to an upbeat sounding voice, when she asked for ideas on how to go about finding the emerald.

"Why are you asking about the emerald so much? Also what do you mean Kiya is not your sister?" asked Krios at first with laughter in his face as he saw how persistent Kira was being wanting so much to find the emerald, then his tone change, and he became more solemn, with a pinch of concern in his voice as he look at her with caring eyes.

Then Kira looks away from him, and slumps to the floor, showing for the first time in a long time sadness, that many thought she had forgotten about, then she looked at him, and smiled a sad smile, before saying,"Kiya is 'my' sister because when I was just a babe, almost a foal, my parents, or should I say those who I thought were my real family, they have pass onto the next life. But as soon as they pass Kiya and her parents came, and took me in, and ever since then, I have been with them Krios."

Then Krios look at her, knowing the feeling of loss since he has felt it so many times during the time when he was alive, especially, during the war times. Then he gave her a smile hoping to cheer her up again, since he in a very strange way couldn't bear to see Kira suffer, so he went closer to her, and put his tail on her back, and started to brush her back soothingly. "_Life is fleeting, Life is short, the cycle goes on forever, but at the end we are all alone. Family, Friendship are bonds that will never fade, memories are meaningless without sentiment. Stronger are these bonds, as you will see, Kira"_

Then Kira look at him, with a mixture of curiosity, and sadness, with a hint of wariness, not fully understanding the profound riddle that Krios gave her at the end, even though to her it sounded like he knew more about her than he was letting on. Then she asked him in a sharp tone of voice, "Do you know more about me than you are letting on? Also it is curious that, you 'the' Krios who stole the Emerald of Power, haven't yet ask me to find it for you"

"Very true, I haven't ask you to find the emerald for me, but you are going to find it for your sister Kiya, so in a way you are going to find it for me, what I am saying is that the ruling family of Egypt are my descendants, but this is very strange that only you possess the power to see me, and without knowingly to summon me at will" said Krios quietly as he use a bit of the emerald power that he still possess, and made two black cobras appear before Kira.

"Snakes? I am not fond of that animal, and less fond of scorpions Krios!"said Kira freaking out a bit, but also trying to control her fear as she let the snakes get around her neck, and touched her cheek, when the snakes were settle onto her neck, neatly, they disappear leaving behind a golden necklace with a black onyx stone that was in the shape of a teardrop.

"Kira, Kira, they were not real cobras as you saw, they were a bit of magic that I did to give you this necklace, but this necklace is not what it seems to be, the stone, the onyx, with your permission, of course, I can be protected, and shelter in it, and also I can be closer to you, and protect you, if you need to be protected or if you want my guidance on something" said Krios in a caring tone of voice, as he smile at her softly waiting for her response.

" Well the emerald belongs to you and to our family, I guess, so yes enter the onyx Krios" said Kira as she look at the necklace, and saw that even though it look ancient, it still has its fashionable aura in it still. Then Kira smile at Krios finally feeling comfortable being this close to the cat tribe leader. As soon as she gave permission to Krios, he brushed her side with his right side and purred before he jumped into the onyx that is on the necklace he gave to her. Then after a few minutes Kira awoke from her dream….

And halfway toward Egypt….

As they were traveling toward Egypt, Chryslis felt relieved when Trixie did some spells to make the cart almost weightless, but as she was flying, she spied some movement north of them, so then Chryslis picked up speed to check what was really going on in front of them. As Chryslis changed speed, Trixie felt literally, the change in speed as she had to hardened her stance as she was walking toward the window, which was on t he front side of her cart, as soon as she reached the window, she yelled, "Why in all of Equestria did you changed the speed which you were traveling in! You almost made me wrinkle and dirty my new cape!"

"Trixie, can you quiet down! It seems like we are not the only ones traveling tonight, and I will love to take a peek on who it is without alerting to them our presence, if you don't mind!" said Chryslis at first in a hushed tone then she change it to a whisper with a sharp-edged tone at the end to make a point.

Then they kept on heading the same direction for some time, and when they finally reached the area where Chryslis saw some shadows moving in the same direction as them, she saw through some clouds which hid her and Trixie from view, the 'shadows' which they were following, and what Chryslis saw made her laugh, such a small, soft laugh of amazement on who the shadows were, she recognized most of them except one, unfortunately.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" asked Trixie in an excited voice, but also in a tone of let me in on the joke- which I am so not getting right now. As she was finishing up asking her question, she then saw what made Chryslis laugh a bit. She couldn't believe that two of the Mane six were there, for Trixie, this was too good to be true, but she hoped that Twilight was there too, but that was not so.

"So it seems like you finally picked up on why I was laughing, so should we keep following them like this, or should we have some fun, and try to scare them?" asked Chryslis, with a twisted, evil, girlish smile playing around her mouth.

"Usually I am up to huge, theatrical ideas, but how about this time we lay low, and keep to the clouds. We could scare them by using the clouds as cover." said Trixie from the window in her cart as they kept on travelling, and using Luna's chariots as guidance toward their destination, which is also Egypt.

"I guess I have to agree on you on this one, Trixie, okay then how are you on making clouds light for seconds at a time? All I need to do is scared Cadance with shadows of me, since I was the one who 'replace' her for a while as the fiancée of Shining Armour." Said Chryslis as she laugh this very girlish, and evil to the core laugh as she kept flying from one cloud to the next, with Trixie doing simple light spells to show off the shadow of Chryslis….

As they were flying Daring, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, was sitting down somewhat in the chariot watching the stars, chattering, and, of course, joking around with each other. When they heard from Luna, and the others that they were halfway there, the chance, and even the thought of taking a nap vanished from their minds, as they now started to wonder what they will really see there in Egypt.

" So sugarcube, what else was in that old, dusty book that you were looking at while we were still in the Celestia's Palace in Canterlot?" asked Applejack in a quiet tone of voice as if they were trying to keep their conversation a secret.

"Nothing much that really peaked my interest just a short summary on the history of the Blood Jade Emerald, It seems like that was the artifact that started a month long war in Egypt, and as the book says Krios, the leader of the cat tribe won the war and the emerald. It also seems to be artifacts that can make a pony or cat go hungry for power. It is also describe as the Heart of Darkness, for it is fueled by dark thoughts, but mostly through the dark side of each, and every heart that it has affected." said Daring in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"That is some mighty serious stuff; it seems like Egypt has a darker past then Equestria, Krios seems to make Nightmare Moon aka Evil 'Luna' looks like a passing nightmare. So you are going to find the Emerald, or at least try to find it?" asked Dash as she was digging through a bag of hers, and munched on a small cookie, she bought in a bakery in Canterlot before they left for the trip.

"Yes it does Dash, it does look like Egypt has a much darker past than any of us anticipated. So Dashie are you excited to be in Egypt during their annual festival that starts tomorrow?" asked Daring smiling, a very bright, and also excited smile.

"Yes I am Daring, I am also interested on how different, Egypt really is compare to Equestria, as you said before Daring, supposedly there are cats, who are the same size as us, ponies. What about you Applejack, what do you think about this whole trip?" asked Rainbow Dash, as she looked at Daring, than at Rainbow Dash, and waited for her response to her question as she then started to watch the stars as they travel.

But before Applejack could answer the question that Dash posed at her, she shook her head, as if she was trying to clear her thoughts, and to make herself think she was just seeing things, then she said in very hushed tones, "Guys, is it me, or are you seeing shadows in the clouds, I don't want to be the one that says that Chryslis is following us"

"Chryslis…..is following us? Now Applejack are you trying to scare us?"asked Dash chuckling nervously as she looked at Applejack with a 'are you pulling our leg' expression on her face.

Then as soon as she said that, Dash and Daring, at first thought they saw lightning, but then they both thought, that can't be possible, since Celestia and Luna said this was the perfect night to travel to Egypt, then they both saw shadows of what look like a cart maybe, and the most perfect looking shadow replica of Chryslis, then they saw that it was because of those shadows that Applejack said that she 'saw' Chryslis. Then they called out to Luna, Cadance, and Zecora about the shadows, and the light flashing, and the three of them nodded their heads that they too saw those enigmatic shadows.

As Luna saw the flash of light and 'shadow' again, she ordered her royal guards to keep on flying, and no readjusting needed. Then Luna used some of her unicorn magic as a warning not to follow them, and hopefully Luna hoped that whoever is down there trying to scare her friends will understand her message, and will try to use another part of the sky to travel to their destination. After a few more minutes the light flashing, and the 'shadow' disappear, and then Luna sighed in relieve as she started up the conversation she was having with Cadance and Zecora…..

After Luna use her magic, Trixie and Chryslis, stopped trying to scare them, and so like Luna and company, they kept on traveling toward Egypt, after what seem like hours has pass, they all reached Egypt with being just afew minutes apart from each other…...

As Luna, Cadance, Zecora, Daring, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash saw the lights of Cairo, Egypt; they started smiling and laughing knowing they made it safely to Egypt, and what they saw amaze them. From their view, which was in other words, a bird's eye view of the place, they saw buildings new and old mix together; they saw roads that created the city's labyrinth of streets, and such. They also saw the Citadel of Cairo, with its beautiful architectural design. And as they got closer to Cairo, and descending a bit, they saw that North of Cairo the waters of the Nile River were reflecting the lights from the lamps that lit up Cairo, which was almost an un-worldly sight that has ever been seen by the visitors of Egypt. As they were doing the final descent toward the center of the plaza close to the palace, they saw some ponies and cats walking together towards taverns, cafes, and even shops which were still open. Then they landed in the center of the plaza; both chariots did at the exact same time.

When they landed, they saw many ponies gathering around them, bowing their heads out of respect, and then they saw cats coming then with the ponies, but unlike the ponies, they got up on their two paws, and the males gave graceful bows, and the females curtsey toward Luna and Cadance, and others, then as they were all smiling, and waving at the cats and the ponies, who came to greet them. After a few minutes the northern part of the circle open up, and what fill up that northern part of the crowd were two rows of ponies and cat guards, on the right and left side. And just this slight movement caused such a silence in the air, the type of silence that could be cut with a knife, and such a silence that is only reserved for these types of moments. At first there was no one coming through these rows of guards, but after a few more seconds, the first figure that Luna and friends could see was a slender cat as tall as Celestia, if this female cat stood up on her hind legs, but while she was on her four paws, she was the same height as Daring, Rainbow, and Applejack. This female cat was Kiya, with her glossy, silvery white fur, with a concentrated black line of fur from the back of her neck, across her back to the tip of her tail, and the way her body move as she walks, one knew that she was of regal birth. Then the next figure to come down was Kira, wearing a circlet with a gold figurine of a cobra, melded into the golden circlet. Kira was also wearing the necklace, which 'hosted' Krios inside the black onyx (which even as she walked, she was still in shocked that the necklace materialized onto her in her dream, and then she finds out that it shows how reality and the supernatural world, really do have a blurry line of co-existence.)

"Welcome Princess Luna and Cadance to Egypt, and I also welcome the famous explorer of Equestria, Daring Do to Egypt, and lastly, but not least, I welcome the friends of Miss Do, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. And also I have the great honor to welcome Zecora, the healer and mystic of Equestria. May Ra, the Sun God, watch over you my friends while you stay in Egypt." said Kiya in a loud, but soft tone voice, so then everyone from the crowd could hear her, even though she was welcoming the guests, she was also 'introducing' them to those in the crowd.

"Many of you here tonight in this crowd are the lucky ones to see our guest arrive, and their arrival couldn't have come during a more greater time, than our Annual Festival, but as you all know this festival will last the entire month, so many of you will have the chance to talk to our guests, and don't forget Princess Luna's sister Celestia will be coming with more guests to meet and, of course, greet! So how about we let Princess Luna, and her friends have some time to themselves so they can settle in and rest, okay?" asked Queen Kiya with a purr in her short speech, which was well received by the crowd that gather to see the first arrivals, and little by little the crowd disappear leaving the arrivals with Kiya, Kira, and the guard.

"That was quite a surprise welcome, Kiya, we expected that on the time we arrive here everyone else will be asleep" said Luna, with a smile as she was still in a bit of shock of how they were welcome to Egypt, not expecting something like that would happen.

"Well as you may have guess Luna, there have been rumor and speculation, when your group will arrive here, so naturally, everyone knew of your arrival time, tis very hard to keep secrets here in Cairo" said Kiya with a good-natured laugh at the end.

" Thank you very much Kiya for inviting us to Cairo to be here for the Annual Festival" said Cadance blushing a bit ,but mostly because how happy she was able to spend some time here in Egypt to have fun, even though she won't have Shining Armor there with her.

"You are welcome Cadance; it is an honor and a privilege to host such wonderful company such as yourselves in my palace. And now let me introduce to you, my sister Kira, Crown Princess and heir to the Egyptian throne, she is also widely-known in Egypt as an explorer/ treasure hunter" said Kiya full of pride in her voice as she introduce her sister.

"So Kira by any chance does the palace has its own library, I am very interested to research more and understand more of your Egyptian culture, I hope it is not too bold a request?" asked Daring as she watched Luna's guards unpacking their luggage, waiting to be assigned rooms to put the luggages in.

"No, not really bold, I will say that is a good request, I won't mind taking you there, and I hoped your friends Applejack and Rainbow Dash will follow us, since I will also be showing you to your room in the palace" said Kira smiling at Daring, then at Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"It seems that the young ones have already decided in what they will do for the rest of the time they will be up tonight. So how about I invite you, Princesses, and Zecora to late night snack time, I'll bet you are hungry from your journey, and of course I will send some food and drinks to the young ones." Said Kiya smiling as she waited for the response of Luna, Cadance, and Zecora.

"That is a splendid idea, Kiya, I am a little bit hungry after our travels, thank you for offering" said Luna smiling sweetly at Kiya.

"I agree also with Luna, thank you Kiya" said Cadance as she stretched a bit, then she smile at everyone else.

"Well, I am also in the mood for some food, too" said Zecora laughing a bit as Kiya lead the way to one of the dining areas in the lower levels of the palace, then as Kiya pass by Kira, she smiled at her, and Kira smiled back at Kiya.

In the third level of the palace….

"Applejack, this is your bedroom, my bedroom is on the fourth floor, if you need anything" said Kira smiling at Applejack as she watched Applejack entered the room, and saw that her luggage and things were already sent into this particular room, and then Kira watched Applejack unpack her stuff.

"Well Applejack, this is a pretty darn good-looking room" said Dash to Applejack as she picked out an orange to eat from a fruit bowl, which was already, sent to Applejack's room before they arrived there.

"Yes this is a nice room, Oh and Daring, soon, I will take you to the library it is in the fourth level as well, I hope you find the information that you are looking for Daring, I know how tough researching can be" said Kira softly as she waited for Rainbow and Daring to follow her.

"Why that is very nice of you Kira" said Daring to Kira, before saying to Applejack, "Well, I am off to the library now Applejack, hope you don't mind".

"That's alright Daring, and Rainbow Dash, you should start going also, I am guessing you are excited to see how your room looks like Dashie" said Applejack with a smile on her first as she bitten into what she thought was a Grade A apple.

Then Daring, Dash, and Kira left Applejack to herself in her room, still unpacking her stuff. As they walk up the stairs to the fourth level where Kira's room was located in, and where the library was also located. As they walked up the stairs, Kira felt a slight tugged from her necklace as if, or more than likely Krios was reminding her of her mission.

"Here it is Daring, The Palace Library, I hope you enjoy your stay here in this Library, and, of course, in Egypt also" said Kira as she nodded her head toward Daring as if giving her permission to enter the library, and also as a welcome to the library gesture.

Then Daring went in and went straight to the bookshelves, as she did so she turned her head back, and smiled at Kira, before she disappeared into the columns of bookshelves. As she did so, she led Rainbow Dash to her room.

"Rainbow Dash, this is my room, and I was wondering if I could talk to you here in private, hope you don't mind" said Kira smiling as she enter into her room, and laid on her bed waiting for Rainbow to enter her room.

"Of course, I don't mind Kira, this is a swingin' room you have here" said Rainbow as she flew up to the ceiling, then put her arms under her, and was in a laying down position.

"Thanks, so how do you like Egypt, my friend?" asked Kira smiling, and keeping eye contact with Dash.

"I love it, of course Kira, it is very different from E…ques…tria" said Rainbow Dash first with an upbeat tempo of a voice to a thoughtful tone of voice, when she held eye contact with Kira a bit too long, and the way she talk at the very end was strange because it almost looked like she felt tired all of a sudden like she didn't have the strength to move just yet.

"Good, very good to hear Rainbow Dash. Okay now listen and listen well Rainbow Dash, you will spy on Daring for me, you will report back to me everything that Daring does and say. You will report back to me every night, when we are alone in my room. Also as you spy on her, act normal as you would anyday, okay, my sweet friend?"said Kira as she was using her mind control power with unknowingly a bit of help from Krios, who inside the onyx was smiling evilly.

"I will obey your every command my Princess" said Rainbow Dash now fully under the control of Kira, who liked the feeling of being in power right now as she heard Dash said 'My Princess'

"When I snap my hoof, you will forget everything I said, but you will do as you were order to do "said Kira as she snapped her hoove, which made Rainbow Dash be her normal self again.

"What….What were we talking about again Kira? I think I spaced out" said Rainbow Dash as she was rubbing her forehead as if she was trying to remember something, but couldn't.

"Nothing much Rainbow Dash" said Kira as she laughed a bit before continuing, "but maybe you should go to bed right now, I am tired, and I am pretty sure most of your friends, and my family are getting to bed" said Kira softly as she went closer to Rainbow Dash.

"You are right my princess" said Dash quietly with a yawn as Kira lead her out of her room, then Rainbow recounted what she just said, and the look on her face was like oh-my-I-must-be-tired-if –I-started-talking-like-that-oops!

Then Kira just smiled and laughed quietly as she put her right front hoove to her mouth to stifled her laughter a bit before saying, "Yes, maybe we should get to bed, we are both starting to talk silly, well...you are the one mostly talking funny, hehe"

"Thanks for being understanding Kira, I have no idea what came over me to say "My Princess" to you, I hope you don't mind my mistake" laughed Dash as she walked past Kira to the hallway, which had rails, which meant one could see what happening in any level, especially the ground level, of course. Then Kira smile also to Rainbow, before Rainbow disappear downstairs to go to her room, which was right next to Applejack's on the third level. As Rainbow went to bed, Kira went to bed also, and they with the rest of their friends and family slept soundly through the night…

The First Day of the Festival begins…

"_Today is the day Spike, can't you believe it" _sang Twilight as she pack a couple more books into her bag.

Then in Rarity's room, Rarity sang_, "Can it be, Can it be the day where fashion soars into different heights? What is the fashion over there? I have to know! Egypt is waiting for its Rarity"_

Then as Pinkie was getting out of her room with a bounce, of course, in her step, she sang, "_ There will be a party in Cairo like never before, when Pinkie enters the floor, I will be there and everywhere, with me the fun will never, ever stop!"_

Outside the castle, but not too far away was Fluttershy in the Royal Gardens talking to the small animals there, "_My small friends, there is a place far from here, farther away than I have ever been before from my home, but there is a flutter going on in my stomach, and I truly think it is excitement or maybe _nervousness_?"_

_In Egypt…._

"_Your Princess is here, let's get to work, there is so much to do and so-little-time. The festival is almost here! Excitement is everywhere! Let's get to work!" _sang Kira as she got out of the palace, and use this as a calling to her friends since her refine, soprano voice echo throughout the entire plaza area.

"_Hizlan! Hizlan! Its time my friends, make ready to fly, get the chariots ready, tis time to work quickly, the festival is a upon us now!" _sang Sun Kiss, a golden Pegasus, who was the second command for the cleanup of the plaza, who was helping some of the Pegasus strap on some of the chariots for the cats and the non-flying ponies to use.

"_My friends the key to success is teamwork, but it's our one and only gift, that we all have, it's Saha'La, Saha'La, time to clean the pillars, and the floors needs maintenance that's where we come in!" _sang Black Magic, a black furred, white mane and tail, male unicorn, who is a close friend Kira, who is the leader of the unicorns clean squad.

"_Flying is helpful, magic is plentiful, hard workers are hard to come by, and that is where we come in, we are the ones who care about the intimate details, the ones who truly make the finishing touch count!" _sang Rei Sun, a red haired, golden fur, earth pony, who was the leader of the earth ponies in Egypt for the cleaning project.

In Canterlot…

" _A new culture has open up, and I will learn everything there is to know about that place, isn't that right Spike?" _sang Twilight as she walked downstairs to the first level of Celestia's castle.

"_Maybe I will finally be able to relax, and not be rushed by Twi, to laze around the whole day, eating jewels, will be a dream come true!" _sang Spike quietly as he was shaking his head as he was listening to Twilight saying how she was going to study, and learn more stuff, and then he thought, "Does she ever relax and unwind? She is overworking herself, it's amazing she hasn't gone crazy yet, or has she?"

"_Bye for now my friends, I better get a-going now, see you soon" _said Fluttershy in a sing-song voice of hers as she raced off toward the entrance of the Canterlot Palace waiting for her friends to come out as she watched Celestia's guards getting a couple of the chariots ready.

" _This is it, it's time to get going, my things are pack and ready to go, Equestrian fashion is coming to Egypt, oh I can't wait for them to see me shine" sang Rarity as she boarded one of the chariots, which was with Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle, along with Spike._

"_This is it, This is it, We are going to Egypt, Finally!" _said Pinkie in a sing-song voice as she was bouncing around a bit in the chariot she is going to share with just Fluttershy, who was softly smiling at Pinkie's silliness. Then they took off to the sky, both chariots, and they were off to Egypt….

In Egypt….

There were ponies with sponges strapped on their hooves, while the unicorns use their magic to put on the tiles liquid polish, to make the tiles shine, and gleam, which they haven't done in such a long time. As soon as the liquid polish was dumped everywhere in the plaza floor, since the whole floor was made out of tiles and mosaics, many of the earth ponies whose hooves were strapped with sponges, order themselves into groups, with some others who have already started on the corners and the outer borders of the plaza. Then many of the ponies in the center, 'skated' off onto different directions, some were showing off their skating skills, others were very meticulous on their job on helping waxing the plaza floor, some of the unicorns join also into the skating fun.

"_This celebration this year is going to be different, my friends, it will be a never before seen spectacle, am I right friends?" _sang Kira as she came down the stairs and watched her friends, and the others working deciding how she should help them out.

"_It will be different Kira Chi, you will see, with our help and vision, we will create such a spectacular festival" _sang everyone as they smile at her, when she enter the plaza, 'skating' to the center of the plaza as she made her graceful entrance to her adoring friends and subjects.

"_Here is our Princess who we adore so well, and she is here to help as always, without her the festival wouldn't be complete!" _sang the Pegasus, and the cats, who were flying to the top of the columns and pillars, cleaning the torch area, which were marble bowls, which needed some serious cleaning, so there were also some ponies helping out since the cat, and the ponies every so often had to switch cleaning the torch bowls, since all of them were oh-so full of ash, and dust. Then when one torch bowl was full of dirty water, it was then carry by the ponies or cats on the chariots by buckets, which were then use to dump the water into the sewers. As soon as one of the groups was done with one bowel, they rushed off to the nearest pool, and washed themselves off the dust, ash, and mud. And this process was repeated until or the torch bowls of each pillar and column were clean.

Flying Towards Egypt….

"_Mysteries abound, undiscovered treasure, forgotten knowledge is what we will find in Egypt_ "sang at first Celestia, then Rarity, and finally Twilight; as they were singing their voice intertwine oh-so gracefully, and smoothly. As they were singing their voices express their excitement, but also the individual will and motive of each of the ponies as they look straight ahead, all of them nervous and excited about their sunset arrival to Egypt.

On the other chariot were Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, talking about what they will be doing as soon as they arrived to Egypt. Well, in reality, it was mostly Pinkie doing the talking as Fluttershy kept mostly quiet, and listen to what Pinkie had to say.

"_Bake goods to eat, dancing and partying are my two favorite things to do, and we are going, we are going to a festival!"_ sang Pinkie Pie while bouncing very lightly on the chariot.

"You sound very excited Pinkie about this trip to Egypt" said Fluttershy smiling as she watched Pinkie kind of hoping around the chariot, because of how excited she is.

"_Excited? That's just only the half of it! There are camels, honey to eat, so much sweets will be eaten during the festival, so much incense, so many different smells to smell, exotic food and drink to satisfy anypony's appetite or thirst!" _said Pinkie Pie in a sing-song voice as she was looking straight ahead starting to see a strange looking top for a building, unaware that it was one of the Pyramids of Giza, she spotted through a patch of clouds…..

Sunset Hour in Egypt…

With the plaza area near the palace, finally finish, and ready for the festival to begin as soon as the full moon will show itself as Bast, the cat goddess way of giving permission to the ponies and cats, who worship her to begin the festival, and the fall of Ra to be complete (The sunset). As everyone else was getting ready for the festival, Kira went back into the palace, and went to her room, where Kiya was waiting for her with a smile on her face. As soon as Kira enter her room, Kiya jump off from Kira's bed, and half-dragged Kira in a playful matter to the bathroom, which was in an adjoining room with Kira's, as soon as they enter the bathroom, Kiya helped Kira out of her dirty scandals, and outfit that Kira was wearing when she was helping cleaning the plaza. Then Kiya lightly pushed Kira into the direction of the pool that was in Kira's bathroom, as soon as Kira enter the pool, a couple of Kiya's handmaidens went, and poured soap on top of Kira's mane, and slowly they lather the soap they pour on her all over her body, then they just let her relax, and soak a bit in the water, before they started to pour water on top of her to wash away the bubbles and soap from Kira's fur and hair.

In the Third Level of the Palace….

"Wow! This place is amazing, and the fashions of the royals here are too died for!" said Rarity as she was fixing her scandals that she bought in a store in Egypt, which was close by the palace. As she was doing that Applejack came out of her room with braids on her tail like how some of the earth ponies in Cairo were wearing them.

"Why Applejack I didn't know you were the type to copy fashions, and adapt to one place so quickly "said Rainbow Dash jokingly as she saw Applejack's tail loose with three skinny braids swinging about.

"Dash, it is good manners to try things which one has been introducing to, and besides many of the earth ponies here wear their tails like this; which I thought was interesting." Said Applejack as she stretched, and waited for the others to arrive to the hallway before they exited the palace to join the festivities.

Back to Kira's Room…

"Kiya what was with the ambushing me idea?"asked Kira in a playful tone of voice as she was standing still letting Kiya's handmaidens dry her.

"Oh come on Kira, don't be such a spoil-sport about it, and besides you are beautiful again, and that's what counts, your work with your friends, and subjects in the plaza was so amazing!" said Kiya purring as they walked toward Kira's closet room, full of clothes.

"Thanks Kiya!" said Kira blushing a bit from the praise she received from her sister, Queen Kiya of Egypt. Then Kira decided to wear Krios gift collar, and a necklace with the a charm that was shaped like an ankh, and a simple white dress with a light robe on top, which was made out of the finest linen, and she chose a pair of scandals, which had a couple of rubies embedded into them.

"Now you are perfect to go to the festival, you truly are the 'evening star 'Kira, as I am the morning star" said Kiya smiling and purring at Kira as they exited Kira's bedroom, and descended to the third level to 'pick up' a part of their guests who stayed in the third level of the palace…

In The Room Of Luna's…

As Luna was combing the hair of Cadance, she saw that Cadance look a bit nervous, and then Luna smile at her, before saying," Cadance, why so nervous? You will be perfect, I am still amaze that Kiya wanted you to start off the festival, as a show of friendship between our two lands. But what really surprise me is that she supplies you with some histories from their library about a war that happen way before Celestia and I were born, which is very interesting,indeed,no?"

"Yes it is, and they want me to sing an Aria, about the death of a tribal leader who was part of their history, the leader of the Shiyakubi Tribe (The pony tribe that was part of the war) Star Heart, Luna have you or your sister ever heard of these histories of Egypt before?" asked Cadance while she waited for Luna to answer her question as she also was looking at her necklaces she brought with her, and those she brought from a close by jewelry shop in Cairo.

"Strangely enough I haven't Cadance, and neither has Celestia, but what I have heard from word- from- mouth, from some of the ponies and cats of Cairo, here in this city, is that it is a well-known story here, well not just a story, since many seem to think it is a legend of epic proportions, since the story has been first pass down through the oral traditions here in Egypt. But why Kiya wants you to perform a lament to Star Heart, is beyond me? I guess in a way, I am being a bit silly about this, but I always thought one should start a festival with a happy, positive note, not one of dread and sadness, but then again, I guess the Egyptians like to put to rest the ghost of their past" said Luna at first with a how-about-that tone of voice to a tone of interest as she was talking about how she gather the information about that particular part in Egypt's history to a tone that was a mixture of wariness, and mostly curiosity as she stopped combing Cadence's mane.

As they were about to exit, a knock on the door of Cadence's room sounded, so Cadence decided to answer the door as she gave Luna a nod as if saying to her that she will get the door, but when she open the door she was kind of surprise, when she saw that Kiya came to check on them on the second floor of the palace.

"You look magnificent Cadence, very magnificent indeed, my friend! I was wondering if you wouldn't mind talking in private with me, just for a few moments, of course, I know that you are probably a bit anxious about your performance, I shall not take long" said Kiya as she bowed her head to Cadence out of politeness.

"Yes, of course Kiya, I'll be delighted to talk to you, Luna, I hope you don't mind if I just take a few moments talking to Kiya" said Cadance smiling at Kiya then at Luna, as she put on a necklace that had an emerald dangling from it.

"Of course, Cadance, I should check on Daring, and her friends, but most importantly, I must check for my sister's, and the other's arrivals." Said Luna as she bow her head at Cadance, then at Kiya, as she exited Cadance room, and closed the door giving the privacy Kiya and Cadence wanted…

The Arrival of Celestia and the others…..

"We are finally here!" said Twilight as she look down to see the Nile River, and the city of Cairo almost right below them, and Rarity was taking everything in, and grinning ear to ear, showing her excitement.

"This is going to be wonderful, we will make it before the festival officially starts, which means I will be able to mingle, and make myself known in Egypt!" said Rarity excitedly as she was already thinking on what outfit to wear for the very first night of the festival.

On the other chariot, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were talking excitedly also about what they were going to do as soon as they landed. After a while the chariots slowly descended toward the center plaza of Cairo, after what felt like a whole hour pass them by, they finally landed on the plaza, and had officially arrive to Egypt. As they were all getting out of their chariots, Luna saw them as she exited the palace that she galloped toward her sister, happy to see that her sister, Celestia, and the others arrived safely to Egypt.

"You are here sister, I was starting to worry about you, and the others, So how your flight here was? I hope nothing unexpected happen during your trip!" said Luna in a relieved voice as she looked at Luna, and then at their friends to make sure everyone was here, and accounted for.

"The trip went well sister, it was a smooth trip, and the weather was more than perfect to travel in. I see you are already dressed, and ready to go to the festival, I see. You look good sister." Said Celestia in a calm voice as she was a bit of her magic to put her belonging, and Twilight's, and the other's belongings in a cart close by, which had a couple of guards ready to take the luggage inside to the palace, and into the specify rooms, which these guests of the Queen Kiya will be using…

Nighttime….The Rising of the Full Moon

(First Night of the Festival)

"Ponies and Cats alike, every year we have waited patiently for this festival to come as it signals the rebirth of life, but also of good luck, and fate. Now I have to say is that we are very lucky to be hosting a group of ponies, and their royalty the Princesses Luna, Celestia, and Cadence from Equestria, a land faraway from our Egypt, so please make them feel welcome here in Egypt!" said Kiya in an excited, but charismatic voice as she finished this part of her speech, there was a spectacle display of applause toward the Princesses, and Twilight, and her friends. Then the applause quiet down, and before Kiya could continue her speech, a group of soldiers march toward the center of the plaza, and toward the dais set up in the center of the plaza, but as soon as these soldiers came closer, they became more recognizable by everyone, except for those who came from Equestria. The soldiers actually wore Roman army attire, which meant Lucifer was close by. As soon as these soldiers stopped their formation near the center dais, they all bowed their heads toward Kiya out of respect, then the cat from the center of the group stood up gracefully on his two hind legs, and did the most elegant bow anypony , any cat saw. Then when his bow was finish, he then started walking towards Kiya as he did so his midnight black fur and colored toga shone under the moonlight, and the torch light.

"_Kiya, no it can't be! It has been five years! You have grown beautifully, and I see the gods have been kind to you" _said Lucifer in a refine, but deep singsong voice as his tail and hers twisted together as a way of greeting.

"_Five years? It feels like not even a day pass us by mi amor" _sang Kiya as she and Lucifer both at the same time got on their hind legs, and then embraced each other as they did that the festival crowd quieted with some 'aww's that is so sweet' remarks passing by here and there.

"You spoke Latin, my dear!" said Lucifer as he started kissing her front right leg from top to bottom, then Kiya told him to stop while blushing a bit as he stopped but still stayed kneeling at her on the white, marble stairs of the dais.

Then he got up and presented her with a small box, and inside the box was a gold necklace with a gold ring hanging from it, and the inscription inside the ring was _'mi amor gaudiis semper esse Kiya'_. Then when Kiya saw it, her eyes brighten, and yet she look shock at what Lucifer gave her, but then she smile, a very sweet smile towards Lucifer.

"What is this Lucifer? It is beautiful, really it is!" said Kiya blushing a bit as she hold still, and let Lucifer put the necklace on her, but it was the ring that really caught her eye as she saw the inscription inside the ring.

"Before the war, we were supposed to get marry, my dear Kiya, but then the war came that took me from you for five years, and now I am back, and still have all my nine lives still intact, so will you marry me Kiya?"asked Lucifer to Kiya, but since everyone by now went quiet, when they heard what Lucifer asked Kiya, everyone was like 'Aww', and many of them were containing their excitement as they waited for Kiya's answer.

After a few moments past, Kiya's smile, if it was possible brightened more, than she said, "Yes, Lucifer I will marry you, I have worry so much since you left me those last five years to fight in that war, I don't want to lose you, my dear, I love you so much" said Kiya purring oh-so contently.

Then as soon as she said 'yes', there was so much cheering coming from the crowds of the festival, then Kiya grabbed a paw of Lucifer's, and then she smile at him as they once more embrace each other. Then Kiya announced, " Ponies and cats alike, I present to you, your new Pharaoh, and my loving, and soon-to-be husband, Lucifer, the General and Commander of the Roman Cat Army!"; then another round of applause, and cheering came from Kiya's subjects.

Then as soon as the crowds of the festival quieted down, Kiya started talking again, "And now I also introduced Cadence, Princess of Equestria, who is going to honor this festival, and us by singing us an aria, about the death of Star Heart, who like the leader of the Koryoshiko tribe, Krios has become legendary to all of us. So now I leave you with the Princess Cadence and her beautiful voice." Said Kiya as she took Lucifer's paw, and they went to join up with Kira, who was sitting in front of the dais, in an area that is only specify for royalty, and for their guests, Celestia and her friends.

Then Cadence walked up the stairs of the white marble dais, and move toward the center of the dais, then she looked at the faces of her friends, and then at the rest of the crowd, and she saw faces of excitement, but also the look of those holding onto their seats as they waited for the song to start as many of them were well-versed on the stories of the war between Krios and Star Heart for the all-powerful emerald.

But before Cadence started singing she remember what Kiya told her when they were left alone, was that Kira like Zecora will be helping out, except Kira's part won't be as easy to 'see' that's all Kiya had said, but Kiya also told her that no one should know about Kira's part since it was going to be a surprise, and will add the mystic of the performance, then after a few moments Cadence started to sing…

The Death of Star Heart/The Lament of Kolaia

_Everything was silent, deadly silent_

_Two brave warriors were left standing_

_Each knew that one must die tonight_

_Krios, The Dark Warrior growl his challenge_

_Star, The Fearless One, accepted the Challenge_

_Death was waiting at bay, smiling at both of them_

Then as Cadance was still singing in her soprano voice, as she was doing that Zecora use a bit of her magic, and some special colorful powder, to create a most spectacular, magical visual of the most famous, mythical battle between Krios, and Star Heart that everyone in the crowd gather closer listening carefully to Cadance, but took great care not to miss a moment of the visual, because as Cadence went deeper into the story the visual change to show the next event….

_Krios, strike first, and his blow landed true_

_ This did not phase Star at all!_

_ Then Star tries to tackle Krios _

_ He succeeded for a while_

_ Not knowing that Krios devised his ultimate demise_

_ Krios then waited for the perfect time, for the perfect kill_

_ As Krios grinned oh so evilly, Star kicked him off him as Krios try to scratch_

_ His soft -furred face._

_Star had received many injuries from Krios and still he fought on._

_Star fought on and on and on, never stopping, never waiving from the fight!_

_He knew only one will stand, and one will fall, the emerald has taken its toll._

_How long this battle lasted, is a question for many, even those who were witnesses_

_As they both look at each other, the rest of the world disappear for them_

_There was just eternal darkness watching them, waiting for the next one to strike_

_A powerful blow._

_Krios started to limp, when he dealt a mighty blow from Star_

_Star too, also started slowing down, as he saw Krios struggling to walk_

_Both were in so much pain, that the pain felt unbearable to them both_

_Neither wanted to show weakness, both were strong at heart as warriors should be._

_Again, and again they slashed and clawed each other, neither wanting to stop the fight._

_Death was closing in, Death knew one of them must die, Death waited patiently as he_

_Always does!_

_The Final round, the Final blow came in the most unexpected way!_

_Krios then feigned weakness, he started to limp, Hope, his love, gasped in fear._

_Then everything and everyone became silent when they saw Krios limp._

_Many were in shock, some started to shed tears when Krios limped, once again._

_Star was wary, a most wise choice, indeed! And so he tarries, and watched Krios carefully._

_Then Krios fell, silence also fell on the field, not a sound was heard as Star charged._

_Hoping that his final charge will take care of Krios, Star charged with his final strength_

_Then faster than the eye could see a whip or was it a lasso lashed out at Star_

_Then Krios pulled with all his might, then Star started to choke._

_For Krios this was music, such sweet music for his ears to hear!_

_Then as Star got closer to Krios, he felt weaker and weaker as he walks_

_Toward Krios, when he was within reach…._

_Krios took the plunge….._

_Everything was silent….._

_Not a soul made a noise…._

_As a death rattle was heard…_

_Star was gone forever…._

_His spirit soared toward Paradise…._

_His Family mourned, his kinsmen wallow in their grief, the sadness never-ending_

_Then a lament was heard throughout the battlefield…._

As Zecora was doing her magic's with her special colored powder, now with the help of Lone Sword, who was a unicorn, since Zecora wanted the images to be more realistic looking, but also larger, and with the small boost from Sword's magic was just enough to give a spectacular light show to the large, festive crowd as they were totally silent, but their eyes shone with the excitement, they were keeping bottle up.

When the first part of the song was over, a shadow was cast on top of everyone from above, as the ponies, and cats move themselves a bit to clearly see where the shadow was coming from, as they look up at one of the pillars that was lit up by a torch on top, they saw someone shrouded all in black, and the figure had its head down as if in grief, then a stealthy breeze came through the plaza, and the way it let the loose hanging cloth this figure was wearing sway, gave the feeling that this person, or shadow should be at peace, not suffering.

What the ponies and cats below including Lone Sword, Zecora, Luna, Celestia, and the Mane six didn't know was that this figure was actually Kira in disguised, since Kiya planned Kira's part of this performance, and that was the main reason why she needed to talk to Princess Cadence in private, since it was to tell her not to worry about Kira's part of the First Festival Night Performance, so Cadence accepted the idea, and went along with it, since it was to be a surprise for the others.

Then as promised by Krios earlier, when he was using a bit of the emerald's head to communicate to Kira by using his telepathic powers, Krios gave Kira the ability to alter her voice a bit, which she did, and the voice she was using mostly, is what Krios mostly remembers how Kolaia, Star's wife sounded.

Then as soon as the song ended, Kira moved her neck, and face slowly on purpose for dramatic effect as her face looked toward the full moon, she gave a bone-chilling, cry of sadness, and then she cry out the name of Kolaia's mate, "Noooo! Star! Star! My Star! Why did you leave me?!", and then Kira for dramatic effect collapse on top of the pillar as if her body couldn't hold the grieve, which she was portraying extremely well with that little gift from Krios.

After she was done with her part of the performance, Sword and Zecora caught the attention again of the crowd with the magical visuals which they were producing to continue the story, and Cadence continued singing…..

The Lament of Kolaia

_My Star is gone, oh gods how could you have been so cruel?_

_This grieve I feel is like no other, it pulls at the heart of my being_

_Death has gained my beloved, a valiant warrior, may the Gods grant him peace._

_His days in this dreary world are over, and mine has begun without him_

_There is so much sadness to be express, it will never end, this torment!_

_My daughters won't see their father again, what will I tell them?_

_He has been killed by a brute, he died a horrible, but honorable death!_

_Star, I will always remember you, I will never, never forget you!_

_I will grieve, our daughters will grieve, and your tribe will grieve for you!_

_We will honor your memory, light a candle to guide your soul upwards,_

_We will pray that you reach the afterlife peacefully, if Almighty Ra allows it._

_This pain without you is unbearable, how am I supposed to go on?_

_You told me to always look for the light and live, and keep on living,_

_If something happen to you tonight, I wouldn't accept it….till now!_

_My heart goes with you, I will never love again, this I swear to you!_

_I promise to protect our daughters, always remind them of you!_

_We will meet again, when the time is right, death like life is swift_

_So we will meet again, my love, This I promise you!_

As Princess Cadence finally ended her song with her soprano voice, as usual, but at the end she holds the notes of her voice longer for dramatic effect. Then for a few moments everything was silent, and quiet, as it was like that Sword and Zecora finished up their little magic, visual light show. Then slowly, very slowly clapping could be heard throughout the plaza, that after a few moments it reached into a magnificent crescendo, and with that came loud, excited, almost idolizing cheering from the crowd for Princess Cadence, who just stood, and smile, shock at the praises she was receiving from her audience, and also from her friends.

As the clapping, and cheering went on, Kira got pick up by a Pegasus guard as was plan, and she rode on a chariot as the guard took her back to her balcony to get change in her room, since everyone's attention was on Princess Cadance, which made their exit easier to do. Then after a few moments, they reached her balcony, then Kira gave her thanks to the guard that picked her up, and then she enters her room.

As she got out of the black outfit she was wearing, she also told Krios to use a bit of power to fix her voice, which he did easily. Then she changed into a light red dress, and wore a simple headdress with a gold cobra on top of it as decoration, then she put on a pair of scandals, then she was off.

After a few minutes…..

As Kira was walking around her saw Daring, and her friends, so then she went towards them. As she did so the Mane Six said hi to her, and she said hi back with a smile on her face, then she nodded very politely toward Princess Luna and Celestia, to Zecora, and also Lone Sword, her most trusted friend, the Captain of the Guards. Then she went to Daring, and started talking to her.

"Hey Daring, do you want me to give you a quick tour of the nearby bazaars, and stores here?" asked Kira as she waited patiently for Daring's answer.

"Of course! Kira, thank you so much, so how do you want to do it? Walking or Racing?" asked Daring with a mischievous grin on her face as she waited for Kira's response.

"Yeah we could race, but fair warning, I am one of the best racers of all Cairo, so are you sure you want to race me?"asked Kira laughing a bit.

"You are on!" said Daring excitedly as she and Kira got ready to race unknowingly to the map store, and then Daring friends watch them race, while they were still visible to them. So Kira and Daring put all of their energy into this race, not knowing yet who was going to win, and arrive first to the map store, which by some unknown force was drawing them toward the map store first…

Glossary

Senet: Ancient Egyptian for Sister

Hizlan- a Turkish interjection meaning faster/quicker

Saha'la- Arabic for magic


	6. City of Secrets

"I'm going to win…" said Daring as she is flying as fast as she can to beat Kira to the map store. She's pulling out all the stops to beat her. Kira, knowing the city well since she was a filly, ran through a couple of shortcuts, running along the rooftops, and swinging through ropes making her made it to the map store first. Daring comes to the map store to see that Kira beats her to it first. "Dang! You're good, Kira," said Daring as she goes to her and bows at her. "Heh, it was nothing. I know this city from the back of my head. After all, I am a princess," said Kira with a chuckle. "Of course. Whatever you say, Princess Kira Chi," said Daring with a smile. "Anyway, lets get into the shop so we can find you a map," said Kira as she enters the map store. Daring nods and enters the map shop.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Kiya was in the Royal Chambers talking about the festival's upcoming events. "So, I was thinking about having the annual flying competition so that all the Pegasus from both Egypt and Ponyville can compete in this contest. For the unicorns, I suggest an magical fashion show and magic contest to see which unicorn got both beauty and magic," said Kiya as she was reading off the list of events. "Hmm… I love the flying competition, my queen. It should be very interesting," said Celestia while drinking her tea. "I've approve that and the contest for the unicorns," said Cadence with a smile. "What are the other events for the cats, earth ponies and foals, Kiya?" asked Luna. "Don't worry, Princess Luna. I've already got the events for them. For the earth ponies, we'll have an iron pony competition to see who's the strongest pony in the world. I know you're going to pull for Applejack because she's the strongest pony in Ponyville. But I'm pulling for Talisia," said Kiya with a smile. "Who's Talisia?" asked Celestia. "Talisia is Cairo's resident earth pony and is Cairo's Iron Pony champion 9 years running. She works in my private garden and she's the strongest pony in Egypt. Surely she can prove a challenge for Applejack," said Kiya with a chuckle. "That would make an interesting contest between those two," said Cadence while eating an apple. "I know you'll love it, Cadence. By the way, lovely aria during the start of the festival. It really brings out the history about Egypt," said Kiya with a smile. Cadence blushes softly and smiles. "Alright, as for the cats I'm thinking we'll have the annual Cairo Feline Brawl event, where every feline in the city will be battling it out in a free-for-all, ring out contest. If you want you can check it out. As for the foals and children, I'm thinking of a fun costume party for them," said Kiya with a smile. "Agree," said Celestia. "I'm in," said Luna. "Same here," said Cadence. "Ok. Now, let's rest for tomorrow so we can go over more events and enjoy my spa," said Kiya. The Princesses nodded in agreement and heads out to their respective rooms to retire for the night.

Back at the map store, Daring and Kira was browsing the aisles of different maps for places that have treasure. "Wow! So many maps to so many places. I don't know where to begin," said Daring in a calm voice. "Take your time, Daring. I'm sure you'll find the one you want," said Kira as she picks up a some books about treasure hunting. Daring picked up a couple of maps she can look over in the morning and takes them to the counter. She pays for them while the owner gives her a piece of paper with the saying '_The signs you'll find will be the lead, a lead that will unravel a deeper truth'_. "Deeper truth? I wonder what it could mean?" asked Daring in a calm voice. "It must be one of the secret riddles, Daring," said Kira while paying for her books. "Secret riddles?" asked Daring in a calm voice. "Thinking about it, Daring. This is Cairo, the city of secrets. Riddles, objects, & signs are clues to the deeper truth everyone been searching for," said Kira with a smile. "Has anyone discovered the deeper truth?" asked Daring. "No. Nobody discovered the deeper truth. But if you find the signs, objects, & solve the riddles, I think you can find the deeper truth," said Kira as she gets her books. Daring gets her maps and both her and Kira heads back to the palace to get some rest.

In a nice little house, Chrysalis and Trixie was busy getting their home together. "The Great and Powerful Trixie cannot believe that Trixie is staying in a shabby home like this," said Trixie in a pouting tone. "Yeah, well your consist whining is no making it any better, Trixie. Now help me get this place," said Chrysalis as she was busy moving the furniture with her magic. "Trixie don't do no work. The Great and Powerful Trixie is going to practice for her grand debut to the Queen of Egypt," said Trixie as she goes and does her magic. *_Note to self: Next time, pick someone who is not a buckin' headache. I hope this work*_ thought Chrysalis as she keeps fixing their home.

At the palace, Daring was laying in her room thinking about the riddle she picked up at the map store. "Man! What's up with that riddle?! '_The signs you'll find will be the lead, a lead that will unravel a deeper truth'._ Signs, deeper truth? It's got to mean something. Maybe I should sleep on it to learn some more," said Daring as she yawns softly and falls asleep. In the dream world, Daring was walking around a fable old village, filled with sincere quiet. The setting of the village was making Daring very uneasy for her. "Is it me or is someone or something watching me?" asked Daring in a calm voice. Just then, a group of cat warriors jumps out of their hiding spots and surrounds Daring. "It's a trap!" screamed Daring as she starts fighting the warriors off, trying to survive the odds. However, it was no use as the warriors surrounded her and knocks her out cold. "Looks like we got another pony," said one of the warriors. "Let's take her back to our village and have our leader decide her fate. If we're lucky, he can make her our little plaything," said the other warrior while looking at her flank and licking his lips. The warriors picked Daring up and carries her to Koryoshiko Tribe. A few minutes later, they've arrived at the village. As they proceed to head to the chief's hut, Daring was slowing waking up and looks around the village. She sees lot of cats, young & old, male & female, without any pony in sight. The huts are made nicely with expert care. As they approach the chief's hut, one of the warriors turns to Daring and said; "You'll show our leader with respect, pony." "If I wasn't tied up, I'll give you no-good felines a fight you'll never forget," said Daring as she struggles to get free. "We love to see you try, pony," said the warrior while laughing at her futile efforts to get free. "Oh you think that's funny, huh? Maybe you're scared of me," said Daring in a proud voice. "The only thing we're scared of is how badly we beat a little pony like him," said the other warrior laughing some more. Daring sighs softly as she remains calm and just go along with it, seeing where the situation might lead. Once inside, the warriors knees in front of the throne. "Chief, we've found another pony wondering around," said the warrior with a smile. Daring looks up to see Krios and another feline next to him. The feline's has black fur with red tribal markings, purple eyes, and wearing a standard female villager's outfit. "Another dirty, filthy pony? Brother, can we kill this one? Please, let me be the one to do it! My claws are aching for blood, ripping flesh, and screaming," said the feline as she meows softly. Krios looks at Daring and said; "No, Mileena. We're not killing ponies anymore. We did that in the war, and we're not going to do it again. However, this pony is awfully familiar," said Krios as he looks at Daring very closely. Daring growls at him, knowing that he's nothing but trouble. "Hmm…there's no need to kill this one. Might as well maker her a belly dancer for the warriors. There's always room for one more belly dancer," said Krios with a smile. Daring's mouth dropped as she heard what he said while the warriors grins softly at the idea. "We got a belly dancer," said the warriors while licking their lips and looking at her flank. Just then, Daring wakes up sweating and looks around her room. "Why am I having these dreams?! What do they mean?!" screamed Daring as she lays her head on her hooves, "I don't know why I'm having these dreams, but for some unknown reasons, both of my dreams have Krios in them. This might be a slight possibility, but I think that those dreams might be clues to finding the Blood Jade Emerald. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to find and solve the secret riddles." With that said, Daring closes her eyes and went back to sleep. The morning sun shines over Cairo. Many ponies and cats have awaken up and starts to day and enjoy the festival. Daring starts waking up and yawns softly. "Man, what a night. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night. Well, I guess I should get started finding and solving the riddles," said Daring as she gets up and starts to get ready for the day. Once she is ready, she starts to head out of the room and go to see her friends. "Hello, Ms. Do," said a soft voice. Daring turns around and sees Kiya, Queen of Egypt. "Hello, My Queen," said Daring while bowing at her. "Please, Ms. Do. You can call me Kiya. How are you this lovely morning?" said Kiya in a voice that is sweet like honey. "Well, I'm going to walk around the city and enjoying both the sights and festival. What about you, Kiya?" asked Daring with a smile. "Well, besides going on a spa day and thinking about my soon-to-be husband Lucifer, I'm going to be adding the new events for the festival. I heard that your friends are busy setting up shops in the Bazaar. Say, why don't you take Kira with you? She need to walk around the city on in a while. It's a test for a princess, so I want her to be ready for when I step down some day," said Kiya with a smile. "Of course, Kiya. Where should I find her?" asked Daring. "She's in her private chambers getting ready for the day," said Kiya, "well I've got to get ready for my lovely Lucifer, so I will be you a bid farewell." She bows and goes to her room. Daring heads to Kira's room and knocks on her door. "I'm coming," said Kira in a calm voice. In a few seconds, Kira comes out of her room wearing an Egyptian explorer's outfit, way better than Daring's outfit. "Ah, Daring. So nice to see you. So, what do the Princess of Egypt may do for you?" asked Kira in a royal voice. "Well, I'm going to walk around Cairo to solve some of the riddles. Wanna tag along?" asked Daring with a smile. "Of course. I would love to walk around town with you," said Kira with a smile. With that said, Kira and Daring starts to head out of the palace and into the bazaar to solve the riddles. Meanwhile, in the bazaar, Applejack was busy setting up her apple stand to see some apples to make some bits for Sweet Apple Acres. "Ah'm hope Ah make a lot of bits here. Ah need enough bits for the new barn on the farm," said Applejack with a smile. "Hmm…apples huh?" said a voice. Applejack turns around and see a strong female earth pony pulling a heavy cart of trees and plants. Her coat is ebony with red markings all over her body, ghostly-white mane and tail, and her eyes are golden. Her clothing is a ruby red scarf and black Egyptian skirt. She looks like she in her late teens to early 20's. "Howdy there! Welcome to Applejack's Apple Stand. Mah apples are the best from Sweet Apple Acres. Ah'm Applejack of Ponyville," said Applejack while tipping her hat to her. The earth pony bows at her and said; "Greetings, Applejack. I'm Talisia. I work in Queen Kiya's garden and is the strongest earth pony in Cairo." "Strongest earth pony in Cairo, eh? Well, Ah'm the strongest earth pony in Ponyville. Ah bet that Ah can beat you, Talisia," said Applejack with a smile. "Is that a challenge?" asked Talisia as she give Applejack the 'You got some nerve' look. Before Applejack can say anything, one of the Royal Guards walked into the bazaar and post a note on the wall and walked away. Both Talisia and Applejack walked over to the sign and it reads:

_You think you're the toughest, powerful, & strongest earth pony? Now it's time to prove it! Enter the Cairo's Annual Iron Pony Contest. Withstand the elements, overpower obstacles, and outlast your opponents. If you can survived all of that and the challenges, then you'll have a shot to take on local legend and 9-time Iron Pony Champion, Talisia aka 'Amazonian Fury'. If you have the stones, the heart, & passion to become the Iron Pony Champion, then sign up and show them who's boss!_

Applejack grins softly as she turns to Talisia and said, "Ok then_._ Let's settle this in the Iron Pony Contest, Amazonian Fury." "I'm going to take great pleasure in taking you down a notch or two, Applejack," said Talisia with a soft grin, "but until then, I would love to buy some of your juicy apples. They're my favorite fruit and I've heard that the apples from Ponyville are the sweetest apples in the world." Applejack smiles as she signs up for the contest and sells Talisia a basket of apples. "Looks like we're rivals, Applejack," said Talisia while paying for her apples. "Rivals and friends, Talisia," said Applejack with a smile. Talisia nods softly and takes a bite out of the apple and smile. "Oh, by the Goddess! The stories are true! You are the Goddess of Apples, Applejack," said Talisia while bowing at her. "Aw shucks! Ya'll making me blush," said Applejack while blushing deeply. Talisia put the apples in the basket and said, "Well, it's nice chat with you. But I need to plant these plants and trees in the garden. I'll see you in the contest, Applejack." Talisia bows and heads to the palace to add the trees and plants to Kiya's garden. Applejack smiles as she earned both a friend and a rival in the same day. With her new found energy, she went busy selling apples to the customers. Meanwhile, Daring and Kira was busy solving the riddles. They're 1st riddle was a musical clue. The clue was '_A mysterious melody that haunts the heart'_. "That haunts the heart? What does that mean?" asked Kira in a low tone. "Kira, music is the key of life. Any type of music can influence a heart," said Daring in a calm voice. "That's great, but what's that got to do with this clue?" asked Kira. Daring thinks softly about the clue and then remembers the song Cadence sang last night. "That's it! An aria!" screamed Daring in a proud voice. "Aria? What do you mean?" asked Kira while looking at her. "In music, an aria is a mysterious melody that can sometimes enrich the heart or haunt the heart," said Daring in a calm voice. "You're right! Cause when I heard the song, it haunts my heart," said Kira while nodding her head in agreement. "Awesome. We solve our 1st riddle. Let's solve some more," said Daring as she dashes off to the next clue. "Hey! Wait for me!" screamed Kira as she tries to catch up to her. Unknown to Kira, a mysterious feline was looking at her very calmly. "Oh my…you've grown so much since the last time we met. I guess it's time I make my appearance to her," said with feline with a smile. The feline goes away and plans his meeting with Kira. In the lower section of Cairo, Fluttershy was busy caring the camels at the local camel shop. "Oh my…I didn't know there are some many camels here," said Fluttershy in a soft voice. "They are native here in Egypt, miss," said Lucifer as he walks up to Fluttershy, as she jumps up and hides behind a potted plant. "Um…did I do something to upset you?" asked Lucifer in a calm voice. Fluttershy comes out from hiding and sees Lucifer. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you caught me by surprise. I'm Fluttershy," said Fluttershy while bowing at Lucifer. "Lovely name, Fluttershy. I'm Lucifer, Captain of the Roman army and Kiya's soon-to-be mate. Very nice to meet you," said Lucifer as he bows at her. Fluttershy blushes deeply as she bows back at him. "So, what are you doing here, Lucifer?" asked Fluttershy in a calm voice. "Oh, just walking around the beautiful city, Fluttershy. What are you doing here?" asked Lucifer with a smile. "Oh, I'm feeding and caring these camels, Lucifer. Would you care to join me?" asked Fluttershy with a smile. "I would love to, but I need to decline. I must head back to the palace for an important talk with Kiya. I'll make it up to you someday," said Lucifer. "Oh, that's ok. It's nice meeting you, Lucifer," said Fluttershy with a smile. Lucifer smiles as he heads back to the palace while Fluttershy went back to caring the camels. A few hours later, the sun was starting to set and nightfall will come. Daring and Kira has both found and solved most of the secret riddles. But they weren't easy for the duo. They been through a lot all day. They had to battle shady characters, doing odd jobs, solving a mystery, recording mysterious objects, and doing a dance routine. "I can't believe we solved half of the riddles, Daring. This is so awesome!" said Kira with a smile. "Yeah. If we keep this up, we'll discover the deeper truth in no time," said Daring with a grin. Then, without wrong, a mysterious being ran past the two mares at lighting speed. Kira shakes her head and sees that her necklace is gone. "Hey! Come back here!" screamed Kira as she dashes after the thief. Daring tilts her head and said; "Lively city. It's getting quite late. I guess I would head back to the palace. Kira will be back." She jumps up and flies back to the palace. Meanwhile, Kira was chasing the thief of her necklace. The thief dashes into a dead end alley and looks back at Kira. "You're very bold, thief. Stealing from a princess means you're a worthy opponent," said Kira while licking her lips. "Ok you got me. So what are you going to do now?" asked the figure with a smile. Kira dashes at her and tackles him to the ground. "Ha! No contest," said Kira in a proud voice and remove the figure's hood. Once the hood was off, she was looking at the young feline who is very familiar to her. The feline is 18 years old, his fur is sliver with purple markings, his eyes are the color of a dark green forest, and he's wearing a black leather collar with a small ruby hanging off it. "Who are you?" asked Kira as her heart starts to flutter in her chest. "Come now, my dear. Surely you know who I am, my beautiful pony," said the feline while purring softly at her. "It cant be…Nasir?" asked Kira in a soft voice. "Correct, Kira," said Nasir with a smile. Kira starts shedding tears of joy as she kisses him deeply and laying on top of him. Nasir purring softly as he returns the kiss and holds her tightly with his paw on her flank. Kira breaks the kiss and nuzzles his neck. "Nasir, my love. Where have you been all these years? I was worried about you for 11 years," said Kira in a sad voice. "I was laying low, Kira. I'm sorry I made you worried. I'm back and I'm standing by your side," said Nasir with a smile. Kira looks up and smiles. It was long time since they both met. Back when they she was a foal and he was an kitten, those two were inseparable. But when Nasir tried to steal a gem from a noble Egyptian pony, Kiya, Kira's sister, sentence him to 11 years in the dungeon. Despite all that, Kira still stop by to see him. Every time the two meet, their bond grows stronger and stronger to the point that they fallen madly in love with each other. Kira leans in Nasir's ear and whispers, "Come stay at the palace with me, my love. I don't want to lose you again." Nasir nods softly and put Kira's necklace back on her. "I see you still got it, Nasir," said Kira with a chuckle. "I know, my love," said Nasir while kissing her cheek. Kira gets off him and both her and Nasir race back to the palace before night falls in Cairo While they kept running, Krios, who is in the necklace, saw Nasir and said; "Hmm…he can be helpful to Kira. I can help him."

(Nighttime)

It's now nighttime in Cairo. Many ponies and felines are drifting into dream land. In the palace, Kiya was in her room licking and cleaning her fur, thinking about putting together some big event tomorrow evening. Lucifer silently sneaks into her room and nuzzles her back, which made her jump a little. "Lucifer! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" asked Kiya in a playful voice. "I would never give my beloved a heart attack," said Lucifer while giving her a kiss. She kisses him back and said; "So, how was your day?" "It was good, Kiya. I met with Fluttershy, one for the ponies from Equestria. She's awfully shy," said Lucifer while licking her neck. "Really? That's awfully nice of you. We'll I'm trying to think of what to dot for tomorrow night, my dear," said Kiya while purring softly. "Well, if you want we can throw a masquerade party, my sweet Kiya," said Lucifer with a smile. Kiya looks at him and smiles at him. "What a purrr-fect idea, my love! We can have it in the palace's ballroom. Every pony and cat will be there and have a great time. All I need to do is to talk to Twilight if she knows a pony who knows how to throw a party," said Kiya with a smile. In the far end room of the palace, Pinkie's tail starts twitching as she stands up and said; "My Pinkie senses are tingling!"


	7. Divine Design

Chapter 06

Divine Design

"Deeper truths, signs, riddles, dreams full of mysteries, and yet familiarity, why is this happening to me? Why Now? Oh great Amun-Re, what does this mean, I pray to you for guidance and solace, give me the answer for which I seek, this is my request to you" said Kira softly, and sincerely as she crawled up into her bed, and sighed a bit as soon as she sighed, she saw that the candles around her room were going off. Her first reaction was one of surprised, but as the shadow drew closer to her, she saw that it was only Nasir helping her getting ready to go to bed, then as Kira put her necklace with the spirit of Krios inside the onyx of the necklace on the table, Nasir came to her, and kissed her goodnight, before he pulled the lever down for the black curtains to fall around the bed, and, of course, he left the balcony doors open. Then Nasir lay down on the other side of her bed, then he got closer to her as he did so he nuzzle her a bit.

"Why were you praying to Amun-Re, my love, tell me, what's wrong?" asked Nasir looking at her with a concern look on his face.

"I don't know Nasir, I just don't know, to tell you the truth I been having this strange dream lately, and I am trying to figure out the importance of this dream. Gods, you wouldn't believe me if I told you Nasir, my dream, I mean" said Kira shaking her head a bit, and use a soft tone voice as she look a bit concern.

Then Nasir raised his eyebrow in worry for Kira, wondering what made her so quiet, then he smile at her before saying, "Come Kira tell me, I won't laugh, it seems like you are deeply trouble about something? ", as he nuzzle her neck as they were laying down in the bed with just the natural light of the moonlight lighting her room.

"You are very sweet Nasir, my dream happen not just two days ago, in that dream, I met Krios, you know the keeper of the emerald, Slayer of Star Heart, the pony tribe leader" said Kira looking at him with a worried look, but her voice was calm, and almost excited that she got to meet Krios.

"It was only a dream Kira, and yet I am a bit concern, but not too concern just yet, my love!" said Nasir as he snuggled against her, and then he kiss her cheek, and forehead, and smile at her before saying, " You are my moon and sun, my morning and evening star, Kira, I love you with all of my soul, and I will give my life for your happiness, my flaming beauty", then he watched as she kiss him, and he kiss back, after a few seconds, she yawn , and fell asleep with a smile on her face. As she was sleeping, Nasir kept watch until he too fell asleep….

In Kira's Dream world….

It was nighttime, wherever she was in, the moon was full, and it shine oh-so bright, lighting the path Kira was walking. As she walk she came across a village, it look old, and yet it look like it never age a day, it was beautiful by Kira's standards, which were pretty high, of course, the village was simple, but with where it was situated at, she couldn't help but just look at the village, it didn't feel strange to her, actually it felt the total opposite, she felt like she belong in the village. But as she was walking toward the center of the village, she thought, "Talk about a peaceful village, this is very strange, indeed, there is no one here, its empty, why would the people just leave this beautiful place?", then as she kept on walking, the scene she saw surprise her, next to a fountain, which was running smoothly, and was situated in the middle of a green, grassy area was a table with the most fresh fruits imaginable, just waiting to be eaten, and next to the bowls of fruits were a couple of golden chalices, full of pomegranate juice, her favorite drink ever. So she smiled at the sight, but she also thought how simple, and peaceful this setting look, she was also a bit wary, why in this empty village, a table was set up for her, as if someone knew she was going to arrive, but she went over to the table, and chose a couple of grapes to eat thinking no harm will come on eating them. How wrong she was. As she was eating, and drinking her pomegranate juice, while she was doing so a young, and slender feline was watching her from the second floor of one of the buildings, purring almost contently before saying, "Krikri, my brother, you are saying that this pony is a descendant of ours? The fierce eyes of yours are within her, Hope's spirit rides within her, brother, I can sense it. But I wonder what trait, has she gotten from me?"

"Mileena, what are you planning, my dear sister? I know that look of yours from anywhere, Mileena, tell me now, what is your plan?" asked Krios at first softly as his tail brushed on his sister's back soothingly, but at the end his tone change a bit as if a bit worry for Kira, but he kept his composure, and smiled at his sister, so sweetly, and then he purred at her as he waited for her response.

"You worry too much brother, I was only just planning a little…..ambush, is all, nothing serious, Krios" said Mileena in a tone of oh-no I am in trouble now, with a bit of her tone feigning innocence, and sweetness as she waited for his response.

"You are setting a trap for Kira?! Are you out of your mind! I have yet to win her full trust, and here you are Mileena, setting a trap, and guess who she will blame, me! And why should I let you do this to Kira?"asked Krios at first with a frustrated sigh, then a bit of anger pop out of his voice, which he try to hide from his sister, since he didn't mean to get angry at her, and then his tone turn into I-am-very-curious tone of voice.

"Oh Krikri, you are no fun anymore" said Mileena with a small pout playing along her mouth, then she continue talking, " Well since she is part of our family, and she has yet to realize that, so this ambush could, I guess it could be called her First Assessment to see if she truly is part of our family, how about we just watch, and see if she can handle herself in an ambush, a fight" as she purred a bit at the end, and had a mischievous smile on her lips as she waited for Krios agreement before she signal her ambush group to execute her plan.

"You do have a point, my young sister! Fine! I will let you do your little assessment of Kira, and I have to admit, I can't wait for the entertainment to start, since that other pony Daring Do, only provided small entertainment for me" said Krios smiling a bit evilly looking a lot more like his old self during the war.

"I knew, you will agree with me brother, and I truly hope this provides some entertainment for you brother. Also if she is our descendent then she will use that keen, devious mind of hers to outwit her opponents" said Mileena reassuringly to her brother , then she signal her group to start the ambush.

As Mileena was giving the signal, Kira was just finishing her second cup of pomegranate juice, just as she did so, she heard the slight sound of a twig cracking as if someone step on it, then as she look at the direction where the sound came from, what she didn't watch out for where the cats close to her, as her attention was diverted to the sound, not a second later, Kira felt five nooses tighten around her slender neck. When Kira felt the ropes twisting, and tightening around her, she try to shake the ropes off, but couldn't, then she saw a small group of cats jeering a bit at her like as if she was easy prey for them. This hit the nerve core of Kira since she has never met anyone who would disrespect her that easily, but she retain her composure, even with the situation she was now trapped in.

"So this is how you treat a guest of this village, by ambushing her, how very noble of you" said Kira giving a face of indifference, and with a very sarcastic, cold-sounding voice at the end as she let them lead her to wherever they were taking her.

"Oh please, miss, is that all you can come up with, that's not even a retort, not even an insult! And besides it has been a while since we had a slave to work for us, and you might just be perfect for that position, my sweet pony" said a young, slender male cat with brown fur as his eyes kept a good eye on her making sure that she wouldn't try to escape.

"I guess you are right, milord, you caught me by outwitting me, would you like a small kiss from me?"said Kira by using an I give up voice, and with an innocent tone of voice ask the cat if he wanted a kiss, hoping that he will let her kiss him, so then she could control him.

"Milord? Well, well it seems like we finally got an agreeable pony with us, my friends. A kiss? That is very ….kind of you, pony" said the brown fur male cat with a wary look at her at the end of his talking.

"My pleasure" said Kira overly excited as she touched lips with the male cat, and after a quick kiss, the brown male cat went quiet, almost stunned as he nodded toward her, it seems like Kira was lucky since she chose to kiss and control the leader of this small group of cat tribe warriors. Then with just the thought of wanting to be free from the nooses, the small cat received her order through his mind, and told his comrades to free her. As soon as she was freed, she started running, and running fast, very fast, as if her life depended on it.

Then as soon as she reached the plaza of the village, she saw five more cats coming toward her, then she stopped, and skidded before rushing toward the right, and hoping she could escape these cats by running through the forest that was close to the village in that specific direction, but then from the forest came another group of cats, and behind her another set of cats walled her into the center of their circle, along with the group who she was with.

"Oh my, oh my there are 1,2,3,4,5….20 of you, and one of me, what's a poor pony to do" said Kira as she slumped to the ground, and started crying, or what seem to be crying as she was crying her pure, white hair was getting tainted with what look like a black dye cascading down her hair as it did so, her light green highlights were getting darker, but at the same time were glowing, and turn into a emerald green color. As her hair on her mane, and tail changed, her physical appearance change as she grew quickly, she became a tall, slender mare, her eyes were more careful, more sharp looking, and very calculating, but one of the most unique thing about her eyes was that they were glowing an emerald-green color. This mare, this pony was not Kira Chi, for this mare standing in front of all these cats had a darker purpose, vision for this lifetime. And then she started laughing evilly with a girlish glee mixed into the laughter, before she use a voice that didn't sounded like her, but sounded like a god, or in this case an ancient goddess, an ancient divinity voice came forth from her mouth, as this was happening even Kira was surprise for she didn't expected that to happen, but she remained calm, and use this transformation for her advantage in this situation.

"Okay warriors of Krios! Listen and listen well, I am the one mare you don't want to go up against, I am in the simple tongue Kira Chi, in the ancient tongue Kira-moko-Kala (Also known as the Primordial One), and most importantly I am the Crown Princess, heir apparent to the Egyptian throne. So enough talking, fight me, and regret it or bow before me, and serve me" said Kira still using the voice of the goddess at first in a tone of you better be quiet, and listen or something horrible will happen to you to a calm, and very calculating tone of voice.

All the cats warriors stopped tightening the circle they made around her, and slowly one by one they all got on their knees, and were bowing before her, then she smile as they put down their weapons to bow before her. Then she smile oh-so sweetly, and walked proudly, and one could say with a superior look in her eyes, as she got out of the circle those cats were making around her. As she was walking out, she saw Krios with a proud look on his face, and also with a look of surprise as he was studying her new look, and gave her an approving nod as he saw that she was truly a descendant of his. Then he walked up to her, and nuzzle her affectionately, and she nuzzle back as she did so her transformation slowly, and gradually disappear, and she became her normal pony self, once again, since Krios is the only one who has the power to return Kira to normal from her darker self transformation.

"My, my, my I am impressing, Kira, very impress, indeed! You have truly shown that you deserve to be train by me, to be groomed by me. What do you say Kira? When you are with me I can teach you how to harness this powers of yours, I can make you become one of the most powerful warrioress that there ever was here in Egypt." said Krios as he purred at her, while waiting for her answer, after he was talking, Mileena came towards them as she did so she look as if she was sizing, and studying Kira to see if she would make a worthy opponent.

" _Look at her brother, isn't she a darling of a pony? So sweet, so gentle with all the beauty that any mare would ask for. But her fighting skills are lacking, she hates to sweat, she doesn't know how to be ruthless" _sang Mileena at first in a soft, honey-sweet tone voice of hers, but at the end with a bit of hidden malice, and almost mocking tone towards Kira.

_ " Where you have brawns, I have the brains, where you have strength Mileena, I have the wit, you are direct, I am subtle, but if you want a fight go ahead, test me, try to best me, lest you are scare of me, are you a fraidy cat?" _sang Kira with a tone at first that was a matter of fact to one that was totally taunting Mileena, and yet playful as she got closer to Mileena, and giggling at her a bit.

_"I accept these conditions, don't think I'll shay away, from this challenge, I have bested many of my brother's warriors, and you will-just-be-the- same!"_, sang Milenna with a girlish glee as her eyes showed her excitement for this fight, then she jumped, and pounce on Kira.

When Kira saw Mileena about to pounce her, she dodged the attack, but was only halfway successful as Milenna grabbed a part of her tail, then Kira smiled, and try to kick her with both of her hind legs, before Mileena started pulling on her tail to force Kira to get closer to her. Then Kira use a bit of Krios magic from the necklace on her neck, and loosen her tail just enough to slip out of her grip as she did so, Mileena fell down, as she was on the floor, she glared at her, but then smiled, and nodded her head as she got up.

_" Finally I see a familiar face, who like a dream, I have recall, this foal, was ye high, he had the very spirit that I see in you, oh how I miss, my nephew"_ sang Mileena with a nostalgic tone of voice with a bit of sadness as she remember her old life as she show Kira with her hand, how little Arik, Krios's son look like.

_"Who is this small foal that I remind you of, it sounds as if you loved him so much, and yet I see the sadness coursing through you like a breeze" _sang Kira with a look of curiousness on her face as she watched Milenna remembering her old life.

_"Aah Arik, how I miss him, and yet his name is yours, spell backwards, my dear"_ sang Mileena finally showing that she has finally calm down, and has just started getting to be relax near Kira.

"Since we are talking about you Kira, from what I have heard from being in the onyx necklace I gave to you, your coming of age party is coming, and you do have an escort, am I right? A rugged handsome fella like myself?" asked Krios with a tone implying how egotistical he is about himself as he was giving her a charming smile of his.

"Very funny Krios, and yes I do have a companion to take me to my own party, and he is an old friend of mine" said Kira with a matter- of- fact tone of voice, and then she got closer to him, and smile sweetly at him before she use her two front hooves to push him away from her playfully.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport about it Kira, and this cat couldn't be the same thief, Nasir, now wouldn't it Kira?" asked Krios with a smile playing around his mouth as he also try to use a voice of his that could make Kira squirm.

Then Kira looked at Krios than look away as she try to hide the fact that she was blushing a lot, then she said to Krios, " Yes, Krios it is the same Nasir, who stole my necklace, and the same Nasir, who has been my childhood friend."

"Oh, and what is this beautiful trinket you are wearing? A ring made of white gold, and small emeralds, and rubies, what a gift coming from a thief, he has fallen for you, my dear. A thief who wants to marry a princess? Oh Kira, why him? He is a thief, a commoner, and you, the pony full of beauty, and royal blood, why a commoner, instead of a mighty noble?" asked Krios smiling a bit evilly as he saw Kira trying to hide how much she was blushing.

"Krios, Nasir is a thief, yes, but he is my childhood friend, and I made a promise to him that if we ever saw each other again that we will get marry, Krios, surely you would understand our situation? Also there is this small rule…." said Kira at first blushing, and feeling a bit shy, to a more thoughtful tone of voice, then to a tone of uncertainty, and a bit troubled.

"A rule is stopping you from this dream that is share between you and him? Oh now I am definitely interested, please tell me this rule that is stopping the bond of you and Nasir to be complete!"said Krios in an interested, and almost overly happy tone of voice as he sat down on a blanket that appeared out of nowhere, then Milenna sat down on it also, so did Kira.

"The rule is that a princess is not allow to marry a commoner, let alone a thief, unless he proves himself worthy to Ra, and to the recent ruler, that being my older sister, Kiya." said Kira in a sad tone of voice, as she look at Krios keeping eye contact with him, and waited for his response, and/or reaction.

"This is interesting, indeed! For you love him, I can see, and read it on your face, Kira. And he is also a runaway thief, a fugitive, am I right?" asked Krios smiling a bit at her.

"Yes, you are Krios, will it be…..too much to ask a request from you? A boon, perhaps?" asked Kira in a bit of a shy, and mostly nervous tone of voice as she lowered her voice at the very end, and smiling sheepishly.

"And what favor are you asking for, my sweet, dear Kira? You know that there is always a small price to pay, if you truly want to receive my help" said Krios softly as he rubbed her side with his right side, and he let her nuzzle him.

" Is there a possibility to have some sort of protection charm, a spelled amulet, even some sort of glamour for Nasir to use until the time is right to reveal our engagement? Krios I don't want my sister to sentence him back to prison or even death, just because he escape, he stole, yes that is a crime, but I can't bear it if something bad happen to him, Krios" said Kira at first in a questionable tone of voice, but then in a worry, concern, and also caring voice as she look at him, hopefully, and waiting for his reaction.

"Kira, Nasir is right you worry too much! Yes, there is a necklace that he can wear, which will give him a bit of a glamour, and protection from any harm that befalls him, but the small price to pay is a bit of the purity of your heart, with that, and a bit of magic from the emerald, the necklace will keep him safe till you deem it safe to reveal him, this is my deal" said Krios softly as he kept eye contact with her, watching to see if she truly deserve such a gift.

"Purity of my heart? I will give my own life for his protection, Krios, but how can I give you something that even I don't how to give? I will give all of my pure heart, if it meant he will be safe, and unharm, I love him Krios more than you can ever imagine" said Kira happily, but at first in a sad tone of voice, mixed with a bit of an unsure feeling as she talk something came out of her eye, it was pure gold, and it look very unworldly as if it was a spirit itself. Then Krios gently wipe it away from Kira's eyes, then he smile as he hold the cloth that has the pure gold 'tears', then he touch the cloth with his right paw, which some of his emerald power pulse through, and as soon as the emerald power held contact with those 'tears', it transform itself into a black leather collar, very similar to the one which Nasir was wearing, then Krios smiled, and handed it to her.

" Tell him to wear it, and it will protect him, the glamour on the other hand is a different matter, it will let him slightly change his appearance just enough to make him unrecognizable, but it will also do as he wills it to do to, it is within his power to control the necklace's power, also tell him that, it is his will which the necklace will connect itself to." said Krios softly to her, and he smile a small smile at her as he saw how happy he made her, and hope that she will always stay this way.

"Thank you Krios! Nasir will like this gift, I will repay you Krios, I give you my word, I will find a way to repay you for this!" said Kira happily as she got closer to him, and nuzzles him as a way of saying thanks.

"Thank you Kira for that gift, I will be waiting, but I also have a feeling that you will be repaying me pretty soon than you think" said Krios sweetly as he was talking about the smile, and her happiness, but it was also a double meaning as he had a hunch on how she will repay him, but he wouldn't tell her, he will let her figure it out herself, and he kept on smiling at her.

For a few seconds Kira look unsure, and almost wary as if she wanted to know at that instant ,what he meant by she will be repaying him sooner than she thinks. But then she smiled at him, and at Mileena, who smile a bit also toward Kira…

In Daring's Bedroom…

"Another day gone, and I am no closer in finding the legendary emerald. And what are with these dreams that I have been having lately? First almost being killed on top of an old altar by Krios, then almost being a belly-dancer for a filthy, group of warrior cats. I wonder what's going to happen to me next!" thought Daring as she was putting her bag on the couch in her room, before tucking herself into bed. As she was about to fall asleep, she heard a voice that sounded both strange, and familiar, the voice at first was humming a strange lullaby, then the voice started singing the aria Cadence sang not just a couple of days ago. Daring decided to ignore the voice, but let the voice lulled her into a deep, and strangely enough a fitful sleep.

Daring's Dream World…

When Daring enter her dream, she wasn't solid nor did she had any substance, when Daring saw that her whole self was transparent, she freaked out a bit, before she force herself to calm down, by saying that the one up-side to this, is that, then anyone who will be in her dream won't see her unless she wants them to see her. But then something strange happen, as she was floating or was it flying? She saw a scene unfold in her dream, it look like a fight of sorts as she got closer; what she saw freaked her out of sorts, she saw Star Heart, since he was the pony fighting…Krios.

"This is beyond strange, these are not my memories, but then again, this is the story Cadence sang about, so why am I dreaming about the story of the legendary fight of Krios, and Star, then?" asked Daring as she got closer to see the fight more clearly, unaware that it was an unknown force pulling her closer to the fight as soon as she was just a few feet away, everything went fast-forward, really fast.

"Whoa! What's happening to me now? No! No! No! This is not happening to me! "said Daring as she saw her figure merged with that of Star Heart's. "Okay, I want out of this dream, now! This is bad, no that's an understatement! I want to wake up now! Let me out of here!" said Daring, who was starting to freak out as she was starting to feel the lasso around Star's neck tightening its grip on him, and then she started to choke. As this happen, Daring try to calm down, and try to breathe while she can, before she started choking again, just as what happened in Cadence's aria. Then as Krios started pulling on his lasso to get Star closer to him to do the final killing blow, Daring started to choked, and she tried so hard to use the 'windows of opportunities' , given to her to breathe, before she started choking again. As she was choking, she was unaware how close she was getting to Krios, it seem like Krios knew exactly what he was doing his plan was working purr-fectly, of course. _Death for Star Heart was close at hand, Daring wanting to know more about the mysteries surrounding the history of the Emerald, Krios, and Star was about to have a first-hand virtual experience on how Star lost this momentous, and historical fight in Egypt._

Then when Star was close to death, Daring saw through the eyes of Star, Krios in his prime, a young, and strangely enough, he was a gallant of a cat, whose eyes were filled with hatred, and anger; when Daring saw this she began to have mix feelings in the way of freaking out since she knew from Cadence's song what happens next, but also she was wondering how someone could have so much anger, and hatred in one's eyes. Then she saw Krios raising his right paw, high up into the air, before it quickly came crashing down, then Daring screamed before she woke up. When she woke up, she saw she was shaking quite a bit, but as her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness in her room, since it was still the middle of the night, she saw that someone set a glass of water on one of the end tables close to her bed, so she decided to take some sips of it to see if that will help her to relax a bit. Which surprisingly it did, then Daring went back to sleep, this time she didn't had any dreams to trouble her mind, just eternal darkness, safe, protective, peaceful darkness, until the next day rises…

The Next Day- In The Grand Ballroom

"Kiya, this room hasn't change a bit, it's beautiful with its marble columns, with its smooth, stone floor, and the stair case that descends into the ballroom, don't you remember Kiya, the parties that your parents held that we were a part of before they abdicated the throne to you?" asked Lucifer in a thoughtful voice smiling very sweetly towards Kiya.

"Yes, I do remember Lucifer, my sweet, as if it was yesterday, I remember how we were two young cats with a semi-carefree life, and how we dance, and dance those nights away. Can you still hear that sweet, slow music we use to dance to?" asked Kiya as she started swaying to a part of a song that she remember from a party they both went to, long time ago.

"Yes, of course, I do, my love, and once again, we will put it back to its glory days for your sister's coming of age, Masquerade party, which we have hid from your sister, surprisingly enough, she has yet to get suspicious in what we are doing here in the ballroom, the timing Kiya of her party, and the main festival was excellent, my dear, and tomorrow night the Masquerade will begin!" said Lucifer in a loving voice before it change into an excited tone of voice as his eyes were glinting, and smiling as if he had a plan up his sleeve to use on Kiya.

_" A party of mystery, and a touch of romance, and deception comes along too. What a night it will be! A sea of masks will filled these hallow halls, the ballroom will be a spectacle to remember forever, and ever!" _sang Kiya in a sweet, excited voice of hers as she saw a few Pegasus coming, and some earth ponies, and unicorns to help decorate the ballroom.

"Your Highness, we are ready to work, all we need now is for you to choose the colors, and the theme, my Queen" said Star Shine, a unicorn that has dark, blue fur with a cutie mark of 'glittering' stars.

" Hmm…Star, my head decorator, I think black, gold, and dark blue will be the main colors for this masquerade, for the theme, let me think….something gothic yet mysterious, something fun with a mixed of the unseen. Let us see how eternal darkness, and light come together, Star" said Kiya at first with her royal voice to a more mysterious, and riddle like voice knowing that Star is one of the few who can understand her riddle, and give her what she wants.

"Of course, my Queen, we will decorate this ballroom the way you want it to be" said Star Light as she kneel in front of Kiya, and put her head down to look as modest as possible, but smile at her old friend Kiya, who gave her this job, so then Star could be able to show off her interior decorating skills.

Then as Star, and her helpers were setting up the ballroom, Lucifer led Kiya to her throne that was situated at the back end of the ballroom, when they reached the marble dais that held the thrones, hers, Kira's, and Lucifer's; Kiya sat on hers, and watched Star Light, and her friends decorate the ballroom.

In Kira's Room…

"Nasir, wake…" said Kira, but as she turn around she saw that Nasir had gotten out of bed, and saw that he did a small disappearing act, but as she was just about to get out of the bed, she saw that Nasir was just setting down some food to eat at the table next to a couch of hers in the adjoining room, which she made into her living room. So Kira stretched, and yawn as she got out of the bed, and walked sluggishly toward the couch that Nasir was sitting in.

As soon as she reach the couch, she sat herself down on the couch, before readjusting herself into laying on her belly side, then she started eating some grapes that she saw in a bowl that Nasir set up for her as she was eating a couple of grapes, she felt something on her hoof, at first, she looked unsure as to why she would put a bracelet on herself before she went to bed. But then she looked at her hoof, and again she was astonished on how her dreams seemed to cross the line of reality, and fantasy. Then what she held on the tip of her right hoof was the black leather necklace that Krios made with a bit of her heart's purity, and then she smile as she show Nasir the necklace.

" Why do you look so surprise, my dear? " asked Nasir as he was watching what she was doing since she got up, then he smile at her sweetly when he saw that she still wanted to lay down for a while longer.

"Nasir, this necklace, how can I say this…..Last night I had a dream of meeting Krios, and surprisingly enough his sister was in my dream, her name was Mileena, but that's beside the point, I told Krios about us, and he agreed to help us, or to be more specific to help you, my love" said Kira as Nasir let her put the magical necklace on him that look like his necklace, without the small ruby hanging from it.

"So he just gave you this necklace to help me without any strings attached?" asked Nasir as he gave her a dubious look. Then he smiled at her, very slyly, and before she could react, he jump, and gracefully landed on top of her, then he pinned her to the couch, and started nuzzling her playfully.

"Hey! Nasir get off me! You ball of fluff!" said Kira as she was laughing softly as Nasir was nuzzling her, and he look like he wasn't going to stop soon, so then Kira gave up on trying to get him of her, and went back to her original laying position on the couch. Then she try to get some grapes to eat, but every time when she try to put one in her mouth, it seem to disappear from her hoof, and then she looked up, and saw that when she was distracted just for a nano-second, Nasir will skillfully steal the grape she was about to eat from her hoof. Then when she saw what he was doing, she looked at him with knowing eyes, and shook her head as she was smiling at him.

"You know these grapes are so soft, and juicy, and they are oh- so fresh, Kira, you truly live the life of luxury, my sweet" said Nasir sweetly as he kiss the back of her head, before he got off her, and went back to his side of the couch.

"Yes, I do Nasir; also can we please get back to the subject at hand? This necklace I am giving you, Krios made, but it did come with a small string attached, I had to give up a bit of the purity of my heart, this necklace will protect from harm as long as you wear it, along with that protection, is the ability to disguise yourself slightly, since Krios also put a glamour in this necklace." said Kira in a matter of fact tone of voice, then she kiss him deeply, and sweetly.

Then as they finished kissing, Nasir look at her sweetly then his expression change into a worry look as she mention that she gave up a bit of her heart's purity, then he said in a worry yet loving tone as he rub her right side with his tail, "Why did you do that for me Kira, you shouldn't have, my sweet, sweet mare. But your heart will become dark, and maybe even ice-cold, maybe you will stop caring about me, your friends, and your family".

"Don't worry Nasir, I still love you, of course, and besides it was just a bit of purity of the heart not much, you know Nasir, you have yet to tell me what you are going to wear to my coming of age masquerade party" said Kira at first with a caring tone of voice then to an excited tone of voice as she try to use a voice to persuade Nasir to tell her what he is going to wear.

"Now, now Kira, I already told you, I can't just tell you just yet, it is a surprise, and besides isn't that the idea what masquerades are suppose to be? "asked Nasir giving Kira a sly grin as he kiss her forehead before leading her to her bathroom area, then he left her there, and went back to laying on the bed.

Then while Nasir was lying on the bed, Kira was taking a long bath, then when she was finished relaxing there, and finally waking up from her sleepy state that she was in while having breakfast with Nasir. As she was drying herself, she went to the closet, and chose a silver skirt, and then she picked up a ruby anklet to wear on her right hoof, and her onyx necklace that has Krios, along with a ruby necklace that had rubies cascading to the end of her long slender neck. Then she came out of her closet, and went to her bedroom.

As Kira was walking back to her bedroom, Nasir went from his laying down position to a seating position, and raised his eyebrows as he saw, what she was wearing, and then he smile, and kiss her, and Kira kiss him back. Then Nasir lead her out of her room to the ground level of the Palace to start their day…

Ground Level of the Palace….

"So what are the plans for today Twilight?" asked Applejack as she was finishing her last bit of breakfast, which was half of an apple left to munch on. While she was asking that Kiya was making discreet waving of the paw gestures hoping to catch Pinkie's attention, which she did after a few minutes. Then Pinkie smiled when she saw who wanted to talk to her, so she went toward Kiya, who was standing next to the entrance of a room that Pinkie had yet to explore.

"Hmm…Well we can enjoy the festival, work in our own shops, that's about all we can do right now." said Twilight smiling at her friends as they started to leave to go to the main area of the festival, as they were going Rainbow Dash called for Pinkie to hurry, and to follow them, if she wanted to.

"I'll be staying here friends for a bit, Kiya wants my help on something, so I will catch up with you, my friends, later, okay?" asked Pinkie happily and very excited as she waited for one of her friends to respond to her.

"Okay Pinkie, just don't miss the dancing competition at the tavern that you want to enter, we will be waiting for you there!" said Twilight out loud as she lead Spike, and the rest of her friends to the front entrance of the palace, then they left Pinkie by herself with Kiya in the lounge area of the ground floor of the plaza.

As soon as they left, Kira with Nasir just behind her made it to the ground level of the palace at the exact same moment as the Mane Six left the palace. Then Nasir nuzzle her softly before walking toward the entrance of the palace waiting for Kira to follow him out of the palace, which she did after a few moments. Then they descended down the stairs outside of the palace, which will lead them to the plaza of the bazaar. Then she kiss him deeply as some people pass them by, not even giving them a second glance, then when she was done kissing him, she smile at him lovingly as she was living this moment, but also remembering the first moment that they met here, at the bazaar, and that she couldn't believe all those years had pass them by so quickly.

"So Kira what are your plans for today, my dear?" asked Nasir, as he was looking at her sweetly, while he was neatly cleaning his right, front paw.

"Well today is the dancing competition at the tavern, and then at sunset is the treasure hunt at an abandon palace that is near Cairo, called the Al-Razzaz Palace, hopefully I will win that treasure hunt, Nasir, it is supposedly in my blood to find hidden treasures no matter what" said Kira smiling at Nasir while planning already what she will do as soon as she gets inside that very, old palace.

"And I will be watching for you outside the palace, my love, waiting to see you in the limelight, when you find that diamond, and show it to your sister, the Queen, and for her, and everyone else praising your skills, my love" said Nasir smiling at her a knowing smile as if he knew she will succeed. Then he rubbed her right side with his tail softly as a sign of affection, before they race to the tavern, so then they will be on time for the dancing competition…

In The Ballroom…

"So you need some extra hooves to make this party a success, am I right, Queen Kiya?" asked Pinkie a bit excitedly as she was jumping around the place a bit showing how excited she was to help the Queen, and her decorators make this party a success.

"Exactly, Pinkie, what we need is some black, and gold balloons to match the color scheme that Star and I chose for the party" said Kiya a bit loudly since Pinkie almost made it to the other side of the ballroom, then Pinkie turn around, and smile at Kiya as she nodded toward Kiya, and ran off to get the balloons to decorate the high ceiling of the ballroom…

In a house not far from the Palace….

"Well these days in Egypt, I have to admit has been well spent, it is a beauty of a city in the middle of the desert. I have also heard that the royal family is throwing a masquerade ball, I think we should go to it, who knows what we will discover there, maybe we will find out who can help us with our little problem, the Mane Six, and then our revenge will be complete, Trixie." Said Chrysalis, while laughing a bit of that girlish laugh, before she went to the little kitchen to serve some tea for her, and Trixie.

"I, Trixie, agree to that Chrysalis, we need our plan of revenge to advance while we still have the chance here in Egypt." said Trixie as she sat down to sip her tea across from Chrysalis.

"So my plan is to take on a form of an black-furred Earth pony, who is dress up as a Changeling, what about you Trixie, how is your outfit going to look?" asked Chrysalis with what look to be a true blue look of interest from her.

"Hmmm….Trixie will, of course, go as the most powerful, and beautiful sorceress of the House of Life." Said Trixie with a smile playing around her mouth as she finishes with her cup of tea.

In The Tavern…

In the back of the of the tavern room was an old pony, well, not that old, he was just thirty- five years old, his name is Aryan, which back in his home country India means "Nobility". He was Princess Kira's tutor, and old friend, who also told her stories from India like the Ramayana, Laila and Majnu (A Middle Eastern that is like the famous Romeo and Juliet love story), The Mahabharata , and he even taught her some of the Vedic Texts ,or in other words, The Vedas, which back in his country are sacred text, which has been pass from generation to generation as is tradition. Aryan left Cairo, Egypt to go back to India to visit his family, so he left her for a few years, but before he did, he promise Kira that he will come back to visit her, and that's why he is here in Cairo for to fulfilled that promise as a surprise for Kira, since he knew that her coming-of-Age Day was coming soon, so of course he wouldn't want to miss it for the world. So for now he was just enjoying his time in the tavern, and at the festival before he reveals himself to Kira. Then as he was drinking some Arabian coffee, and as he was putting the cup down on the table, what he saw surprise him, and made him smile as he saw Kira with a male cat walking into the tavern, and then he saw Kira getting ready for the belly-dancing competition, by practicing some of her dancing skills, and techniques.

As he was finishing his cup of coffee, he went closer to where Kira was, and then he said " Salaam Begum Sahib of Cairo, it has been years since I last saw you, my pupil, and my, you have grown into a lovely mare, have you remember my lessons, Kira?" asked Aryan as he waited for Kira's reaction.

Then Kira froze, and gracefully finish her spin with a bow toward the stallion, who spoke to her from behind, then she slowly lift herself from her bow, and saw it was none other than her mentor, and her old friend Aryan, and he still looked the same as he always did, when she first saw him for the very first time ever. When she was filly, she had a crush on the golden furred- body, white-silvery mane, and tail of a stallion with the most beautiful, but icy blue eyes, she had ever seen, who is also her beloved mentor.

"Yes I have remembered your lessons, my old mentor, and friend, here is a quote from the Bhagavad Gita that you read to me that I remember: "So much wealth do I have today, and I will gain more according to my schemes. So much is mine now, and it will increase in the future, more and more. He is my enemy, and I have killed him, and my other enemies will also be killed. I am the lord of everything. I am the enjoyer. I am perfect, powerful and happy. I am the richest man, surrounded by aristocratic relatives. There is none as powerful and happy as I am. I shall perform sacrifices, I shall give some charity, and thus I shall rejoice." Kind of reminds you of someone that we know, no?" asked Kira as she was at first showing off her declaiming skills, and then gave him a knowing smile since she was talking about a specific noble, who was part of the Egyptian aristocracy.

"You have never disappointed me, my dear pupil, and that was an excellent declaiming, you have always had a knack for remembering quotes, poems, and stories that I have taught you ever since you were a filly" said Aryan proudly as he nuzzle her very sweetly.

Then Aryan magically summon a sitar of his, which was an Indian instrument that look as if it was a mixture of a violin, and a guitar. Then he started playing an upbeat tune that Kira could follow easily , then she started swaying, and swishing her skirt as she made sure everyone was watching her, and then everyone in the tavern started stomping their hooves or clapping their paws to Aryan's music, and the bells , Kira was wearing on her anklets, and as she was dancing, she then started twirling with the help of some of the stallions and male cats close to her, ending her last twirling with Nasir, who she blew a kiss to at the end of her dance.

Then when Kira was done dancing , it was Pinkie's turn, her dancing always seem to have little bounces here and there, but other than that her dancing was good, and for everyone very entertaining to watch, than to study, which they did with Kira's dancing, and also the daughter of the belly-dancing master, whose name is Kirouna, who has been learning how to dance since she was a filly. So then Kirouna dance with the coins cascading from her headdress clicking together, creating an upbeat rhythm for her to follow to, and with a bit of Aryan's music, her dance was smooth yet complex since she added a bit of complex hand movements that went with each step of her dance that she did.

So when the dancing competition was over, all of the participants went back to their tables to relax a bit, and to wait to see who won the dancing competition, as everyone was sitting down, Kira sat with Aryan, and Nasir sat right beside her, then they order some drinks to drink, as Kira was taking off her anklets, and having Aryan use his magic to summon them back to her bed in the palace which he did, then what came out of her mouth was a heavy sigh, since that dancing competition, this time took a lot of her energy away from her. Then not just a few minutes past till the drinks came, and then Kira did something so un-princess like she chugged all of the pomegranate juice into her mouth, and then when she was done, she just smile, and order some more juice to drink. While she was chugging down Aryan watch her with a surprise look on her face, and Nasir try, but failed to hide his laughter from Kira as he watch her with a shocked expression on her face. Then Kira finally regain back her composure, and then they started talking, and joking around a bit.

"I know that everyone has been waiting for this moment, the moment of triumph, so here are the results in third place is Pinkie Pie's energetic dance, and then for second place…..Hmm….This is unprecedented, for the first time in a dancing competition, t here is no second place, but a tie for first place, so those who hold first place status is Kira, our princess, and Kirouna, my daughter" said Shay as she smile at first to Kira, then at her daughter, showing her daughter, how proud she was of her….Then everyone was clapping, and praising both Kira, and Kirouna…..

At The Bazaar….

Walking through the Bazaar acting as if she had nothing to worry about was a mare with golden fur on her body, and with a beautiful, lavender-colored mane, and tail, swishing back, and forth as she trotted toward a couple of jewelry stores. After buying some new gold bangles, she went to a café, and sat down as she did so, she breathed a sigh of relief, then she stopped in mid-sigh, and it was as if her heart skipped a beat, then her mind started to whirled, and twirled till she started to think that she was floating from the café, and then slowly, but very slowly , her mind started to relax, and her sense of reality was coming back to focus.

"Its here, the emerald of untold power is here, after so many years, I have finally found it! But where is it? Who has it? I hope no one has found it yet, because only grief, and sorrow comes from it, and I don't want anyone bearing a burden such as that one." thought Ramla, as she was drinking some coffee she order, and took a couple of bites of a chocolate muffin to help her stomach settle down, and then she was able to finally relax again, and shrugged off that strange sensation, she always gets when she gets close to the location of the emerald.

Sunset Time- Treasure Hunt Competition Begins…

"Kira, Kira, wait up! You silly mare, I am not as young as I use to be!" said Talisia jokingly as she was catching up to Kira, who was already studying the old Razzaz Palace, and just looking at the vastness of the palace just took her breath away. As Kira was looking at the castle she thought , she saw someone inside the palace by one of the bottom windows, then she turn to look at Tali for one second, when she was about to look at the cat that she saw inside the palace again, the cat disappear.

"Who was that? Was I seeing things? Tali by any chance did you saw someone in that palace?" asked Kira as she quickly started rebraiding her hair, and making sure the shoulder bag, she was using was securely hanging from her right shoulder.

"No Kira, I haven't, and maybe you were seeing things Kira, besides this is such an old palace that it shouldn't be surprising that you saw a figure emerge out of nowhere, besides we live in Egypt, stranger things have happen." said Talisia, as she nuzzle Kira quickly, before Kiya started to announce that the treasure hunt will start in a few minutes.

"Fellow mares, stallions, and cats, the sunset hour is finally a upon us, and like the past festivals tonight's activity is the annual Treasure Hunt competition, and joining us this year is the famous Equestrian explorer Daring Do, and her friend Applejack. And of course like every year my sister, your princess has also enter into this competition, So good luck to all of you, and may the best team win." said Kiya out loud as she announced the new arrivals who were entering the competition.

Then Kiya gave the signal, and the competition started, many of the teams went upstairs to find the diamond, while others stayed in the ground level, getting them lost in the various rooms, and hallways that interconnect with one another. Some started to go to the basements, but none went deeper into the interconnecting basements, and tunnels underground which also contain a few dungeons here, and there. As the teams were deciding on their next move, Talisia and Kira stretched, and at first had a look around the ground level, which still had some of its old glory shining through the dust that settle down on the walls, floors, and furniture that was still in there. Then they enter a room, which was full of trinkets here, and there along with a chair next to the window.

"How strange Tali, that we come to this room, with the exact same window that I saw from the outside, so then where is the young cat that I saw looking at me, then? " said Kira as she sat on the chair, as she looked outside of the window, and saw that it was the same exact window, she was looking at when she saw the young cat looking at her.

As they were looking out of the window, a young feline with fur as black as night, with a golden fur swirling around her backside, and with a sweet-looking pair of dark, brown eyes was looking at them, and all of a sudden her eyes started glowing, a golden color, and a voice came out of her, which wasn't really her voice, but one, who sounded as if she has live for hundreds of years.

" Tali, groundkeeper of Kiya's garden, and Kira, the crown princess, whose lineage is unknown yet known. You two seek a jewel of beauty in this old palace, and like hope, it is hidden in a container concealed by darkness, find the area that many ponies, and cats avoid just because of a simple fear." said Tamani, whose golden eyes turn back into their normal, dark shade of brown, and then she smile at them.

"Okay? What did you mean by all of that? Also who are you, young one?" asked Kira as she turns around to face Tamani, wondering , how she knew her, and her friend Tali's name.

" Why hello there, sorry for the unexpected monologue, but I am Tamani, the oracle, and I am guessing from what I just said you are going to be the winners of this treasure hunt, so Congrats! Also Kira, princess, is it possible that I can live in the palace just for a bit, I have nowhere to go, but to this old palace, I have actually been waiting in this palace to meet you, my princess" said Tamani at first with a happy, go lucky tone of voice to an almost sadden tone when she talk how she had no home to go to, but this old palace, and then just as quick her tone change back to the happy-go-lucky tone of voice, she was using just a minute ago.

"So you are an oracle, so of course you will know the future, or the possibilities of other futures, and of course you are welcome to the palace, Tamani, and before I forget thank you for the tip….I think" said Kira with an excited tone of voice, then to a grateful tone of voice at the end.

"Thank you Tamani, and for this little tip, I will give you one in return, go to the back way of the palace, there you will find an old entrance into Kira's garden area, there you will see an old iron gate doorway, the key is hidden under the old stone steps, hanging from a small hook under the top step. As soon as you enter her garden area, go to the first door that you see, open it, and there should be a staircase go up the stairs, and it will lead you to the living room of Kira's apartments." said Talisia as she gave Tamani a smile.

"Thank you for your kindness, Kira, and Talisia; I won't forget it, I assure you two, I won't, and I will meet you guys later in Kira's living room, okay? Oh, and here is one last tip, you better start heading downstairs now, before the others find their bravery" said Tamani as she smile at both of them, and while she was leaving them to get to Kira's place in the palace, they wave her good bye, before they headed down the stairs to the basement area.

Then when Talisia and Kira reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw that the first part was lit, it look like a huge room full of old paintings, hieroglyphics on the walls, and some pieces of old furniture, mixed with trinkets here, and there. As Kira and Talisia went a bit deeper into the basement, they use a couple of lanterns that they found in the basement, and lighted them up, and they went into the more older parts that were less decorative than the main basement area. As they were walking , Kira almost trip on a small chest that was hidden from her view because it was shrouded in darkness, even with the small light from the lanterns, they couldn't see everything that was still hidden by the darkness. So then Kira picked up this small, wooden chest, and when she picked it up, the sound that came from the box was a rattling sound as if something was freely moving around the box. Then when Kira, and Tali open the box, they saw a diamond the size of their hooves inside the chest, they both froze thinking that they were in a dream, but then they close the chest, and Kira put it in her bag, then they went back to the main room of the basement level, galloping, and yelling shouts of victory.

As they were coming up the stairs from the basement, many of the ponies, and cats were smiling at them, and patting their backs, and congratulating them every step of the way. Then the rest of the treasure hunters came downstairs to find out what the commotion was all about, many of them came with their bags full of costume jewelry, and smaller jewels, and even some candy, then Daring came down the stairs, and shake her head as she saw what the commotion was about, then she, and Kira shared a smile, when they both looked at each other at the exact same time as Kira was passing the area where Daring was at. Then as soon as everyone exited the palace with Kira, and Tali, in the center of the moving crowd, Kiya along with Lucifer walked toward the ever-growing crowd that open up for them, and as they got closer to the center, they saw that her younger sister, Kira, along with groundskeeper, and dear friend Talisia founded the diamond, which she told Lucifer to hide it somewhere in the basement area. Then Kiya went to her sister, and hugged her before saying how proud she was of her, and Tali. Then Kiya announced the winners, and told Kira that she could keep the diamond as her trophy, and do with it as she please, and Kira was just smiling as everyone was congratulating her, and Tali again, and especially, when Daring went to her, and said that she was as good as her…..

A Few Hours After The Treasure Hunt….

" Aaah, what a peaceful day it has been, right? My old friend?" asked Lone Sword as he was walking through one of the old neighborhoods that many of the nobles have decided to restore to its former glory, and to settle down in.

"Yes, Lone Sword, it has been an amazing, peaceful day, and have you heard Kira won the treasure hunt, I knew she had it within her, she is a very smart girl, Lone Sword! Also her Coming of Age Party is tomorrow night, it should be a sight to see, am I right Sword?" asked Dark Amulet as he walked beside Lone Sword, but also keeping a keen eye out for anything suspicious looking and/or for the unexpected.

"Yes Our Princess, sure is maturing, and along with her Coming of Age Party is the traditional choosing of a mate, and I have a guess who it could be, but I am not so sure, if my guess is right, anyways. So has your eyes seen anything suspicious yet or has your nose sense or smelt anything unusual, which by the way, I wouldn't be so surprise if that did happen" said Sword while laughing as he teased his friend Amulet, who believes that his senses has supernatural powers embedded in them that had save his, and Sword life a few times, and also has help them in some of their cases that they did back during their old days as rookies in the black Stallion Guard.

"Very funny Sword, may I say that my magic also had a part in all of our successful cases, not just my sense of smell!" said Amulet joining in Sword's laughter before he stopped on his hooves, when he started smelling this weird ,copper smell, then he raced toward where he thought the smell came from then as he was going around an old manor, what he saw shocked him to the core, because what was in front of him was a male, noble cat, and by the look of it, this cat was going to meet up with someone, and with what he was carrying, he was going to meet a lady friend.

"Lone Sword! Come here quick! This is not good! Hurry up!" yelled Amulet in a you better hurry and get up here tone of voice as his eyes were frozen looking at the dagger that someone used to stabbed the chest area of this poor cat, but for what reason? Thought Amulet, as he saw Sword catching up with him.

"Oh Gods, what happen to this cat, this wasn't an honorable death, this was murder, who will dare do such a thing to a young cat in love? This is an outrage, don't you agree Amulet?" asked Lone Sword as his temper was flaring before he regains his composure once again.

"Yes this is a serious crime, which hasn't been committed in such a long time Lone Sword, we have to reported this to Kiya, Our Queen!" said Amulet quietly as he looked at Lone Sword with a serious expression on his face.

"You are right, Amulet, we have to report this, immediately!" said Lone Sword as he gave a sharp nod to Amulet, then he use some of his unicorn magic to send a signal out to nearby guards to help to protect the murder scene…

Back in the Living Room of Kira's apartments…..

" The Book of the Dead, and the Book of Life, two books that hold so much power, knowledge, and spells" said Kira to herself quietly since she was finally alone for just a bit, since Nasir left to go to the kitchen to get some early dinner for him, and Kira.

"Now let me see…Ahh here it is the spell that I need….Osiris, I command thee to open the gate for the soul, whom I seek to be turn whole once more, to give life, and breath to this cat of yore that has intertwine with my fate, and destiny. So give me the life whom I ask you for, for I will not ask for anything more" said Kira in a singsong voice as soon as she ended the spell, a swirl of mist, and fog surrounded her, and cover her whole room, then a door appear in the middle of her living room, and when it open, it sounded like an ancient tomb being opened after many years of silence. Then a shadowy figure emerged at first it look like a ghost, but as it got closer to Kira it corporalized in front of her, and the cat smile at her, then kneeled right before her, before kissing her hoof, and bowing his head, before looking up , and keeping eye contact with Kira's eyes.

Then he said, "Thank you, Kira, my princess, and my protégée for this small gift, I will use it well, and cherish it, it feels so good to be alive, once more" , in a grateful tone of voice as his eyes were looking gently at her.

"You are welcome Krios, I am happy to give this small gift to you" said Kira sweetly at him, as he stayed kneel before her, and then they both share a small smile before, he got up quickly, and surprise Kira by twirling her around gently with his slender right paw, and then he started an unexpected waltz with Kira. As he did so he studied her discreetly seeing how she has grown, and mature into the warrioress that he wanted her to be.


	8. The Ball (Act 01)

In the royal throne room, Lone Sword & Dark Amulet was informing Kiya that their was a murder that happened a few hours ago. "Oh dear. That's terrible. Who could have done such a hideous act?" asked Kiya in a worried voice. "We don't know, my Queen. Cairo never had a killer before," said Sword in a worried voice. "With all due respect, I suggest that we postpone Kira's Coming-to-Age party until we find the killer," said Amulet. "We can't do that. Everything is all ready set up. Do you have any idea how many questions I have to answer to that crazy pink pony?" asked Kiya while rubbing her fur softly. She can remember that dreadful moment a few hours ago.

_Few Hours Earlier_

Pinkie Pie: What Kira's favorite song? Mines the Zecora song. Oh oh oh….what's her favorite color? Her favorite music? Her favorite food? I love all kinds of food. I love eating cupcakes with hot sauce. Oh! Will there be cupcakes at the party? A chocolate fountain? Oh, how about cake?

Kiya: For the love of Ra, help me!

"That pink pony is a formidable foe. It's a good thing Lucifer came in and took me away from her. Pinkie Pie is not to be taken lightly," said Kiya while twitching her tail nervous, "but be that as it may, this party is very important for Kira. So, I need the guards to double their patrols and I need some extra security for the party. I want everyone to be protect here." "Understood, my Queen," said Sword and Amulet as they both at them and heads out of the room to do as they told. "A killer in Cairo? This is serious. I need to let Kira know about this," said Kiya as she gets up and heads out the throne room. Once she's outside, she was bumped into Nasir who has a bag of jewels. "Oh, crud," said Nasir in a low voice. Kiya gets up slowly and looks at Nasir. "What's going on here? And more importantly, who are you and why do you have the Royal Family's gems?" said Kiya while growling at him. Nasir was trying to think of something to get out of this jam. "Um….well I'm Risan and I'm here to clean your gems. I'm the new gem polisher," said Nasir hoping that she will buy his act. The Egyptian Gods & Goddesses were on his side when she smiles at him. "Oh, I see. Very nice to meet you, Risan. I've been so busy with work. I don't know who will be Kira's mate," said Kiya in a happy, yet sadden tone in the voice. "Really? What's troubling you, Kiya?" asked Nasir in a calm voice. "I would tell you, but I have many things to do in the morning. May you have sweet dreams, Risan," said Kiya as she bows and heads to her bedchambers. Nasir lets out a sigh for relief and sneaks back into Kira's room with the gems in his bag. "Man, that was too close. I hope I don't get another surprise like that again," said Nasir while he sneaks into Kira's room. Once he was inside, he was hearing Kira talking to someone. "I've seen the Gods have been kind to you, my dear," said a charming voice. "Well, you know what they say, my dear. One of the 'perks' of being the crowned Princess," said Kira while chuckling softly. He tilts his head in and what he see scares him. Kira, his future mate is talking to Krios, leader of Koryoshiko. Before he can said anything, Krios takes a deep breath and said; "We know you here, our feline friend. Come, join us for a drink." Nasir gulps softly as he comes into the living loft and sits next to Kira, scared out of his wits. "Nasir, sweetie, this is Krios. Krios, this is Nasir, my soon-to-be mate," said Kira in a calm and polite voice. "Charmed to meet you, Nasir. I heard your many adventures and accomplishments. I'm honor to meet a living legend like yourself," said Krios in a calm voice. "Thanks, Krios. If you forgive me for asking, but what are you doing here?" asked Nasir while wrapping his tail around Kira's tail. "I'm here on the request of Kira. She wanted me to come her for one night and that's her coming-of-age party. Plus I want to talk to you, Nasir," said Krios while purring softly. "About what, Krios?" asked Nasir while rising an eyebrow. "I'm wondering about you being Kira's mate. I know she's picking you and I want to see if you strong enough to be her mate," said Krios with a grin. "Are you challenge me to a fight, Krios? I won't hold back," said Nasir while bearing his claws at him. "Hmm…this should be interesting. But to make sure we don't ruin Kira's room, we'll fight in the Koryoshiko Training Grounds," he said as he uses the power of the emerald to transport Nasir & himself to the Koryoshiko Training Grounds. Kira shakes her head and said "Please be safe, Nasir." A few minutes later, Nasir look around and finds himself in the fable training ground of the Koryoshiko Tribe. "Enjoying the place? Take a good look at it. Because it will be your final resting place," said Krios with an evil laugh. Nasir remains calm and gets ready for the fight. "No fear? Hmm…a brave sign," said Krios as he jumps out of the shadows and attacks him but Nasir dodges his attack and counterattacks him. He backs up from Nasir and smiles. "Not bad, thief," said Krios with a chuckle. "I know some fighting styles on my many travels, Krios. I've got a lot of tricks in my sleeves, if I had sleeves," said Nasir with a grin. "Hmm…perhaps I've underestimated you. Let me change that," said Krios with a evil grin. He uses the power of the emerald to transform into the gigantic cat demon. His midnight fur with red tribal markings was replace with purple fur with ghostly white markings, his teeth is razor sharp, his claws are sharp like daggers, and his eyes are blood-red. "W…what the?!" screamed Nasir as he backs up slowly. "What's wrong, Nasir? Haven't fought a foe who is bigger like me?" asked Krios in a demonic voice. Nasir gulps softly as he gets ready to fight. "Very good. Fight as if you life depends on it. Which, ironically, it is," said Krios as he grins evilly. Nasir tries to attack him, but Krios punches him to a nearby tree and he hits it hard. He groans in pain as the hard impact had cracked a couple of his ribs and starts to cough up blood. *_Darn! My ribs are all jacked up! I have to do something or else this battle will go in Krios' favor_* thought Nasir as he tries to stand on his feet. Krios laughing evilly and said "You're still alive? That's good. I thought you died from the impact in the tree." Nasir grins weakly and said "Ha! I'm not a weak feline. I've been through a lot and endear many hardships. I won't lose to you!" "A reasonable, yet futile speech. I'm going to end your life now," said Krios as he dashes at him and impales his claws in Nasir's stomach. He gasp in pain as the blood was coming from his mouth. *_N…no way…I…can't…lose_* thought Nasir as Krios kicked him off his claws and he fell to the floor with his blood bleeding out of him. As he lays there bleeding out, his life was flashing before his eyes. His young days as a kitten, his daring heists, and the promise he made to Kira to be his mate. Before he closes his eyes for good, something clicked inside him. A darker and sinister voice was racing in his mind saying "_No…I will not die…_" His body started to go through a transformation. His sliver fur with purple markings has changed into ghostly-white fur with red tribal markings, his dark forest green eyes has turns to midnight black eyes, and his claws become sharper. He gets up and looks at Krios with murderous intent in his eyes. Krios turns around and see Nasir back up and ready for more. "Ah, you come back up for more and what this? Your dark side has been unleashed. Progress," said Krios with a smile. "I won't lose to you!" screamed Nasir as he dashes at him at lighting speed and attacks him with brutal precision. Krios backs away and grins even more. "That fire, that fury, that murderous look in your eyes…heh, it looks like that you have a dark secret that Kira don't want to know about, Nasir," said Krios with a chuckle. "Nasir? I'm not Nasir…I'm Risain," said Risain with a evil chuckle "and I'm going to take over his body and rule his life." He wants to dash at Krios again, but then something stops him dead in his tracks. Inside of Nasir's body, Nasir was fighting Risain for control of his body. "Back off, goody two-shoes! I'm taking over this body and there's nothing you can it," said Risain with an evil grin. "That's where you're bucking wrong!" screamed Nasir as he tackles him and starts to chant an ancient chant. "No! Not again!" screamed Risain as he tries to escape. But it was no use, as Nasir regained his body. Once he got his body back, Nasir falls to the ground knocked out cold. Krios sighs softly as he goes to him and picks him up. "You give me a fight that's for sure," said Krios in a soft voice, "still you are worthy to Kira. It would be a shame to kill off a valiant feline like yourself." He opened portal that leads back to Kira's room and jumps in. When they arrived back to her room, Kira was in shocked as she goes to Nasir who was still out. "Nasir! W…what have you done to him Krios?" asked Kira in a worried voice. "Relax, Kira. He's out cold that's all. He needs to rest up to get back his energy," said Krios as he lays Nasir in her bed. She looks on as Nasir was sleeping softly. "He's a tough one, Kira. He is worthy to be your mate," said Krios in a soft voice. Kira nods softly and yawns. "Get some sleep, Kira. You'll need it for tomorrow's big day," said Krios. "You're right, Krios. I need my energy for my big day," said Kira as she hops in the bed and snuggles up to Nasir. Krios curls up on the floor and fall asleep. All three of the slumber off to dreamland. Meanwhile in Kiya's chambers, she was in her bed thinking about the feline she bumped into earlier. "That feline…Risan…Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Kiya in a soft voice. Lucifer wakes up a little and asked "What's troubling you, my beloved?" "Hmm…oh it's just that I met a feline who reminds me of a certain feline who I've sentence for stealing from a noble pony and then he escape, my love," said Kiya as she nuzzles him sweetly. "Hmm…it might be someone that Kira fell in love with, Kiya. Do you think he might still hold a grudge to you?" said Lucifer while purring softly. "I hope not. If he does come back, I want to make it up to him," said Kiya in a soft voice. "I'm sure you'll make it up to him, my dear," said Lucifer. "I hope you're right, my love," said Kiya as both her and Lucifer falls asleep. The morning sun comes up, signaling the brand new day. Nasir was the 1st to wake up and sees Kira sleeping. He smiles at her sweetly as he gets out of bed and sneaks out of her room to look for something for Kira. He made it to the palace hallways and he heard his name being called. "Risan…" said a soft voice. Nasir turns around and sees Kiya. "Good morning, my Queen. Have you slept well?" asked Nasir as he bows at her. "I've slept well. In fact, you're the feline that I need to talk to. It's about a problem that I'm having," said Kiya in a sad voice. "My goodness. How can I help, my Queen?" asked Nasir in a calm voice. "Not out here, silly kitty. Let's go to my secret royal spot where we can talk privately," said Kiya with a smile. Nasir nods softly as he follows Kiya to the royal spot. Meanwhile in the Royal Library, Twilight was busy reading the many books in the library. "Wow! This is a wonderful. The libraries in Canterlot and Ponyville got nothing on this," said Twilight while reading her books. Then, without warning, a thick book fell off the shelf and hits the floor hard which made Twilight jumps up in shock. "What the what?!" screamed Twilight as she turns around and see the book. Using her unicorn magic, she brings the book to her and looks at the title and reads 'Mystic Gems & Jewels'. "Hmm…this looks interesting. I wonder if there any good pages in this book," said Twilight in a soft voice. She opens the book and starts reading the book. In the town square, Rarity was busy in her shop selecting her dress for the tonight. "Hmm…I need something that shows off my style and might get me a very special somepony," said Rarity in a soft voice. Just then, the door opens and it was Applejack, her long time friend. "Howdy, Rarity," said Applejack while tipping her hat to her. "Darling! It's wonderful to see you here. What can I do for you?" asked Rarity with a smile. "I've heard about the party at the palace tonight and I want a dress for it," said Applejack with a smile. "I see. Well, let's see…" said Rarity while looking at the dresses. Applejack goes to a chair and sits down. "Hmm…I've got the dress for you, Applejack," said Rarity as she brings a beautiful dress to her. "My dress from our night at the gala?" asked Applejack. "Of course, my dear. I've got it fixed up really nice. I've also fixed all of our dresses for the rest of us," said Rarity with a smile. "Mighty thanks, Rarity," said Applejack with a smile. While Rarity was going over to her, she trips on a creaking floor and falls on top of Applejack. Both Applejack and Rarity looked into each other's eyes and blushing deeply. "Oh…um…I'm so…" said Rarity as she started to speak but Applejack stop her and said "Are you alright, sugar cube?" "Y…yes, darling. I'm ok. Are you ok, my dear?" asked Rarity in a soft voice as she keeps blushing deeply. "I'm ok too. You know you're really pretty, Rarity," said Applejack with a smile. "R…really?" asked Rarity while her whole face starts turning red as a ruby. "Of course. I mean it from the bottom of my heart," said Applejack while smile softly. Rarity smile sweetly at her as she gets off her and smiles at her. Applejack gets up and looks at her still blushing. "Um…let's keep this a secret," said Rarity in a soft voice. "Of course, Rarity. Your secret is safe with me," said Applejack with a smile. Rarity smiles as she and Applejack talks about the upcoming party. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was busy with the birds singing a lovely tune. She stops them and turns to a blue bird. "Um…excuse me Mr. Bird. But can you try to hit the notes a little louder?" asked Fluttershy in a soft voice. The bird nods softly and starts hitting the notes louder. "Thank you so much," said Fluttershy with a smile. The birds keep singing the song and Fluttershy dance to the music. In a local tavern, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire of the Wonderbolts was sitting around drinking cider and enjoying the lively music. "This is really good music, Dashie," said Spitfire with nodding her head to the beat. "I know, Spitfire. This is just awesome," said Dash with a smile. Kirouna was dancing to the beat with her mother Shay. "Very good, Kirouna. You're getting better every day," said Shay while dancing. "I've learned from you, mother," said Kirouna as she starts shaking her flank that manages to get the attention of some of the colts and stallions and Rainbow Dash. "So…awesome…" said Dash while looking at Kirouna dancing to the music. "She got some serious skills, Dashie. You should ask her to teach you some dance moves sometime," said Spitfire with a smile. Dash blushes deeply and she thinks about it. "I'll ask her later, Spitfire," said Dash in a soft voice. They both chuckles as they enjoy their time at the tavern.

Trixie was busy practicing her magic while Chrysalis was finding the best disguise to sneak into the palace tonight. "Wrong! Wrong! Triple wrong! The Great & Powerful Trixie can not perform her famous spells under these conditions. She demands a beautiful stage!" screamed Trixie as her spells was falling. "And I demand some peace and quiet, I know I'll never get that," said Chrysalis with a sigh. "Trixie needs to perform a potent amount of spells to wow the Queen of this land," said Trixie. "Look, I understand that you need your practice for your minor-league spells, but I need to put together a best disguise to sneak into the party for tonight," said Chrysalis in a calm voice. "Minor-league?! Trixie's magnificent magic have slay an Ursa-Major. Trixie is very powerful and her magic can perform every feat," said Trixie with a grin. "Any feat?" said Chrysalis in a playful voice. "Of course. The Great & Powerful Trixie can perform any feat as you wish," said Trixie with a smile. "I got a feat for you, Trixie," said Chrysalis while fluttering her wings. "What feat do you want Trixie to do?" asked Trixie. "I want you to shut up," said Chrysalis in a deadpan voice. Trixie growls at her and goes to the far end of their house to practice her magic quietly. "That's more like it," said Chrysalis as she resumes finding her disguise for tonight.

Daring was walking around the Bazaar looking for some clues on finding the emerald. "Hmm…this place has to have some clues into finding the emerald," said Daring while looking around. "Excuse me, young Pegasus," said a soft voice. Daring turns around and sees Ramla with a smile. "Oh, hello um…" said Daring while being polite. "It's Ramla, my dear. If I'm not mistaking, you must be the legendary explorer Daring Do," said Ramla in a soft voice. "That's right, Ramla. So is there anyplace we can sit and talk?" asked Daring. "There's a nice café around here, Miss Do. Follow me," said Ramla with a smile. Daring nods softly as she follows her to a nearby café. A few minutes later, Daring and Ramla was sitting at a café. Ramla has ordered two cups of honey tea and chatting about their missions. "So, how are you enjoying Egypt, Miss Do?" asked Ramla while sipping on some tea. "Of course, Ramla. I'm enjoying it. It's very lovely here. But I've come here for important business," said Daring while drinking her tea. "Really? Is it about the emerald?" asked Ramla. Daring gasped softly and gulps softly. "_The emerald has stained blood on its hands, only pain and sorrow will befall the lands. To prevent the happening from a terrible memory, you must find the items filled with harmony,_" said Ramla as she was speaking in rhyme that rivals Zecora's rhyme skills. "W…what?! How did yo…" asked Daring before Ramla stopped her and said "_It happened before and it will happen again, harmony is your only gain. The locations to them is hidden and you need to be very aware, you will be needing a little help from your friendly mare."_ "Locations? Hidden? What can I do? I need to find somepony to help me, Ramla. But what mare are you talking about?" asked Daring as she takes another sip of her tea. "_She's always smart and may not have good looks, you need a pony who loves reading books,"_ said Ramla as she keeps speaking in rhyme. "A pony who loves reading books…Twilight! I have to see Twilight," said Daring in a soft voice. "Mss Do, your journey is filled with hardships and perils. You will need your friends and allies to complete your quest. We'll meet again soon, Daring Do," said Ramla as she finishes her tea. Before Daring can say anything, a sandstorm picked up in the bazaar, blinding everyone there, even Daring. It only lasted for a brief moment. Once it was settle, Daring looks up and sees that Ramla disappeared. The only thing that was left of her was 50 bits for the drinks. Daring smiles as she gets up and heads back to the palace to see Twilight.

In the secret royal spot, Nasir was laying on the bench while Kiya was sighing softly. "Risan, do you think I'm a good queen?" asked Kiya in a low voice. "What's troubling you, Kiya?" asked Nasir in a calm voice. "Well, I've been thinking about a certain feline that I've sentenced a few years ago,' said Kiya in a calm voice. "Really? What was his crime?" asked Nasir as he knows it wasn't her doing. "He was arrested for stealing something from a noble pony named Altiar. He was a family's ally and a ruthless noble who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Did I ever tell you the story that he wants me to be his mate?" asked Kiya in a calm voice. "Really? Tell me more," said Nasir in a calm voice. "It happened a few years ago. I was a young queen at the time and Altiar was busy making small talk with me, trying to make me pick him to be my mate. I'm pleased by this, but my heart was set on Lucifer. He was a Captain of our soldiers during the time. We sometimes meet and chat up about a few things that we love. He was so strong and handsome that I had some very _interesting_ dreams about him. When it came to choosing my mate, I chosen Lucifer to be my mate over Altiar. He didn't take the rejection that well. I know he would be here tonight for Kira's party and mate choosing. I don't want her to go through what I have been through. I wish that thief would come to my party. I remember his name. It's Nasir," said Kiya while flicking her tail in the air. "Nasir… I've heard that name before," said Nasir in a calm voice. "You've heard about him. He was a master thief and the one that Kira loves. He escaped from our dungeon but I made a secret law that if he ever comes back, all of his sentence will be reduced to 'Time Served' and he will be welcome into the palace as one of us. I just hope that he's ok," said Kiya in a soft voice. Nasir grins a little as he heard this and said "I'm pretty sure that he might be here, Kiya." "What?! Heavens, he's back? Oh, I know he'll still hate me for what I did to him," said Kiya in a low voice. "I'm sure he'll hear whatever you have to say, Kiya. Let him vent 1st and then you calm him down," said Nasir in a calm voice. "Really?" asked Kiya while purring at him softly. Nasir nods and said "Of course, Kiya. In fact, I heard that he might be in the gardens. If you find him, you'll be very lucky." "Oh…if you excuse me, I need to be somewhere urgent," said Kiya as she gets up and heads to her garden. Nasir smiles as he sneak back to Kira's room and get himself ready for meeting Kiya as himself.

Meanwhile in the Royal Library, Twilight was still reading the Mystic Gems & Jewels book and was enjoying it. "Wow! This is a really good book. I wonder why this wasn't in Canterlot or Ponyville," said Twilight in a calm voice. Daring comes in and sees her reading a book. "If it isn't my favorite bookworm," said Daring with a smile. Twilight looks up and see Daring and smiles at her. "Hello, Daring. I'm reading this rare book I found. You should check this out," said Twilight in a calm voice. "Really? I need to check it out," said Daring goes to her and looks at the book. Both her and Twilight read on until they come up on a section called 'Elements of Harmony: The Untold Truth About The Blood Jade Emerald'. "What? There are Elements of Harmony here too?" asked Twilight as she rubs her mane. "Elements of Harmony? What the hay is that?" asked Daring in a calm voice. "The Elements of Harmony are mystic artifacts that me and my friends use to restore Harmony back to Equestria, Daring. They only time we used them was on Princess Luna when she was Nightmare Moon and Discord when he escape from his stone prison. This should be interesting to find out about them in Cairo," said Twilight in a calm voice. "Hmm…I guess I can take a look into it, too," said Daring as she sits next to Twilight. She nods with her and starts reading about the Elements of Harmony.

_The Elements of Harmony: The Untold Truth About The Blood Jade Emerald_

Ever since the fall of the Shiyakubi Tribe, Krios was holding on the dark emerald, his prized possession. However, as time passes by, his soul was becoming more corrupted and his thirst for more power increases. Day in & day out, he and his Koryoshiko warriors was taking over many villages and taking as much land as he can his murderous claws on. Many ponies was praying for the gods and goddesses for revenge on Krios and his tribe. A few days ago, a group a female pony warriors heed the call and heads to the Koryoshiko Tribe to put an end to his reign of terror. Not only are they the strongest warriors but they are the best of friends and carry powerful artifacts, each with their own element.

Korishia: The strongest unicorn in the group, a powerful White Mage, and loyal leader. Her powerful magical abilities and her tactical planning makes her unbeatable in the battlefield and a good leader.

Artifact: A golden staff with a cobra circling it embedding with emeralds and rubies for its eyes

Element: Wisdom

Teresina: A powerful earth pony in the group and the bravest of them all. She spends her days working on her powerful legs, getting into brawls and helping her friends out in battle.

Artifact: A platinum medallion

Element: Bravery

Ikaria: The other earth pony of the group and musician. Her love for music and dance makes her not only a fierce fighter but an good singer and dancer.

Artifact: Purple bracelet embedded with amethyst

Element: Soul

Rikuoko: Another unicorn in the group and a powerful Black Mage. Performing offensive spells like Fire and Ice, Rikuoko is a very powerful ally to have.

Artifact: A crystal heart gem

Element: Heart

Devi Vegada: The fast flying Pegasus and air combat specialist. Devi is the group's eye in the sky and helps the group with upcoming enemies and traps.

Artifact: A Red Badge with a garnet hanging off it

Element: Valor

Harisu Sarmila: Another Pegasus and sage of the forest. Even through she's slightly shy, she has the ability to listen to the voices of the forest and animals.

Artifact: A Emerald-green necklace

Element: Faith

Their trip was perilous and they have been attack on many occasions, but their resolve is strong and they defended themselves successfully. They made it to the village and start to attack the felines in the village who tried to oppose them. They made to go toe-to-toe with Krios, the ruthless leader of the Koryoshiko Tribe. Korishia tries to reason with him and tell him to stop taking over the lands. He laughs at them and starts attacking them. They fought long and hard in a tough battle but Korishia's team defeated Krios. The 6 ponies surround him and each one chanted out an element:

Korishia: "Wisdom!"

Teresina: "Bravery!"

Ikaria: "Soul!"

Rikuoko: "Heart!"

Devi Vegada: "Valor!"

Harisu Sarmila: "Faith!"

After they said that, a powerful glow surround them and Krios. He then got hit in the blast and was transported to the Sacred Realm where he cannot escaped. The elements the warriors speak of was known as the Elements of Harmony.

"Whoa! That's some interesting book," said Daring in a calm voice. "Indeed. These pony warriors almost reminds me of me and my friends. I need to know more about them. Daring, can you go and round up my friends? This is something that I need to discuss with them," said Twilight in a calm voice. Daring nods as she heads out of the library to find Twilight's friends.

_Meanwhile…_

On the high seas, an fancy boat from France was heading to Egypt for Kira's Party. Sitting in a chair was a beautiful mare. She was sipping her Lavonia Mango juice and reading her book as she waits to dock. One of her servants walks up to her and said "Mistress Josette, we'll be arriving in the ports of Egypt in a few minutes." "Very good. Any news of my no-good brother of mine?" asked Josette in a elegant voice. "From our spies, he's been busy letting his muscle harass the people of Cairo and thinks that he has a shoe-in for being Kira's mate tonight, Mistress," said the servant. "That rat…he's no right for her. Any news about Nasir?" asked Josette. "This was a shock to all of us, but Nasir has come back to Egypt and is staying with the Princess, Mistress Josette," said the servant. "Really? Well, that's some good news. Thank you, servant. That will be all," said Josette with a smile. The servant bows at her and heads to his duties. Josette chuckles softly and said "I hope you truly be her mate, my dear Nasir."

_Back in Kira's Room in Egypt…_

"Are you sure about this, Nasir?" asked Kira in a worried voice. "Don't worry, Kira. I've got it all planned out. I'll let Kiya know that I've come back and then, when it is settle, I'll reveal myself to her," said Nasir as he gets his black cloak and puts it on. "I hope you know what your doing Nasir. I just don't want back in that awful dungeon again," said Kira in a worried voice. Nasir kisses her softly and said "I'll be fine, Kira. I need to do this." She nods softly as Nasir heads out of her room and heads to the Royal Gardens. Kira sighs softly as she hops in her bed and takes a nap.

In the Royal Gardens, Kiya was sitting on bench and was thinking about what she would say to Nasir. "Oh, I hope he don't hold a grudge against me," said Kiya in a calm voice. Nasir walks in the Royal Gardens with his cloak covering his face and said "I've never hold grudges, Queen Kiya." She turns around and see him. "Hello, Nasir. How are you?" asked Kiya in a calm voice. "I was fine, of course that I've spent 10 years in a dungeon," said Nasir in an sad voice. "I know about that. I'm sorry for doing that, but you must understand that I was a inexperienced queen back then. Plus I was under a lot of pressure from Altiar. He's the most ruthless noble in Egypt. I had to look out for my social status," said Kiya in a sad voice. "What about Kira? How did she taken my sentence?" asked Nasir. "Kira hated me for doing that for me. However, I did made one secret rule that apply only to you," said Kiya. "Really? And what is that law?" asked Nasir with a grin. "The rule states and I quote 'If Nasir were to ever come back, all of his sentence is reduced to 'Time Served' and he will be welcome into the palace.' It's the least I can do for you," said Kiya while bowing at him. "Really? You mean it?" asked Nasir in a calm voice. "I give you my Royal word. Just please don't leave again," said Kiya. "Hmm…I will stay in the place," said Nasir while bowing at her. "Thank you, Nasir. I know Kira will be very happy. By the way, how did you know about where I was? It's like you know…Wait a minute, Risan is Nasir spelled backwards. Very clever, Nasir," said Kiya while chuckling softly. Nasir grins as he removes his cloak to reveal himself to her. _"Oh me, and oh my, what do we have here? A young little thief who isn't suppose to here,"_ said Kiya as she starts breaking out into a song. _"But tis' true. The master thief who collect beautiful lockets, by stealing them from unfit pockets,"_ said Nasir as he follows with a song. _"You may be a thief, but don't be so vogue. I can change you into a handsome prince. A noble to boot, not some scurry old rogue,"_ said Kiya as she goes to him and nuzzles him. _"A rogue? Well, I've been called much like the rest. But I can prove to you that I am the best,"_ said Nasir while purring loudly. "_That Altiar was awfully cruel, we must find a way to end his rule,"_ said Kiya in a calm voice. _"To uncover Altiar's evil secret, you will need someone who is not a chief…"_ said Nasir as he wraps his tail around Kiya's tail as finish the song _"…Then I will use you, my clever master thief!"_ Both Nasir and Kiya ends it with an evil laugh.

_To Be Continue…_


	9. The Ball (Act 02)

On The High Seas To Egypt (A Few Hours Ago)….

On a small warship, which was borrow from the King of Spain, Alejandro, and his lovely sister Alejandra, along with Count Florin, who came to visit them, and to also update them on what has been happening in Egypt. As the boat was just entering the Nile River, Alejandro went inside his room to try on his costume for the masquerade ball, which was Kira's Coming-of-Age party. While Alejandro was still putting on his outfit, Alejandra was sitting on the railing on the right side of the boat taking in the sun, and the swift, fresh breeze as she was doing so Florin came, and smile at her sweetly, and gave her a goblet full of strawberry sherbet.

"Oh my! How sweet of you Florin on making my favorite drink, you are so kind" said Alejandra smiling as her petite right paw grab hold of the goblet, and took a sip as her other paws made sure she was stable sitting down on the rails.

"You are welcome Milady Alexa" said Florin as he gave a flourished bow, before taking a seat across from her.

"So is it true that the mighty noble Altiar is trying to get Kira to choose him as her mate? Wasn't he also in the Coming-Of-Age Party of Kiya's Florin?!" asked Alejandra in an excitable tone of voice as her eyes grew a bit bigger in interest to see where this conversation was going.

"Yes that is true Alexa, he was at Kiya's Coming-Of-Age Party, and was almost chosen to be her mate except she fell in love with the Roman Captain Lucifer of the Roman Army. I was there Alejandra, it was one of the most spectacular sights that you will ever see, these type of parties, have a…..whats that word? Oh, yes, an elegant, sophisticated air, and of course everyone in Cairo, and their foreign friends like us will be there! Also like last time I will be playing a role of 'suitor' for the princess, but I just do that for the fun of it, Alexa, for I know that Kira has made up her mind, since your spies had told us, you, your brother, and I; that Nasir is back. And also I get to dance with the princess, and see whether or not she deserves my loyalty as a noble, more than likely she will earn my loyalty, there is no doubt about that!", said Florin as he was elegantly washing his paws.

"Sounds very dreamy Florin, just asking, have you chosen your masquerade costume yet?" asked Alejandra in an I am oh-so curious voice with her eyes growing bigger, obviously showing her interest and curiosity.

"Of course I have, what is a red flower, which is simpler than a rose, and yet fights for the right of others under the cover of the night?",asked Florin smiling at Alejandra to see if she caught the hint who he going to come as.

"Of course, a flower by the name of the Scarlet Pimpernel, who is as fox-like and elusive as Zorro" said Alejandra smiling at Florin, who bowed his head toward her.

"You are a very smart girl, Alexa, I am impressed that you know the French hero, the Scarlet Pimpernel" said Florin as he was eating some grapes, and purring softly to show how content he is right now.

As Alejandra and Florin were talking Alejandro finally came out from his room wearing his Zorro costume, and then he asked, "Okay guys, how do I look?"

"Very dashing brother, also where is your sword brother, you seem to be missing it!" said Alejandra smiling, a very knowing smile.

"Let me see it should be in its sheath that I hooked onto my belt," said Alejandro as he was patting his sides hoping to feel the hilt of his sword at his side, when he found out it wasn't there, his heart started pounding a bit faster, and for good reason since that sword was given to him by his father before he left for this trip, and he started to think he had misplace it.

But before Alejandro could have a heart attack, Alejandra smile at him as she got off the boat's railings, and after she set the empty cup that use to hold her strawberry sherbet, she picked up something inside a chest next to her. Inside the chest was her brother's sword, which she hidden as a prank to see what her brother's reaction will be, and to also see how long it will take him to realize their father's sword was missing.

"Alejandra! How could you do that to me, mi hermana, I thought you care about me, and I almost had a mental breakdown, if not worse a heart attack!" said Alejandro as he collapse on a chair in a very exaggerated fashion, doing the woe is me act on his little, pesky sister.

Then Alejandra looked at her brother laughing slightly, before going to him, and rubbing his back gently with her tail, before saying, "Lo siento, mi pobre hermano," laughs a bit before continuing to talk, "but you make it so easy to scare you like that! So Florin how is this Altiar that you and my brother talk about? You both once told me he was a friend of ours, what change?" Alejandra asked in a voice that show them how curious, and interested she was about this story….

In Kira's Room…

After an hour pass, Kira woke up from her nap, still feeling a bit drowsy, and as she sat up, she realized that Nasir has yet to arrive from his meeting with her sister, the Queen, as she was thinking what could have happen to Nasir, she caught a movement from the corner of her eye, it was Krios, cleaning his paws as he was laying down on the couch.

As Krios was finishing cleaning his paws, he saw that Kira was awake, and smile at her sweetly before getting up from the couch, which was situated near Kira's bed. As Krios was walking toward her, Kira finally started to rub the sleepiness off her eyes.

"Krios, where is Nasir, he left just an hour ago before I took a nap, he said not to worry that everything will settle itself out between him, and my sister." Said Kira looking a bit worry about Nasir as she got out of her bed, and took a sip of water from the fountain in the middle of her room.

"More than likely, he is doing just fine princess. You know you worry too much, Kira, and since Nasir isn't here yet, let's take a trip to my world, this time through the portal that I can finally summon from the emerald, and not through your dreams" said Krios smiling as he move his right paw slightly, and a portal open to his fabled land, then he playfully bow at Kira with a flourish in his bow as he waited for her to enter through the portal first. As soon as Kira enter the portal, Krios follow her…

"_To be a leader, Kira is no simple task, much of a time there is a mask that you hide yourself in" _sang Krios softly as he was guiding her to his ancient house in the village, which was still a ways from where they were standing.

_ " Krios, leader of the Koryoshiko Tribe, teach me everything that you know about ruling, and acquiring power. I need to have that knowledge, if I am going to be the greatest queen Egypt has ever seen!" _sang Kira as she started racing Krios through the grasslands toward the village.

As Krios was racing with Kira toward his old home, he let her gain more ground as he thought, "_Hope, you came back reincarnated into my descendant, why give me this second chance? Of all that I have done in the past, you still have hope for redemption for me, Ah Hope. Kirrra is just like you, so kind, and sweet towards me, she can see through me, I might have been a harsh even merciless leader, the slayer of Star Heart, but like you, she can see the small bit of good within me, within me", _as he was finishing thinking , he started to speed up, and catch up with Kira to give her a run for her money….

In The Royal Gardens Of Kiya…

As Kiya, and Nasir strolled through the gardens enjoying the company of each other, Kiya stopped to water some of her plants, then she gave Nasir, a small bag fill with leaves of a dark blue hue, and then smile at him.

" Here if my sister ever gives you a hard time, while playing and/or teasing you endlessly, put some of these leaves on her bed, or mix them in her tea; she will never see it coming till it's too late, also these leaves are called "Poison Joke", I was able to get them imported from Equestria. They have an antidote, which by the way I was able to get the recipe for the antidote from Zecora." Said Kiya giving a slightly evil, mischievous smile towards Nasir as if she was sharing a secret with him.

" Kiya! That's pure evil!" said Nasir as he playfully admonish Kiya about her idea, but then he laugh, and took the bag anyways, before continuing "But then again I could be wrong, it is how can I say…an intriguing idea, and you are right, this could be use as a deterrent against Kira" , and then Nasir laugh again, and smile at Kiya.

"I am glad that you like that prank idea to use against my sister, sometimes she needs to be taught a lesson or two, even though her playfulness is pure innocence on her part." Said Kiya smiling very thoughtfully as she continue, "Now to more important matters, as you know Nasir tonight is the masquerade ball, were, of course, many of our guests, and friends will be in disguises, which is a perfect setting to lay a trap for Altiar, but we shall not make the first move as my spies have learned that the younger sister of Altiar, Josette is coming back from Paris, France; for a while. And it also seems from what I have learn from my spies is that she is a close friend of yours, during your travels, Am I right to assume this information is correct?"

"My Queen, that is correct, when I went to Paris, France, I bumped into her while I was exiting a tavern, and was trying to find some work to earn some bits, money whatever I could get to buy some food, and a place to stay, but then like an angel from above came Josette, she was carrying so many parcels for shoes, books, and clothing that even to this day I wonder how she didn't drop her stuff or trip, till she met me. When I bumped into her it was a total accident, thank the gods, I was able to catch everything she dropped. And because of that, I impressed her so much that she asked me to stay with her in her home in France, Kiya. During those times I was happy than I have been for a long while, even though the only catch was that I had to do some jobs for her. That kindness of hers reminded me of Kira so much that even though I was somewhat happy with my situation there, I was so homesick, and missed Kira so much, that Josette understand, and help me to secure my returning voyage here. She did ask, why I wanted to go back, and I told her the story of what happen to me, and how I was separated from Kira. Then right after that was when she told me that interesting bit of her life that she is the younger sister of Altiar. At first I was surprise, and wonder why she didn't say anything before, then she told me that even though she cared for her brother still; what he has turn into, a power hungry, despot of a Prince, and that she wanted nothing more than to put him in his place once again." Said Nasir to Kiya re-living some of those old memories of his exiled days, then he share a smile with Kiya as if to say that he is happy to be with her right now, and to be back with Kira.

"Wow! So you two are close friends to each other, this is truly good news, so she will be willingly to lure her own brother into a trap, which will lead him to his ultimate humiliation? And his influence over me will be destroy for once, and for all!" asked Kiya looking at Nasir curiously.

"More than likely she will be willingly to help us, Kiya!" said Nasir quietly as he bows his head politely to her. As he was waiting for her to response, he was also picking some roses out to give to Kira, mostly the reddest ones, but then as he was picking those flowers, what he found growing behind the roses in an ancient, old hole in the wall was a rose, but what made it stand out was that it was red, Nasir thought, but then as it glow by itself every time he touch it, it turn a very dark hue of blue.

"How about that, I thought that was an old cat's and pony tale, the legendary blue rose, was thought to have die off during the end of the fabled times of Egypt, after the fall of Krios. The legend Nasir that I am about to tell you is known only to the royal family. The Legend of the Blue Rose is that when a pony or cat finds it by chance, and for someone else, who they truly love, the rose will live forever, and so will the love of the couple who have acquired it. The Legend also has a small story that is directed toward thieves, for only a pure thief that is empty of malice, and seeks an impossible task will be helped by the blue rose in ways, which are not as obvious to his/her goal. But then one has to remember that when evil has the flower under its grasp, the rose can also be use for evil, but with a heavy price for each time the rose is use for evil, it will die, as its petals will drop, and wilt for every time it is use for evil, but when use for good the petals one by one will drop, and die, but it will always regenerate, what it has lost." Said Kiya in her somewhat story-telling voice, then as Nasir, and Kiya kept on talking; they headed back to her room to get ready for Kira's big night.

In An Old Street In Cairo…

"There was once a mare who had such a flair, her fashion was second to none, her skills were hers to bear alone, but she knew, she was the best at what she does, she always call herself a rare gem in this dreary world" sang Aminta, a little ditty, she made up in her head just now, as she was entering an old building hoping to find an old friend.

As she enter the old building the only light that she could use now was the natural light from the outside, as she was walking deeper, and deeper into this building, she smile as she was remembering her days here as a student, and started calling out, "Tamir, Tamir, Where are you?!"

After what felt like several minutes, a voice resounded around her, " Why Aminta, anyone could have smell you a mile away!" laughed Tamir as he heard his voice echoing all around her, as he watch her from a catwalk that was near the ceiling of the ground room.

"Tamir, and how do you know, how I smell?!" asked Aminta as she was looking, and trying to pinpoint were the voice was coming from, but after a while she gave up, since she was guessing he was wearing his black cloak.

" Aminta, my old student, and protégée, now not a thief as I hope, but something better, a spy beyond compare, a jewel of sweet success, and one who smells like sun-kissed flowers that she always used to put on her hair." Said Tamir as a smile play around his mouth as he was remembering the old days, when he use to try to train her to steal things, but he saw that her talents lay in the field of espionage, even as a young filly.

"You still remember me wearing those flowers braided on my mane? How sweet, so do you know Tamir that tonight is Kira's Coming-Of-Age Masquerade party? I am going, and I need an escort, and you are going to be mine escort to the ball, so please tell me, you are not going to go with your master thief outfit on, please! Because I don't need you arrested just yet!" said Aminta at first with a how sweet voice to an almost business like tone with some humor in it.

Then Tamir started laughing, but a good-nature laugh, before he jump from catwalk to catwalk till he arrive at the ground level as soon as he hit the floor, he started talking again, "An escort you need? And a way into the party, I need, what a purrfect idea, Aminta." Said Tamir as he walked towards her smiling as he reveal himself to her by taking off his hood from his cloak.

"And what is your main reason to go to Kira's party? To see your other old student, Nasir?" asked Aminta curiously as she kissed her old mentor's cheek sweetly as a way of greeting an old friend.

"Yes, that's one reason, but the other reason is to meet this Kira that Nasir has always been talking about, since the first time he met her, and now she has become his mate, but to also try to steal a kiss from her, since Nasir already stole her pretty, little heart" said Tamir smiling at her sweetly.

"Then of course, you can come to the party as my friend, and escort, so you are going to wear your master thief outfit? Okay, then! Where can I find one for me to match yours? Also how are you planning to steal a kiss from Kira, unless you can pull off a trick like tricking her into thinking that you are Nasir?!"

"What an idea, what an idea! Tricking her to think that I was her mate, I can do that easily, what a trick to do on the princess, especially on her birthday, and the reaction from Nasir should be priceless. Also good question, how will I be able to trick her; here let me demonstrate that for you, Aminta!" said Tamir laughing quietly as he quickly readjusted his cloak to hide the emblem on his shirt, and to also cover his face, and the rest of his body that showed his orange fur, then he impersonated the voice of Nasir as if it was second nature to him, " Hello, my darling, old friend Aminta, how are you?" as he used his "Nasir" voice, which sounded almost like the genuine thing as he handed her a midnight, black cloak along with a female master thief outfit for Aminta to use as her disguise for the party.

"Hmm….That could work….Yes! That could definitely work to your advantage, Na-Tamir, I mean!" laughs a bit as Aminta thought how close she was going to call Tamir, Nasir as she was putting on her costume as soon as she put her cloak on, and her small black mask which balance itself on her nose as it cover her eyes' area, then she asked, "How do I look Tamir?"

"Like a true thief, Aminta! It is actually a good look on you, my student!" said Tamir proudly as he put on a similar mask that Aminta got for him, and then they both share a smile, before they set out toward the palace, but more specifically to the ball.

In The Ballroom…

As everyone was getting ready for the Royal Masquerade Ball, a small, silver falcon materialize out of thin air as soon as she hit the ground with her clawed feet, she look at the ballroom room with utter amazement written all over her face. Then she remove a slim box that was gift wrap as to make it seem it was always there in the ballroom, and with her right feathered wing, she carefully push the gift just enough under Kira's throne.

" A present for you Nasir, Future Prince of Egypt, may this give you a piece of mind, after the fire accident you have been through" said Nephthys, the Egyptian goddess of lamentation as she turn herself back into a falcon as she saw that someone was coming, then she faded into the shadows in her falcon form.

In Luna And Celestia Room….

"How about this sister, we are not even a week through the festival, and already we are going to a huge gala, or should I say a masquerade party" said Luna, as she was putting on her Nightmare Moon disguise, and a dark blue mask, which was laced silver in its borders.

"You are right sister, Egypt is very different from Equestria; this is an excellent place for Twilight, and her friends to not just learn about the power of friendship, but other morals that I hope Twilight, and her friends report to me." Said Celestia as she was putting a masquerade costume exactly like Luna's, except that the color was not dark blue, and black, but it was just a very bright, golden set of armour, and with a golden mask. Then the two sisters share a smile, before they continue to get ready for the party.

In Altiar's Manor….

As Josette was walking through the entrance garden to her family's house, she was thinking about the conversation she had with the Queen, and her old friend Nasir. Their conversation, Josette thought took a very interesting turn, indeed.

"Hmm…So they want me to play a role in their little 'play'", laughed Josette in her head, before she continued thinking, "Of course I will help them, my brother has grown into a tyrant, when he is suppose to be loyal, and helpful towards Kiya, he has lost his way, so now it's time for him to be put back into his place!"

As she thought that, she came up to the door of her family's house, and then she knocked twice, and waited for someone to answer the door. As she was waiting, she was also thinking how nice Kiya was to let her stay in the palace, since she didn't want to go back to her family's house until Altiar, and his goons have been stopped, since she didn't want to take the chance of being used by her brother. Then the door open, and she took a deep breath, before beginning her part of the play.

As Altiar opened the door, the sight he saw surprised him, and his shiny, shiny eyes gazed a upon his younger sister, and for a moment, he remember their foal days together, and how they were like the best of friends, and he knew that deep within himself, he wanted that again to be a close friend, and confidante to his sister.

Then he smile at her, and ask, "Why dear sister, what brings you back home, please step inside, you must be feeling oh-so hot from the weather. And we can't have that now can we?", while using a sugar-sweet tone of voice, as he guided his beautiful sister to a velvet couch to sit on, and then he order a servant of theirs to get his sister, some of her favorite mango juice.

" Thank you brother that is very sweet of you, I come here bearing some interesting news for you, my brother, the thief Nasir has return, and is planning to steal the heart of Kira, to ultimately become her mate as you tried to stopped those many years ago, when they were young. I propose a plan to you, my dear brother of mine. The plan is this, how about you entice the thief by having some of your men position around the palace talking about a jewel that is perfect in every way, and beautiful beyond compare, which could be found in the old, abandon palace, where I heard by some of the people, here in Cairo was use for the annual treasure hunt that the princess, and her servant, a Talisia won the event there. Then set a trap or an ambush in that palace, then chained him, and have him dragged back to the party, and show the true colors of the thief, and then I am certain that the Queen will have him thrown in the dungeon, or even executed, who knows?" said Josette finally playing her part in Kiya's little play for the masquerade ball, and because of her part of the play, she needed to act cool, yet sneaky, and one could even call it evil on her part.

Then Altiar listen very intently on the plan, which she propose to him, a plan that sounded very flawless, and finally a way to permanently get rid of this thief, of this Nasir. A plan that will get him what he wanted very badly Kira as his mate, his consort, and the crown of Egypt; his eyes started to gleam very excitedly.

"_Josette, Josette, sister of mine, what a splendid idea! I knew that you will come back to me, my sweet, little sister of mine. How could I have ever doubted your loyalty towards me? You have just made my day that Nasir will rue the day he tried to get in my way! What a trap we will set, he will fall for the trick for he is always a thief at heart, what could ever change him to be someone as noble as me? " _sang Altiar in a refine voice as he was looking at his sister, knowing that he could more than likely trust her, but then a gnawing feeling was pulling at him from deep down within himself, thinking why should I trust my sister, who just came back after such a long period of time from Paris, France? Then Altiar tried to shrug off that feeling as he was too happy with his sister to even begin to doubt her loyalty.

" So Altiar, you have already decided on your outfit, that you will wear to Kira's masquerade ball?" asked Josette in a curious tone of voice as her brother was leading her out of the house, so then after they finish, she could go on ahead to the palace to change into her costume for the party.

"Oh, and sister just for you, I will tell you my masquerade outfit, it will be that of a white knight, and a mask as white as the full moon, laced with gold, and silver trimmings, along with my decorative sword as an effect for my costume, one must always look good, right my pretty, little sister?" asked Altiar at the end as he bow before his sister playfully.

"Yes that is very true, my brother, thank you for the juice, and everything, see you at the party, my brother" said Josette, but before she could leave, Altiar put on her sister a gold locket, and Josette smile sweetly at her brother as she let him finish hooking it onto her, then she left to get ready for the party…

In Krios's Fabled Land….

"Welcome to my home Kira, come here to this rug, and sit or lay down, whatever you want to do to relax" said Krios as he stretched on his bed, and purred contently as he watched what Kira will do.

Then Kira smiled at Krios warmly as she lay down on the rug, and then what surprise her so much was the softness of the rug in this fable time of Krios. When Krios saw her face, he smile at her, and laugh a bit.

"I see that you are very surprise about that old rug, it was pass down through the family, for such an old rug it has still retain its softness, some say that this rug is enchanted, I wouldn't be so surprise Kira" said Krios smiling at her.

"Krios, thank you very much for becoming my escort to my Coming-Of-Age party, by the way, what are you going to wear Krios to the party, I mean?" asked Kira curiously as she looked at him, waiting for his response.

"Well, since your party is all about wearing masks, and wearing disguises, I will go as myself for no one will believe that I am truly the legendary Krios, leader of the Koryshiko tribe, Kira" said Krios as he jumped out of his bed, and went to his simple, wooden closet, and took out a most impressive tribe leader ceremonial outfit, which was a bit fancier than his warrior outfit, and he put it on, and as soon as he finish, he look a lot more fiercer, and one could say even more dangerous looking in it.

"Wow! Krios, you look dashing for an ancient cat" said Kira playfully, but her face showed how impressed and amaze, how Krios looked right now.

"Thank you Kira, and I have something to show you" said Krios as he open the chest that was situated at the end of his bed, and when he open the chest, Kira saw a beautiful, black skirt, and a top to match.

" One day, when I came back from a solo hunt of this fabled land of mine, I open this chest for no reason whatsoever since I have always kept it empty, Kira, but on that fateful day, I found this outfit here, which means wherever Hope, my beloved mate is at, she is still watching over me, and for that I am grateful. Ever since that night when you gave me permission to be in that onyx necklace something has change, it seems like the power of the Shadow Realm is weakening, since I am able to live during my own time, but to also transport myself to your time, and vice versa with, or without visitors." said Krios as he set Hope's High Priestess outfit on his bed, "And I will be very honor, and touched, if you were to wear it to your Coming-Of-Age party, Kira."

Then Kira looks at Krios, she was shocked, and touched that Krios will bestow such an honor to her to wear, what her ancestor's mate use to wear, so then Kira smile before saying, "Of course, Krios, I will be honor to wear this beautiful outfit, and I will take care of it."

"Thank you Kira, thank you so very much, you made this ancient cat very happy, indeed! Also before I forget Kira, let me put this on, it will finish the outfit, nicely." said Krios as he then show her a necklace with sapphires dangling in different layers.

As Kira was putting the outfit on, she was very surprise that it fitted her perfectly as if it was made for her, at first she felt shocked, but then she overcame that initial shock, and was smiling at how she look in it. Then she let him put on the necklace as he did so just by looking at the mirror across from her, she saw herself transformed, she did not look like Kira, she looked like the spitting image of Hope from those pictures she saw in some books she read about Krios, and Hope, when she was a young filly.

When Krios was done with the necklace, he too saw that she was the spitting image of his mate, and then he gone silent, for he was truly in awe by this revelation that all he could do was to stay silent as not to destroy this magical moment that he felt as if Hope was truly with him right now. Then he smile before saying:

"Well, I guess it's time to transport ourselves back, we don't want to miss your own Coming-Of-Age party do we now?" asked Krios laughing as the emerald started growing very brightly, and then in a flash, Krios, and Kira landed in her room, then Kira put on top, a light black, silk rob she brought from Rarity's shop here in Egypt…

In The Ports close to Cairo….

"Aye brother! I am so happy, we have finally made it, this could be the first time we get to go to an event, which we have been invited to on time!" said Alejandra as she was getting help from Florin to transferred their luggage, and such to the chariots, which awaited them.

"Florin, how are our instruments doing? Since my sister and I are also going to play a bit as entertainment for the other guests at the party." Said Alejandro, who was a bit worry about their set of Spanish guitars that came with them on this specific trip to Egypt.

"They are fine, my friend, you musicians worry more about your instruments than yourselves, it's a wonder that you haven't fallen apart yet, Alejandro!" said Florin jokingly as he securely fasten the cases of the guitars to one of the chariots waiting to take them to the palace.

"And I see the last of our guests have finally arrived!" said Lucifer as he was in his masquerade costume, and as he was walking, Ares was walking behind him wearing the same thing as Lucifer, except his face was hidden by the hood of his black cape.

"Why Lucifer, I mean Don Giovanni (in Spanish lore Don Juan) so nice to meet you!" said Florin laughing a bit at his joke as his face show how impressed he was with the masquerade outfits of Lucifer and Lucifer's Second-In-Command, Ares.

"You know one could see you guys a mile away, that's a way to start a sneak attack!" laughed Horus as he was landing to meet, and greet the last of the arrivals.

"We were not planning a sneak attack Spymaster Horus, So how is the Queen of Egypt faring?" asked Alejandro as he bowed to Horus, the falcon, and personal spy of Kiya.

"Kiya is doing just great, Alejandro, it has been a long time since you have honor us with a visit, Alejandro, am I to assume everything is going smoothly still in Spain?" asked Horus as he was getting ready to fly off again.

"Yes, it is Horus, Spain is doing just fine, and we can't wait for Kira's masquerade party to start; my brother, and I have our outfits, and masks ready for the party." Said Alejandra excitedly as she smile at Horus.

"That is very good to hear Alejandro, and Alejandra, come on let's get you three, that includes you Count Florin, how can one forget you is beyond me, and I almost made that mistake" laughed Lucifer as he nodded towards Florin, who was starting to looked peeved that Alejandro received such a welcome, and he wasn't notice till the last minute, but then he smile, a good-nature smile.

"Yes, let's leave now Lucifer, so then Alejandra and her brother, and I will have time to get ready for the party since we only have a couple of hours left to do so." Said Florin smiling as he was helping Alejandra into one of the chariots waiting for them to take them back to the palace. Then as soon as everyone was settle into each of the chariots; Lucifer gave the signal, to some of the Black Stallion Guard, whose job was to get them to the palace quickly, and safely, of course, along with Horus following them.

In The Bounty Hunter's building in Cairo

Everything was quiet except for a couple set of hooves pacing around the office area of the bounty hunters building . Both ponies were thinking the exact same thing, and the thing was: How could a killer come to Cairo under their very own noses.

"Saladin! How could this have happen, we have never, ever let a killer get away with a crime, and from what I have heard about the crime, the killer killed a noble cat, and then just like that vanished out of thin air!" said Serena in an irritated voice, as she walked into another room changing into her outfit for Kira's masquerade party, when she came out, she was wearing a long black dress with a hood that was covering her face, which was part of a black cloak she found in a closet of the bounty hunters building.

"Why Serena that's a nice outfit. Also I know that you are stress out because of this unknown criminal, but I am sure Aminta, our old friend, or Tamir, the well-known Master thief can shed some light on who it could be that killed that Noble cat, Serena" said Saladin as he did the same thing as Serena, and went to change into one of his undercover disguises, which was as a thief in Tamir's guild.

" I know Saladin, I know I should relax, but I am just worry about the people of Egypt, especially the Royal Family, if something happens to either Kiya, and/or Kira, Egypt is doomed, chaos will reign without their guidance." Said Serena calmly as she , and Saladin headed to the masquerade party, as they were wearing mask with black rhinestones…

In The Ground Level Of The Palace….

For it being the night of Kira's masquerade ball, for all of the hustle, and bustle of the palace last minute activities to make this ball perfect for Kira, it was very quiet at the ground level of the palace that as Cadence was coming down with a dark purple mask, and a beautiful dress that was a bit more sophisticated than the one Twilight wore to the gala last year, and with that outfit she wore a small silver crown, and a silver-layered necklace. As Cadence was walking toward the ballroom entrance way, her vision was a bit limited because of the mask she was wearing so she bumped into Daring by accident.

"Oh my, I am so….wait a second, why do you look so familiar?" asked Cadence when she force herself to stop apologizing, when she saw who she bumped into, finally. At first glance what Cadence saw was a mare, but not just a regular, old mare, this mare had an air of class, and of high-standing, and one could even say she was part of Kiya's royal court. What this mare wear that confused Princess Cadence for a good, few seconds thinking this mare was part of Kiya's court was a golden dress with a light golden cloak attached to it with a gold brooch that had a design of snakes interweaving each other, and this mare wore a simple gold necklace with a couple of emeralds dangling around the necklace.

"Hello, Cadence, it's me, Daring, I found this outfit on my bed, a servant told me that this was a gift from the queen, and I have to say it compliments my fur color nicely." Said Daring smiling at Cadence, and then look at Cadence's outfit, which look lovely on Cadence.

As Daring, and Cadence were talking to one another, Tali came from the garden pretending to limp as she was thinking how tired she was from her work in the gardens, but that lasted for just a moment as she saw Zecora, arriving to the entrance of the ballroom. So then Tali ran as fast as her masquerade outfit will let her, which was a warriors outfit that mostly had earthy tones like light brown for the top, and the skirt part was mostly a dark green color, she was also wearing a brown, intricate made belt, along with a simple stone arrowhead necklace, and a dark green mask.

As Tali got closer to Zecora, she saw that Zecora was wearing a black dress that almost look like an elegant robe, full of an array of patterns of golden flowers, and after a while Tali guess that Zecora decided to wear a kimono. Wasn't that the latest fashion in that country, what was it call again, oh yes, Japan, thought Tali as she went over to Zecora to talk to her, while waiting for the doors to open, and for the masquerade ball to start.

Then after a while the four came together, and just started laughing, and joking around as they waited for the masquerade ball to finally start. What they didn't know were the surprises that the party had in store for them, and for everyone else, besides if they did knew about the surprises, how will this party ever get the title of "The Masquerade Ball That Bested Them All"?

To Be Continued…


	10. The Ball (Act 03)

Tonight is the night for Kira's Coming-of-Age Masquerade party. Every pony, filly, mare, stallion, colt, feline and kitten is heading to the Royal Palace for the party. Rainbow Dash, dressed as a Shadowbolt, and Fluttershy, dressed as a Wonderbolt, is coming up to the palace. "This is going to be awesome," said Dash with a grin. "I agree, Dashie. I bet there will a lot of dancing and singing, and cute animals there," said Fluttershy in a calm voice. "I wonder what Spitfire's costume will be?" asked Dash in a soft voice. "Hey, RD!" screamed a voice. Dash and Fluttershy looks behind them and sees Spitfire in her Shadowbolt costume. "Spitfire! You're wearing a Shadowbolt costume? Awesome!" screamed Dash. "I knew you like it, Dashie. I bet I can turn heads with this little number. Now, we're twins," said Spitfire with a wink. Dash blushes deeply as Fluttershy, Spitfire and herself heads into the palace. Coming up is Rarity in a elegant purple dress bejeweled with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds and wearing a purple mask. "This will be a wonderful party," said Rarity with a smile. Applejack walks up to her in her black outlaw outfit complete with the hat. "Yee-haw! This is going to be a fun party," said Applejack with a grin. "Applejack, darling. You look very unique in your costume. What are you suppose to be?" asked Rarity with a smile. "I'm Alexis Van Jack, the Apples' famous outlaw. The only outlaw in Equestria who was never caught," said Applejack with a wink. "Really? Such a fascinating history, darling. I'm dressed as Maiden Radica of '_Radica & The Love Flower That Bloom' _by Artisan Hooflove. It's a beautiful love story," said Rarity with a grin. "Really? Maybe I check it out some time," said Applejack as she and Rarity heads into the palace. Inside the ballroom, Alejandro, who was dressed as Zorro, and his sister Alejandra, who is dressed as an Egyptian mummy, was getting ready to perform a soothing musical entrance for the guests. "I can't believe that we're going to performing some of our music for tonight, my dear sister," said Alejandro as he was turning up his guitar. "I know, dear brother. I will play the most beautiful music Egypt will ever hear," said Alejandra with testing her harp. "I see some new type of musicians," said a soft and elegant voice. The siblings looks up to see two ponies, one earth pony and one unicorn, in their costumes. The earth pony is a beautiful gray pony with matching midnight black mane and tail and her costume is a typical punk raver's outfit. The other pony is a unicorn with a white coat with matching blue mane and tail. Her costume is a tradition Elegant dress. "Hello, you two. I'm Alejandra," said Alejandra while bowing at the two ponies. "And I'm Alejandro, Alejandra's dashing twin brother," said Alejandro while winking at them. "Pleased to meet you both. My name is Octavia, Ponyville's Number 1 Cellist," said Octavia while bowing at them. "Hiya, you two! I'm Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon-3, Equestria's Number 1 DJ. I've seen you've met my close friend Octavia," said Vinyl as she hugs Octavia tightly. "Vinyl…cut it out," said Octavia while blushing deeply. "So, what are two musicians of Equestria doing here?" asked Alejandra with a smile. "Well, we're here to help with the music to perform the grand intro for the partygoers when they come in," said Octavia in a calm voice. "Really? Did you bring some of your instruments?" asked Alejandro while grinning softly. Octavia shows the twins her beloved cello while Vinyl show them her DJ equipment. "Hmm…very interesting, you two," said Alejandra while looking at Octavia's cello. "Thanks, Alejandra. I will be playing a soft, yet elegant serenade with you and your brother to welcome in the guests," said Octavia while tuning up her cello. "I love that idea, Octavia," said Alejandra. "I second that," said Alejandro. "Then after that, I will be dropping the b-b-b-bass! I'll be on the turntables laying down some sweet and wicked tunes got the dance floor jumping," said Vinyl as she is setting up her DJ equipment. "That's great. My sister and I will be putting together a special entrance for one of the guests. Someone who capture the Princess' lovely heart," said Alejandro with a smile. "Really? I wonder who could it be?" asked Octavia while rubbing her mane. "Oh you'll see, Octavia," said Alejandra with a grin. Meanwhile, Nasir was in a room getting dressed up for the party. Then, he hears a knock on the door. "It's open," said Nasir in a calm voice. The door opens and coming in the room is Kiya. Her costume is a Kira costume, which surprised Nasir. "Wow, Kira. You've gotten a lot older than I remember," said Nasir with a snicker. "Very funny, Nasir. I'm just dressing up for the party. Though I'm surprised that you think I was Kira," said Kiya with a soft laugh. "Well, yeah. So, is everyone's ready for the plan?" asked Nasir with a smile. "Of course, Nasir. You sure about this though? I don't want anything bad happen to you," said Kiya in a worried voice. "Don't worry, Kiya. I'll be ok," said Nasir with a grin. She nods as she heads back tot the ballroom. Nasir sighs softly and said in a low voice "I hope I'm right…"

_Earlier that day…_

Nasir was walking around the bazaar to picked up some apples to snack on till tonight. "Such a beautiful day. I can't wait for tonight to wow Kira with my costume and song," said Nasir with a smile. "Well, look what we have here," said a soft voice. He turns around and see Alejandra and Alejandro, the Spanish twins and his close friends. "Alejandra & Alejandro! So awesome to meet you two again," said Nasir as he goes to them and smiles. "Nice to see you again, Nasir. It's been awhile," said Alejandra as she nuzzle him softly. "Great to see you again, Nasir," said Alejandro with a smile. "What you guys doing here?" asked Nasir. "We came here with Count Florian for Kira's Coming-of-Age party tonight, Nasir. Well, that and we need to talk to you in private," said Alejandra in a soft voice. He nods and takes them to a nearby alley. "We've heard about what happened to you a few years ago. What Altiar did to you was unforgivable," said Alejandro in a low voice. "I know. But Kiya and I will get back at him. If you want, you two can help," said Nasir with a grin. "I'm in. He's a good friend to the family, but he can be such a stick in the mud," said Alejandro while growling softly. "Me too. He's also a pig. He's been hitting on me every time he sees me. He even had the nerve of placing his hoof on my rump. That smuck," said Alejandra while pulling out her claws. "I know what you mean, Alejandra," said Nasir. "I would love to knock that pompous stallion down a peg or two," said Alejandra with an evil chuckle. "Alright. You two head to the Royal Palace and speak with Kiya about our plan. I've got some lose ends to tie up," said Nasir with a smile. The twins nods as they head to the Royal Palace while Nasir continue to walk around the bazaar. Just then, a mysterious note found its way to Nasir's feet. He open the note and it reads:

_Nasir,_

_It's been a while since we last seen each other. I remember the job you did for me back in Paris and I enjoy our lovely moonlit dinner. I've heard about the up coming party and I would love to help. Meet me in the local tavern when you get a chance. I got some information on Altiar that you might love to hear and know. I'll be waiting, my lovely Nasir._

_Sincerely yours,_

_A Secret Admirer_

"A local tavern? It might be the one down the street. I need to hurry," said Nasir as he runs to the tavern as fast as he can. Unknown to him, a pair of glowing eyes was looking at him and its said in a soft, yet quiet voice "N…Nasir…" In the royal palace, Kiya and Florian was chatting about the up coming party tonight. "So, this party will be interesting, no?" asked Florian while sipping his tea. "Of course, Florian. It will be the best night ever, filled with lots of surprises," said Kiya with a smile. "It should be. So, where is the lucky girl?" said Florian. "She's busy getting herself ready for the party," said Kiya. In Kira's room, she was busy looking for a mask to match her dress given to her from Krios. "No…no…no! Ugh! I can't find it!" said Kira in a pouting voice. Krios comes out of the necklace and said "What's wrong?" "I can't find a mask to match the dress you've given me," said Kira in a sad voice. "I've figure this would happen. So, I've made this for you," said Krios as he shows her a beautiful midnight-black mask. "It's so beautiful, Krios. Thank you very much," said Kira as she tries on the mask and smiles softly. "Anything to make you happy," said Krios with a smile. She nuzzles him and then said "Where's Nasir?" "I think he went out to enjoy the day before tonight. I'm guessing he trying to gather his thoughts and clear his mind for the song he's putting together," said Krios in a soft voice. "A song? For me?" asked Kira in a soft voice. "It's possible, but we will see tonight," said Krios with a chuckle. Kira chuckles with him and said "You're right. I bet he's doing fine right now." In the local tavern, Nasir was sitting in a seat drinking some milk. A beautiful mare was walking up to him and sits in front of him, with her hat covering her face. "_A young little filly meet a feline in the moon-kissed sky of Paris, the city of love. She held out her hoof to him and asked 'May I have this dance, my sweet feline?'"_ said the mare as if she was speaking in code and holding out her hoof to him. Nasir kisses her hoof and said _"The feline kisses her hoof and said 'Of course, my lovely filly.'"_ She smiles as she removes hat to reveal it's Josette, his old friend. "Still charming as ever, Nasir. Nice to see you again, old friend," said Josette with a smile. "Likewise, Josette. How was your trip?" said Nasir with a smile. "It is wonderful, Nasir. I'm very excited for tonight. Plus, I wanted to speak to you about our plans for my brother," said Josette. "I'm listening, Josette," said Nasir in a soft voice. "Well, I've heard about your little trap you set for Altiar from my spies and I want in," said Josette while sipping on some tea. "Really?" asked Nasir with a purr. "After what he did to you a few years ago, I can never forgive him. I want to take him down as much as you do. I figure to sweeten the pot for you," said Josette with a smile. "How so?" asked Nasir as he takes a sip from his milk. "I've gave him an idea on trapping you and bringing you in the party to prove that you're nothing but a lowly thief. But what he didn't know is that I'll be on your side in giving you my support at the party," said Josette with a smile. "I'm liking this so far. So, you want me to spring the trap and get caught so that Altiar can present me like a trophy? Sounds great, Josette," said Nasir with a smile. "But, there is something that I want you to do," said Josette with a grin. "A job? Now you got my attention. What's the job?" asked Nasir while flicking his tail. "I know how to please my sweet feline thief. I want you to sneak into my brother's home, Alamor Manor, and see if you can dig up on some dirt on him. Try to find the most toughest evidence that not even his smug talk and social status can get him off the hook," said Josette with a growl. "Hmm…I could do that, but let's talk about payment," said Nasir while purring at her softly. Josette smiles as she gives him a big bag full of jewels and coins and said "I'll give you more as a special gift for being a true mate to Princess Kira, my dear friend." Nasir takes the bag and said "I will complete this assignment, Josette." She chuckles softly and she gets you and said "I know you will, Nasir. I must go to my brother's place to get ready for tonight. I will see you tonight." Josette bows at him and heads out of the tavern. Nasir thinks about sneaking into Altiar's home and said "I'm going to need help on this one." He gets up and heads out of the tavern and back to the palace to see Kira. Meanwhile back at the royal palace, Applejack was looking in the mirror in her room, practicing her outlaw side for the party. "Howdy, ya'll. I've just got back from the east side of Applelossa and I feel mighty thirsty right now. Will some pony give me something to wet mah whistle?" asked Applejack in her sexy bad girl voice while wiggling her flank at the mirror. "I can be your some pony if you want, cowgirl. Or better yet, your some feline," said a soft voice with a purr. She turns around and see a young feline guard looking at her. His fur is midnight blue with white tribal markings all over his body, ruby red eyes, and a purple paw print on his left cheek. His clothing is a standard Egyptian royal guard uniform. "Really? Well what's your name, sugar cube?" asked Applejack in a sexy voice. The feline bowing at her elegantly and said "My name is Namir, Egyptian Royal Guard. And who might you be, my lovely flower?" Applejack blushes softly and said "Applejack's the name, sugar cube. Enjoying the show?" "I did and then some," said Namir as he goes to her and purring softly. Applejack tries to back up but she slips and lands on the bed. Namir crawls on top of her and looks into Applejack's green eyes. Applejack blushes deeply as she tries to say something but Namir leans down to her and whispers in her ear "You're one beautiful earth pony, Applejack." She blushes very deeply and said in a soft voice "T…thank you sugar cube." Namir licks her cheek softly as he gets off her. Applejack blushes softly and winks at him. "So there you are, Namir," said a voice. Both him and Applejack look up and sees Lone Sword tapping his hoof. "Lone Sword…hi," said Namir with a grin. "Don't 'Hi' me, mister! I've been looking for you all over the palace. Aren't you ready for tonight?" asked Sword as he tapping his hoof some more. "Of course, Sword. I've got everything ready for tonight, I've got guards stationed around the palace grounds and the ballroom, and I have some the guards dressed as undercover partygoers to keep a look out for some troublemakers," said Namir with a smile. "You got al…wait what?! You did all that?! Well that might be good, but next time let me in on these things," said Sword while shaking his head. "I'll remember next time, Sword," said Namir with a soft chuckle. Sword nods and heads off to meet with Kiya. Namir looks back at Applejack and said "I'll see you at the party, my lovely Applejack." He gives her a quick kiss on her cheek and heads off to the training grounds of the palace. Applejack blushes deeply and said "Sweet lil sugar cube." Out on the streets of Cairo, a beautiful and young feline was walking along the road, making most of the male felines turn heads and getting some looks. Her fur is black with dark green stripes, dark blue hair in ponytails, and her eyes are bright emerald green. Her clothing is a midnight black dress, green sandals, and a golden necklace. "Whoa! Who is that beautiful feline?" asked one feline. "I don't know, but she is gorgeous," said another feline. "I really love the way she made her hair like that," said a female feline. The feline chuckles softly as she flicks her tail. What the felines didn't know is that the feline is really Queen Chrysalis in disguise. *This is the best disguise I could ever pull off. All those nights of performing really paid off* said Chrysalis in her head as she starts to go to Rarity's shop for a costume. "Hello, darling. Welcome to my shop. I'm your hostess, Rarity," said Rarity with a bow. Chrysalis bows and said in a soft voice "Hello, Rarity. I'm looking for an costume for upcoming event for tonight." "Oh my, that's right! Tonight's the party. Well, what type of dress do you want, darling?" asked Rarity with a smile. "A ruby-red dress with lightly green highlights, matching silk gloves and a black mask," said Chrysalis with a smile. "Oh, course my feline darling. By the way, what is your name?" asked Rarity while getting her the outfit she requested. "My name is Aria," said Chrysalis. "Aria…such an elegant name. So, you're here for the festival?" asked Rarity in a soft voice. "Of course, Rarity. I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Chrysalis with a soft chuckle. She comes back with the items and said "Here you go, Aria. Your clothes for the evening." Chrysalis bows at her and pays her 100 bits. Rarity smiles and take the bits. "Are you going to the party, Rarity?" asked Chrysalis with a purr. "Of course, Aria. I've already gotten my costume ready and I will wow every pony my unique style and, if I'm lucky, find my special some pony," said Rarity with a smile. "I'm sure that you will find your special some pony, Rarity," said Chrysalis in a soft voice. "You think so, Aria?" asked Rarity with a smile. "I know so," said Chrysalis with a wink. Rarity blushes deeply and smiles at her. "Well, I must get back to work before tonight, Aria," said Rarity with a grin. Chrysalis nods softly and said "I'll see you at the party tonight, Rarity." After she said that, she heads out of her shop. Rarity smiles as she starts working on the dresses. Back at the palace, Kira was relaxing for tonight while Krios is reading a book. "I hope Nasir is ok," said Kira in a calm voice. "I'm sure he's fine, Kira," said Krios while turning a page of his book. Just then, Kira felt someone nuzzling her. She smiles and said "I see you back, Nasir." Nasir chuckles softly and said "Of course, my love." "So, what have you been up to, Nasir?" asked Kira while nuzzling her beloved Nasir. "Well, I met with a certain friend from my past. That remind me, I've got a job to do and I need your help," said Nasir with a smile. "What kind of job, Nasir?" asked Kira while giving him the 'Please don't tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking' look. "I need to sneak into Altiar's home so I can dig up some dirt for tonight. I need you to be my cover," said Nasir with a smile. "Really? Why do you want to do that?" asked Kira in a worried voice. "I need to do this, Kira. If I don't, Altiar will take you away from me and I don't want that to happen," said Nasir in a calm voice. Kira sighs softly and said "Fine. But you owe me one for this, Nasir." "I know, my love," said Nasir with a smile. She gets up and the two lovers heads over to Altiar's home. Krios chuckles softly and said "I remember that when I was in love…" In the royal bedchambers, Kiya and Lucifer was busy getting their costumes ready. He sees the twitching in her ears. Knowing her too well, he can tell that she's nervous. "Kiya, you need to calm down," said Lucifer while nuzzling her softly. "I'm trying, my love. But I'm worried about Nasir. What if his plan fail or worse backfire?" asked Kiya while purring softly. "You worry too much, my dear," said Lucifer in a calm voice. Kiya nods softly and said "I hope you're right, Lucifer." On the long road, Nasir and Kira was walking up to Alitar's home, Alamor Manor. He was wearing a blue cloak that covers his face and sighs softly. "Are you really sure about this, Nasir?" asked Kira in a worried voice. "I'm sure, Kira. I just need you to keep Altiar busy while I'm finding some dirt on him," said Nasir in a calm voice. "And how do I pull that off?" asked Kira while looking at him. "Use your charm, my sweet filly," said Nasir while nuzzling her. "Ok, fine. I'll do it only for you, Nasir," said Kira with a smile. He smiles at her softly as they made it to the door. Kira knocks on the door softly and waits for an answer. "Coming," said a royal voice. The door opens and standing in front of the door is a older stallion. His coat is white, his mane and tail are blue, his eyes are purple and he is wearing his suit. Kira and Nasir bows softly at him while Kira said "Hello, Altiar." "Ah, Princess Kira. So nice to see you at my home. If I would have known you show up here, I've would have gotten my home ready for you," said Altiar with a bow. "Oh, you don't have to impress me, Altiar. Save it for my party," said Kira with a chuckle. Altiar chuckles with him as turns to see a hooded feline, not knowing it's Nasir. "Who are you?" asked Altiar in a uneasy voice. "I'm her consort, Rai," said Nasir in a low deep voice. "Rai? Sounds like an odd name. Well, you can stay out here. I wouldn't want my home being dirty up by your being," said Altiar with a laugh. Nasir bows softly and said "That's fine by me. I will stay here, Princess." "Of course, Rai. I will be back soon," said Kira as she enters into Altiar's home. Nasir grins softly as he sneaks around Altiar's home and climbs through a window. "Not what I had in mind, but I don't mind improvising," said Nasir in a soft voice. Once he's in and starts to sneak around the place. Meanwhile, Kira was sitting down next to Altiar in his grand study. As she can see, there is a lot of awards, trophies, many pictures of him and the various royal ponies and felines and many books. "So, my dear Princess. What bring you to my nice home?" asked Altiar in a soft voice. "I wanted to know my soon-to-be mate, Altiar," said Kira in a soft voice. "I see. A little try before you buy? I admire that. Of course, I want to know about you, Kira," said Altiar in an almost trance-like voice. "Oh, and what do you want to know about me?" said Kira while rubbing her mane. He leans over to her and looks into her lovely eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes," said Altiar in a soft voice. Kira blushes softly and said "Um…t…thank you." Meanwhile, Nasir sneaks into Altiar's room and starts snooping into his drawers. "He's got to have something I can use against him," said Nasir in a calm voice. He opened a book and fell out of it is a note. He picks it up and it reads:

_Altiar,_

_We've received your payment for our many slaves to be in your own harem. We are very pleased with your choice of our collection. In this note, I've attached a legal paperwork on your newest slave. Once we finalize our payment, we will deliver your newest slave. We will keep you posted for more details._

_Salvia_

_Slave Trader_

He takes a look at the paperwork to see a picture of a young feline in a belly dancer outfit. "He's dealing with slavers. That's a violation of Kiya's laws. This is just what I need. I need to find more," said Nasir as he put the note and paperwork in his bag and looks some more. He open the chest and see a big book. He opened it and it has the names of every royal family he can blackmail to get what he wanted. "Jackpot. This is just what I needed. There's no way he can talk his way out of this one," said Nasir as he sticks the book in his bag. With his work done, he sneaks out of his room, out the window and stands next to the door waiting for Kira. A few minutes later, Kira comes out of Altiar's home blushing deeply. Nasir chuckles softly and whispers in her ear "Took your sweet little time, Kira?" "Don't remind me," said Kira as they starts heading back, "anyway, did you find what you been looking for?" "I have, but I want to show it to Kiya," said Nasir with a smile. He keeps seeing her blushing and chuckles softly. "I know why you're blushing. Altiar kissed you, right?" asked Nasir with a chuckle. Kira hits his side playfully with her tail and whispers in his ear "Say any word about it to any pony or my sister and I will toss your feline butt in the deepest dungeon I can find." Nasir nods and keeps his mouth shut. A few hours later, Nasir were in Kiya's chambers where Kiya and Lucifer look over Nasir's findings. "I cant believe he kept this information from me. I know most of these names he blackmailed," said Kiya while reading the book. "Not to mention his dealing with slave traders. He has not honor," said Lucifer. "So now what do we do?" asked Nasir with a smile. "We spring the trap tonight. Just make sure no one gets hurt," said Kiya with a smile. They nods softly.

Nasir grins as one of Kiya's servants come in his room with a make-shifted coffin for him. "Whenever you're ready, Nasir," said the servant. He smiles as he puts his mask on and goes into the coffin. They then carry him to the grand ballroom. In the grand ballroom, Octavia and the Spanish twins begins to play a soft yet elegant song to let the guests in. Many ponies and felines walks in as the ballroom begins to fill up with a sea of lovely masks. Twilight comes in the ballroom dressed as her mentor, Princess Celestia. "Wow. There are a lot of masks here. I hope I can find my friends here," said Twilight in a soft voice. Pinkie Pie follows her as she was wearing her gypsy costume. "This is going to be so much fun," said Pinkie as she was hopping in in usual Pinkie Pie style. Kiya, Kira and Lucifer was standing at the end of the room. Kira was wearing the black silk dress that Krios have given to her and she was wearing a matching black mask. Kiya was dressed up as Kira while Lucifer is dressed up as Don Juan, the legendary lover. "Some many people here, dear sister," said Kira with a smile. "I know my dear sister. It's your party. By the way, I've got an gift from somepony but it's for Nasir," said Kiya with a gift in her paws. "For Nasir? I wonder what is it?" asked Kira in a soft voice. "You can ask him when we see him, Kira," said Kiya in a calm voice. Once everyone is in, Kira clears her voice and said: "Fillies, gentlecolts and felines…welcome to my coming-of-age party. Please, enjoy yourselves for there will be dancing, food and much, much more. Also I will be looking for any pony or feline to be my mate. With that said, please take it away, DJ Pon-3," said Kira in a soft yet royal tone. Vinyl uses her unicorn magic to put on her headphones, lays down a record on her turntables and screams "It's time to drop that b-b-b-b-b-b-bass!" As soon as she said that, she drops the needle on the record and the ballroom starts pumping out bass full of music that got everyone dancing. Everyone is having a good time even Princess Celestia, who is dressed as her faithful student Twilight Sparkle, and Luna, who is dressed as Rainbow Dash, are dancing together. "This is wonderful. I can't believe I remember all those dance moves while I was on the moon," said Luna as she was dancing to the beat. "Very good, dear sister," said Celestia while dancing with her. Pinkie was dancing with some other mares and was having fun. "This party is awesome!" screamed Pinkie as she continues dancing. Meanwhile, Sword was standing at his post with the other guards keeping an eye out for trouble. "So you don't like to have fun, Sword?" said a female guard as she climbs up to meet him. She is a young mare wearing sliver armor. Her coat is dark green with white markings on her body, her mane and tail are both black with purple highlights and her eyes are purple. "I'm not the 'partier' type of colt. Besides, I love the quiet. It helps keeping me calm and alert," said Sword in a calm voice. "You're one wise yet strong stallion. Where's Dark Amulet? He was suppose to be here with you?" asked the female in a calm voice. "He's at the party making sure that the guest are safe. He has a couple of guards with him to help him out," said Sword. The female guard smiles as she gets closer to him. "By the way, what is your name?" asked Sword in a calm voice. "Acura Saia, Royal Guard in training. I've just started today. Lucky me," said Acura with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Acura," said Sword with a smile. Sword and Acura was busy both keeping on lookout and enjoying each other company. Back at the party, Tamir, who was dressed up as Nasir, was looking around for him. "Where is he?" said Tamir in a calm voice. Aminta, who was dressed up as a pirate queen, was bring him some cake and grins at him. "I'm sure that he will make a grand entrance, Tamir. It's been a while since I see that little furball," said Aminta with a chuckle. "I be careful if I was you, Aminta. I taught him a lot more than I did to you. If he does come, please don't pick a fight with him," said Tamir while eating his cake. After a few hours of partying, Kira started with the mate selections. Lots of ponies and felines, who have higher social status, were trying their best to become Kira's mate. Some who are too stuck up and some too needy. Alejandro, Krios, & Tamir went with it too, But Kira was still looking for the one to take her hoof. A few minutes later, Namir said "Now coming in, Noble Pony Altiar and his sister, Josette." As if on cue, Altiar comes in the ballroom wearing his royal white knight outfit while Josette dressed up in her French swordswoman outfit. Everyone was gazed by his appearance and was bowing at him. They walked up to Kiya, Lucifer, & Kira and bows to them. "Princess Kira, so nice to see you again. You look very beautiful as always. And Queen Kiya. You're looking radiant as always," said Altiar in a calm voice while kissing both Kiya's paw and Kira's hoof. "So nice to meet you, Altiar. Nice costume," said Kira in a calm voice. "Very interesting costume, Altiar," said Kiya. "A noble pony must has style and a bit of flair to become a true mate to this lovely mare," said Altiar. Josette sighs as she go and talk to the other partygoers. "I see that there aren't anymore suitors for your hoof. Why don't you do everypony a huge favor and make me your mate?" said Altiar in a alluring voice. Before Kira can say that, Namir speaks up. "Princess! We've got something for you!" screamed Namir. "Another gift? Well, be all means. Bring it in," said Kira with a smile. Namir signals the guards and they brings in the coffin and sets it down. Everyone was shocked and scared at the look of the coffin. "Who dares sent this to my party?!" screamed Kira while stomping her hoof angrily. "Well, an unnamed person told us it a surprise for you, Princess," said Namir. "This is some kind of sick joke. Destroy it at once," said Kira in a royal voice. Before the guards can do anything, there was some evil laughing coming from the coffin and starts to freaking everyone out. Then they hear a voice saying '_What you see in a means to destroy, I see in a means to control.'_ In a spit second, the lid of the coffin flies open and many bats starts flying out of it followed by evil laughing. Many ponies and felines were paralyzed with fear, unknowing what will happened next. Even Altiar hid behind Kira. Once the bats are gone, a figure starts raising from the coffin and chuckles softly. He opens his cape to reveals himself as a ancient vampire. _"My, oh my, what a lovely sea of masks. What a lovely gathering that we have here, what is this gathering for? My poor, old ears have heard that a certain, young princess is of age to choose a mate, and I came here to try my hand at courting this sweet, young mare, who is no longer a filly,"_ said the vampire while looking at the many partygoers in their masks. Kira was blushing deeply by his saying and alluring style. He starts to walk to the Princess while everyone was holding their breath. Fluttershy tries to hide but she trips on the rug and falls in front of the vampire. Fluttershy is scared out of her wits as the vampire looks at her and smiles, showing off his fangs. "A beautiful costume for a lovely Pegasus. Here's a beautiful blood rose from my home," said the vampire while giving her a beautiful rose. She accepted it and dashes behind Applejack. As he walks up to them, he starts to singing his song by saying _"What a beautiful mare with hair so fair, and eyes like amethyst, what a gem to behold, oh so I was told._

_And what's this? An aged, old stallion trying to get the affection of this young, pretty lass! What a fool of a suitor thinking this mare will fare better with him! What a game this will be for this mare, what name shall she choose?"_ Altiar growls at him and wants to say something but is to scared to say anything to him. The vampire bows before Kiya while taking a hold of her paw and kissing it politely. _"Queen of beauty rare, you have never age a day, the Queen of Egypt, I am delighted to have finally meet you. Oh, Queen Kiya, your sister is just as lovely as you, please let me have a chance to court your sister, I will be very delighted, if you let me do so,"_ said the vampire in his singsong voice. Kiya chuckles softly as she replies "Oh course, mysterious one. Kira, let him speak to you." The vampire goes to Kira and bows at her as he leans into her ear and speaks in her singsong voice _"It's has been years since I have fed a upon such a perfect jewel such as yourself my princess, let me have a nibble of you, my sweet, beautiful gem. Just a small bite that's all I ask, I am a poor, starving vampire Prince, I am faint, and weary of my travels. I am offering immortal life to you my friend, then our lives will be intertwine together forever, then no one can tear us apart from each other ever again, my sweet."_ Kira blushes deeply as she reveals her neck to him, trusting him and in his total control. The vampire smiles as he goes down and bites her neck. Everyone was in shocked even Rarity fainted at the sight. Kira gasp softly as she falls limp in his paws and looks at him biting her neck and feeding on her blood and feels his tail wrapping around her tail. Altiar was stomping his hooves mad seeing some no good vagabond laying his filthy paws on her. He lets goes her neck and Kira gives him saddened eyes wishing that he didn't stop. He holds her hoof and escort her to the middle of the ballroom and the two starts dancing the night away. _"Princess, take my paw, come to me, and let your fantasies fly, while we dance, come it is so simple to come to me, just take a breath, and we will start a journey together, then you will see we were meant to be! I will show you to the path of glory, and riches beyond compare, a life full of surprises, and the turns that we encounter through life will become nothing. Just dance with me is all I ask of you, but can I trust you, or will you trust me through this dance we shall see, who will trust whom. Just give into your heart, for your heart knows I speak the truth, even in a play, one can see the true face of a person, and things are not what they always appear to be, maybe there is a deeper connection, one might not see right away, many people play tricks but that is nothing, when you trust someone with your life, so just dance and let these cares disappear, close your eyes, and open your heart to me,"_ said the vampire as part of his song, he sang it with a subtle tone as if to warn her about the plan of his, and Kiya's about trapping Altiar, and in a way to ask her to trust him since he is using her as a pawn in this trap. Kira slightly nods softly as they continue dancing. Altiar growls lowly as he thinks up a way to trigger his trap for Nasir. Then, he got it. '_Oh this will be good…'_ thought Altiar with an evil grin. Once the duo is finished dancing, everyone was praising the two for their flawless dancing. As the vampire was heading to get some punch and overheard Altiar speaking with somepony about a beautiful gem.

Altiar: So, I've had the most beautiful gem in all of Egypt. A very rare treat for Kira.

Pony: Really? Where is it?

Altiar: I hid it in the abandon old manor next to the Royal Palace. It's in the deepest, lowest part of the place.

Pony: I'm sure nopony will ever find it.

The vampire grins softly as he sneaks out of the ballroom to the abandon manor to get the jewel. He went out just when mystic masked mare, who was Trixie, was performing feats of magical spells and tricks. Once he was outside, he sneaks into the abandon manor and looks for the gem. Before he can open the door, a group of thugs come out and starts attacking him. He tries to fight them off, but one of them knocked him out and ties him up. "Altiar will be pleased. Let's get him to the ballroom so that he can seal his end of the deal," said one thug. The thugs grabs the vampire and carries him to the ballroom. Back in the ballroom, Kira stands up and said "Fillies, foals, gentlecolts, and felines. I, Princess Kira, am very happy that you are having a good time. Now it is time for the my pick. The person who will be might mate is…" Before she can say her pick, Altiar said in a confident tone "Before you say something, I've got a present for you. Boys…" On cue, the thugs some in and tossed the vampire in the floor hard, bounded and gagged. "What is the meaning of this, Altiar?!" screamed Kira in an upset tone. Altiar goes the vampire and chuckles softly. "I know this sounds like a bit a clique, but let's see who this vampire really is," said Altiar in an evil tone. He grabs his mask and took it off of him revealing that the vampire is Nasir. Tamir grins as he said in a low voice "I see. Ok, my young pupil. Show me how you get out of this one." _"You think I wouldn't have guess, you didn't think I would have known that this mysterious vampire, was none other than a second rate rat, a thief to be exact!"_ said Altiar in singsong voice before turning to Kira and continuing singing _"Kira I though you knew better than that, to choose this cat whose life is like a rat! Look he doesn't have wealth, money, and stature, he is a simple street rat, not cut out for the life of nobility, how will he take care of you? How will Egypt fare under an inexperience mare, and cat? This lovely mare needs sweet guidance to rule, this mare is a jewel beyond compare that needs to always be polish, and shine like a shooting star."_ While some of the partygoers were leaning towards Altiar's side, the others are leaning over to Nasir's side. Altiar turns to Kiya and sang _"Kiya, my queen, I hope you understand that I am looking out for you although my methods may seem wrong. Kira, my love, you are a dove, so perfect, and fine, why don't you be mine mare? A power ruler you will be when you are with me, why choose this rat…Sorry…I meant this cat?!"_ "Where did you find him?! I demand you to tell me where," said Kiya in a serious tone in which she was acting as part of their plan. _"I caught this cat in my net, his life belongs to me now, he try to steal something of mine, and he will pay with his life, whether its death or become my slave is no matter to me, I would like if he was kept alive, but that is your choice Kiya, not mine. Or we could strike a deal I give Nasir's life to you, and I will never bother him again, but let me have the hand of your sister is all I ask, such a small thing for a price of another life that is so small in comparison to this deal I have led out for you. Nasir is no prince of Egypt, he has no lineage to speak of, he might act, and dress up as one, but he will never be a noble, only a thief, a commoner that's all he is, there is no noble blood left within him,"_ sang Altiar as he grins at Kiya as he got her in the palm in his hoof. "This is just like that when you made me send Nasir to the dungeon. This isn't about him! You're doing this because I chosen Lucifer to be my mate and not you!" screamed Kiya as she stomps her paw on the floor. "You got some nerve, Altiar! This is low, even for you!" screamed Kira as she stomps her hoof. "This Altiar is worst than…than…Prince Blueblood," said Rarity while puffing up her cheeks.

_Back in Canterlot…_

In Prince Blueblood's home, he was in his room reading a book in his study when he starts to sneeze a little. "What's wrong, Prince Blueblood?" asked his maid in a calm voice. "I don't know. I think I'm coming down with a cold," said Blueblood in a calm and yet royal voice. "Hmm…either that or somepony is talking about you," said the maid with a smile. Blueblood sighs softly and said "You could be right…

Back in Egypt…

Altiar goes to Nasir and put his hoof on his neck, choking him. Everyone saw the ruthless side of Altiar. "Let him go! You're killing him!" screamed Kira as tears starts running down her face. Altiar grins at Kiya as he sings _"If this deal is not taken seriously under consideration, I can gather people, and make them think that you are unfit to be the Queen of Egypt, I can, and will overthrow you then, if you don't choose carefully, your fate, and the lives of those who you love, and yourself will be in danger, maybe even...grave danger, and I don't want any misfortune to happen to you, my Queen. So make your choice, don't waste time, because then you will have seal the fate of everyone including yourself!" _Before Kiya can say anything, Kira said "Alright, Altiar. You win. Just…please let Nasir go." Altiar grins as he moves the hoof on Nasir's neck and then, in a split second, he kicked him in his side making him cough up blood. "Nasir!" screamed Kiya as her and everyone saw the cursed move done on Nasir. Altiar laughs proudly and said "I told you, Nasir. No matter what you do or who you become, I will always win. And once I get the throne I will condemned you to death!" Everyone gasped as Kira said "I thought you said that you'll leave him alone if I picked you." "Yes well…I lied! And the best part about it, there isn't anything he can do to ruin my night!" said Altiar as he turns to Nasir and said "Any last words, thief?" Nasir looks up to Altiar with a grin and said "Just three words: We got you!" Just then, the royal guards come out and surrounds Altiar and his thugs. Kiya chuckles softly as she said "Got you, Altiar." "W…what?!" said Altiar as he turns to her. "Everyone, I'm glad that you saw Altiar's true colors. For as you can see, I have, in my possession, his big book of the names of all of the people he blackmailed and high ranking officials in his back pockets," said Kiya as she holds his book. Altiar gasped as he said "How did you…wait a minute! Nasir was with Kira early today!" Nasir chuckles softly and said "Yep. It was me, Altiar." Lucifer steps up and said "It's get even better. I have a note that reads and I quote:

'_Altiar,_

_We've received your payment for our many slaves to be in your own harem. We are very pleased with your choice of our collection. In this note, I've attached a legal paperwork on your newest slave. Once we finalize our payment, we will deliver your newest slave. We will keep you posted for more details._

_Salvia_

_Slave Trader'"_

"Clearly, this is a serious violation of my law that means no one deal with slavers or slavery in my city! You of all people should know about that Altiar," said Kiya while growling loudly at him. That's an understatement. The entire ballroom turned against him even Josette, his own sister. "J…Josette…but you're my sister," said Altiar with a smile. "Not anymore, brother. I mostly stand by you when you make the people you think are poor miserable to make you feel better, but this, going back on your word and threaten to end my close friend's life for your own personal gain? Our parents raised you better than this," said Josette as she turns her back against her. Kira stands up, with rage and tears in her eyes, and said "What you put my sister through, what you put me through and what you put me through is unforgivable! I will revoke your noble status, Altiar! If you ever threaten me, Nasir, my family, my friends or my people, I will lock you up in the dungeon for life!" Altiar could believe it, he lost his noble status. Nasir laughing hard and said "Isn't it irony, Altair? You now just become the one thing you truly hate the most: being poor." Altiar growls at him and said "Thugs! Kill this flea-bitten thief!" Before they can get him, Applejack throws his lasso around Nasir and pulls him out of harm's way. "Talisia, they're all yours!" screamed Applejack. Talisia dashes at the thugs and uses her powerful legs to fight the thugs. Namir goes to Applejack to help free Nasir as Aria jumps in with Dark Amulet to provide Talisia some support and even the numbers game. Altiar dashes up to the front, knocking both Applejack and Namir out of his way and aims his hoof at Nasir's neck. "Do what other weak thieves do and die like the rat you are!" screamed Altiar. Just before he crushes Nasir's neck, Aminta jumps in and roundhouse kick him in the air. "Master, now!" screamed Aminta. Tamir jumps up in the air and delivers a powerful, stunning stomp on Altiar. "Never talk ill will about Sokutro Thieves' Guild again, Altiar," said Tamir as he ties him up. Aminta nuzzles Nasir and said "Are you ok, Nasir?" "Yes, Aminta. I'll be okay," said Nasir as he nuzzles her back. Dark Amulet, Talisia & Aria rounded up Altiar's thugs and smiles. "Cool moves, you two," said Aria with a chuckle. "Thanks, but I think Talisia got things under control," said Amulet with a smile. "I had everything covered. But thanks for you help," said Talisia while flexing her mighty legs. Kira goes to Nasir and kisses him deeply. "Oh Nasir…I've picked you! Please, be my mate," said Kira with kissing him some more. He kisses him back and said "Of course, my lovely Kira. I'm yours." Kira holds him tightly and smiles. "Um…Kira…can I get untied first?" said Nasir in a calm voice. Kira chuckles and said "I don't know. I kinda like you this way." "Not helping, Kira," said Nasir while purring at her. Kiya turns to Altiar and his thugs and said "To the thugs, the rest of their lives in my dungeon. As for you, Altiar. For what you did to me and Nasir…you are exiled from Cairo. Guards! Get them out of my sight." "I be sure to take care of your home, Altiar. Well…my home seeing though you stole it from me years ago. So, have fun in exile," said Josette with a grin. The guards grabs them and drags them away. "Noooooooooo! You haven't seen the last of me, Nasir!" screamed Altiar. Lucifer nudge Kiya to see Kira kissing Nasir. Kira breaks the kiss and said "Everyone, I've chosen Nasir, my true love." Everyone rejoice at the sight. Count Florain smiles as he bless the young couple. "May Ra give you to good fortune for you two," said Florain with a smile. They both look at each other and smiles to be finally mates to each other. "Happy birthday, Kira-wira," said Nasir with a smile. Kira giggles softly and said "You as my mate is a beautiful birthday present, my wittle thief." This is one ball that will be remembered for ages to come.


	11. The Aftermath of the Ball (Act 01)

Nighttime Near The Outskirts of Cairo...

(In a makeshift camp area)

"You have kill me, oh brave Serafina, my heart has been pulled out, and thrown onto the dusty road to be treaded, and stepped a upon, for you have nothing, just a stone, cold heart as I have try to save you from this dark, and evil path, which you still insist to tread a upon" said Leo in a tenderly, soft, but sadden voice as he was practicing for their stellar performance in Cairo, which will happen in a few days time.

" Oh Leo, why do you always over-dramatize your roles, I know why... because of the females, who always come to our show to see you!" said Rahna laughing as she was setting up some fruit for Silas on his table inside his tent. Ever since he save her from being taken by the slavers she has acted as a very dutiful daughter to him, and when he has the means, Silas loves to spoil her rotten, and everyone else in the group accepted her into their family right away.

"Rahna, you know that is not totally true, little sister, why do you always try to destroy the little bit of my ego that is left in me?" asked Leo, with sadden eyes as he was playing with her heartstrings a bit.

"Oh, poor, defenseless Leo, the cat who was never loved!" smiled Rahna sweetly as she started teasing him lightly a bit as she went to him, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then she gave him a fresh apple as a snack, before she went off to practice her fire magic for her part of the show.

While sitting next to the campfire, Mercy, and Katia were practicing for their own performances, except for Katia, who was practicing her lines for the mini play, she and her friend Leo will be performing for the citizens of Cairo. Then Mercy picked up her tambourine, and started dancing around the campfire, even though her profession in the group is that of an actress, she loves to dance for her friends.

In Slavia's Camp in an Oasis in the Egyptian desert...

A tall, slender stallion with beautiful wings that are the color a raven's feathers, and his unicorn horn is pure white, his eyes are filled with an emerald color, and along the borders of his eyes, there is a slight coloring change, since if the lighting is right, one can see that the borders have a light purple color to them. This stallion's name is Silas, the leader of a band of gypsies, who have taken up the profession as entertainers may that be actors, actresses, singers, dancers, and even magicians.

Silas was a quiet, but determine, stallion, who will do what it takes to take care of his group, of his newfound family, and that's why he went to the tent of the leader of the slave traders. He went to Slavia's tent this time to pick up his pay for doing some recon on some potential slaves, but oh how he hated this deception, how he hate doing this to innocent ponies, and felines, and yet here he was , doing exactly what he hated doing, but he needed the money. As he enter the tent, he gave Slavia a curt nod as if to say he finish his job, and he was here to collect his earnings. She gave him a small bag with gold, and silver coins in it. Then he gave her a polite bow, and was just about to leave, when Slavia started talking to him in a cool, casual manner, "You work so hard Silas, and yet you don't want a position in my trade, I am just curious, how so?"

"I have enough as it is taking care of my group, you could say my family that having a position in a trade such as yours, just doesn't seem practical, like I said before, I don't mind doing small jobs for you, but only small jobs!" said Silas in a quiet, and polite tone of voice as he already turned, and was showing his back to her now.

"That is very understandable Silas, I won't push you into a position, and if I need to I will wait until you are ready for the position", said Slavia as she was done talking, she gave him leave, and went back to reading a book of hers...

During the End of the Masquerade Party...

(Close to the thrones in the back area of the room)

"Oh Nasir, why did you risk your life doing that to Altiar, I told you before, and warn you that he could be a bit ruthless. Well now that's an understatement, since what just happen here. Are you sure, you are okay, my wittle thief?" asked Kira in a very caring, and concerned voice as she was hugging him, and nuzzling him at the same time.

Then Nasir smiles at Kira with love in his eyes, and nuzzle, and hug her back, before saying, "Kira, your sister, Kiya, and I planned this trap for Altiar with a bit of help from Josette, his sister. We had to do it, and I knew the risks, Kira. Also I couldn't tell you about the plan because I knew that there was a good possibility that you would have try to stop me, and I didn't want to delay the plan any further. Also your masquerade ball was the perfect setting to do our trap against Altiar, Kira." said Nasir in a caring voice, and also in a tone that he hoped will emphasize how important it was for the plan to be carried out, the way it did.

"I understand Nasir, and yet I am still a bit shaken from the recent events, which just happen during my party. Thank the Gods that you are okay, my sweet thief!" said Kira as she was wiping a tear that escaped from her eye with a hoof of hers, and then she smile a bright smile at him, and for once she was certain as the skies above that her life was almost, if not completely perfect after that moment.

In A Tavern, Near The Outskirts Of Cairo...

After being thrown out of the palace by some of Kiya's personal guards, Altiar growled for a few minutes, not believing that Kiya, the young queen, has finally found her way out of his palm, that she will never again be his marionette of a queen! "How dare they do this to me?! That Nasir will pay! No! All of them will pay for wounding my pride!" thought Altiar as he entered the tavern close by, where the guards drop him off.

As he enter the tavern, he put the hood of his cloak on, so as not to gain unwanted attention from those inside the tavern that he just enter into. As soon as he arrived inside the tavern, he ordered a simple glass of red wine, and sat down in the farthest corner of the room in the back area. As soon as he sat down, he saw a cat talking to a black stallion, and then Altiar wonder, "_That stallion couldn't be part of Kiya's royal palace guards! Who is he I wonder? Also I wonder who that cat is? I didn't see him at Kira's masquerade ball, and yet he is wearing a white, half mask...I wonder...could it be...no, he can't be... but if he is, maybe he will be of use to me!" _

Back At The Masquerade Ball...

(Close to the back exit of the ballroom)

"Aminta, I sense this is not the end of the tension here at the palace, let alone the end of Nasir's and Kira's problems with Altiar! We have to get back to the Tiruṭarkaḷ Kukai" said Tamir using the Hindi name for the Underground City of thieves, gypsies, and beggars that he rules over, and takes care of.

"You are right, master, we should get going, and soon. Tamir, I am afraid this is only the beginning of something bigger than the both of us, and sinister to boot, we shall tell the others the news, and see what they have to say about it." said Aminta before she and Tamir, said their goodbyes, and blessing to their friends Kira, and Nasir...

Back In The Tavern...

As Altiar was still thinking whether or not to go, and confirm his guesses on this mysterious feline with the black stallion...a feline was using the hood of his cloak to conceal himself; a quiet feline sat down in the last set of chairs in the darkest corner of the bar, and was watching this white stallion, who looked like a noble, who just came out from a party, 'but why is he here in this bar, which is full of unsavory people?' thought this feline who cover his outfit, which was a light, black armour that cover his backside, and belly side, and underneath the armour was a black shirt made out of the finest silk, and a light pair of black pants. There was a golden collar he was wearing with blood, red rubies embedded in them to show that he was of vampiric nobility. But to hide his true identity from these unsavory folk in this tavern, he use a long, but light-weight, black mantle, and to cover his face, and he use the hood of his black cloak, he also was wearing to hide the finery he was wearing.

Then Altiar finally decided to go, and talked to this half-masked feline, " I hope, I am not interrupting anything important, but are you...by any chance Jake?", Altiar whisper this feline's name quietly.

"And who wants to know, whether or not, I am this feline you are looking for?" asked Jake slyly as he was sharpening his dagger, and claws.

" A noble stripped from his rank, and denied what is rightfully his because of a certain thief named Nasir, who instrumented my humiliation at Princess Kira's Masquerade Ball!" said Altiar with such a passionate hatred toward Nasir that his tone was not one to laugh at.

"Nasir? This name does ring a bell or two in my mind; this Nasir I do know for you say he is a thief, and there is only one thief that I know here in Cairo named Nasir. I see that we are both fortunate, if my guess is right that we shared a common goal...To get rid of Nasir, permanently!" whispered Jake at the end as he gave a sly smile to Altiar as he was packing up his daggers, and sheathing his claws.

"You are right to assume that Jake; I want to get rid of the new Prince of Egypt, Nasir! Also maybe we could allied ourselves to a couple of old friends of mine, Jake, it will be in our best interest to do so!" said Altiar in a whisper as he waited for Jake's responses as he took a sip of his wine.

"This agreement seems promising, and of course, a life without Nasir, means that I will be able to do my jobs in peace, you can have the princess, and the crown for yourself. Terror will reign in this land those who oppose us will pay dearly for it. Yes, I sense that I will relish this idea, Altiar, and for the thought, and just that idea, I will help you take over Egypt. Isn't that right Set?" asked Jake in a business-like tone of voice as he started getting up from his chair getting ready to leave this tavern.

"Of course, my friend, this is truly a very fortunate position that we are now in, and to have a chance of taking over Egypt, why it's a splendid idea!" said Set, the evil, Egyptian god as he too got ready to leave also.

So then Altiar, Jake, and Set left the tavern together, and headed towards the area where Slavia, and her fellow slavers were staying at. As they did so the mysterious feline, who was watching them, raised his right eyebrow ever so slightly, when he heard the name Nasir, and then he thought, "_It has been a long time since I heard that name. Nasir, a prince? Is this true I wonder? Oh Ra, your kindness is most noted; I must see Nasir to see if this is really true about his fortune."_

Then this mysterious feline's face turn from a thoughtful expression to one of wariness, when he saw those three who he was watching from the dark corner of the bar, leave the bar oh-so suddenly, and quickly too as if they were up to something. Then this feline watch them till the last one exit the bar, then he left some coins on the table to paid for his drink, then he left as quickly as he came...

Traveling back to Cairo from Alexandria...

After so many years from being exile from Egypt by the royal family, a feline with black fur with golden swirled highlights was heading back to her homeland with a force to be reckoned with. As the ships that carry her, and her allies from the islands of Greece to the shores of Alexandria, Verina walk down the wooden planks to the ports of Alexandria.

"Oh gods, I am finally back in Egypt, back in my own home country" said Verina in a nostalgic tone of voice as she saw Lilth, and Ahriman leading the wolves under her control with each of their feet shackle in golden chains to chariots, and to wagons, which they were assign to pull.

"_Look at this the Golden Queen, is in such a happy mood, let us not spoil her time with our petty games, and tricks!" _sang Ahriman smiling at Lilth, who was making sure everything was going smoothly for their trip to Cairo.

Entering an old building in the streets close to the Palace...

"Aminta, it is good that you are back, my old student; and you are right, very right, there is something a lot bigger at play here, and Altiar's ultimate humiliation was only the stepping stone for what may come." said Tamir in a tone that imply foreshadowing in his part as he opened the door of the Sokoturo Guild of Thieves building as soon as they went inside, they saw that everything was quiet, not even a sound was to be heard, which meant their guild, and the other thieving guilds were gathering in the underground city, which they have made as a safe haven for themselves.

"Tamir? Is tonight the full moon? If so then our fellow thieves are not just relaxing about, they are going to 'the city', we have to... like I have said before, tell them what is going on, and also what may come in the future Tamir, you are the King of Thieves." Said Aminta as she walked inside, and went to the center room, and lighted the torches on the walls, then she smile as she use a broom, and dusted a section of the floor, once she was dusting the section of the floor, she pulled some of the wooden planks, which were already loosen up a bit, out from the floor, which uncover a trapdoor, which she open without any problem.

Then Tamir, and Aminta nodded to each other, and went quiet as they walked down the old, stone stairway to the underground city as they got closer to their destination, they heard voices, thousands of voices, it sounded like gathering about this great city. This city was mostly made out of the natural caves, crystals, and stones, with wooden ladders attached to the walls of some stones connecting homes, and small trading centers. Then when they enter the city, it was as if they enter another world, for the lamps, torches, and candles that were lit in this underground city located in what look like a huge, natural crystal cave, it seem like the whole cave was on fire, because the crystals of the caves glinted, and reflect the torches, lamps, and candle's lights.

As they were walking, they heard sounds, sounds which turn to voices, from excited voices to even joyous voices, and they could even hear laughter coming from the main areas of the underground City. The underground city for the thieves, gypsies, and even for the beggars of Cairo, has been called many names like Thieves Haven, La Cour des Miracles, Beggar's City, and The Court of Miracles. This is where the thieves, beggars, and gypsies gather to share, and gather news on what is happening in the different regions of Cairo, even Egypt, to catching up with old friends, and family.

"_This place is a haven for us all, no one knows where we gather, and hide. This is our home, where the phase blood is thicker than water is tested! For we are all family, we take care to protect what is ours, no matter the cost." _sang some of the felines entering the main plaza of the underground city.

"_Look there, who are those two hiding in the shadows are they intruders or spies?"_ sang a little kit playing around with some of his friends.

" _They are not spies silly kit! Look again, who do you see, but our king, Tamir, the king of us thieves, and one of his older apprentices, by the looks of it, it's Aminta, the honorable spy!_" sang a stallion who was taking care of the young ones.

"_It seems like we have lost the element of surprise Tamir, whatever shall we do?!'_ sang Aminta laughing a bit as they went into the light, and show their selves to the others.

_"Where is the prince of thieves Tamir? Where is our Nasir?"_ asked the thieves from his guild to beggars, and the gypsies since Nasir was loved by all who came to this underground city.

Then Tamir smile at all of them, as he went to a catwalk close by, which he needed to get to by climbing some of the ladders leaning on the walls of the buildings they made on the stone wall, then as he got on the catwalk, sat himself down, and in a sing-song voice, he said, "_Our prince has been chosen by the princess Kira, he is our ruler now; we may have lost our Prince of Thieves, but we have gain a future king, and queen who will be kind, and just rulers to us. What a party it was, the masquerade party of Kira's, in her party nothing was as it appear to be, and here comes the best part there is an enemy, one who the royals have underestimated for so long, but who finally shown his true colors, Altiar is the name of this noble. Altiar the noble pony who hates our kind, and the one who almost had Nasir under his deadly grasp...It was good to see that he made friends with those at the palace, but this isn't the end, it's only the beginning!"_

Then everyone was silent after Tamir told his tale about Kira's party, many of them look angry, some scare at the mention of Altiar for many knew him by reputation, and wonder how Kiya, the queen could have trust him, for all these many years until now. Then some of them look thoughtful at the mention of how fortunate Nasir was to be chosen as the mate of Princess Kira.

Exiting Alexandria...

"_Finally, what should have been mine will be mine, the crown will be mine, and everyone will bow, and serve me without question, this is my quest for conquest!" _sang Verina as they were exiting Alexandria, and traveling toward Cairo through the desert.

_" Look at our Queen isn't she radiant, we will serve her no matter to what end, she is the rightful heir to the throne" _sang Esmera, a green furred pony with golden, blonde mane, and tail.Who was part of Verina's elite guards.

_"This is true, she is our Queen, and we shall protect her till the end! She will be a powerful feline indeed!"_ sang Kitty Bell, a feline that was half black, and half white fur, and who had the most playful blue eyes.

_"As long as we don't get her mad, then everything will be just fine. For if her emotions peak the glow of the ruby will awaken once again"_ sang Ahriman as he was walking near where Verina was at, since he is her right hand man.

In The Underground City...

_"This has change everything, we have to decide now who we are, are we just thieves, gypsies, and beggars surviving day by day; or are we loyal civilians to the Royal Family?" _asked Tamir in a thoughtful tone as he looked at all the ponies, and felines from the catwalk he was on, and waited to see how they will respond to his question.

_"This is our home, isn't it not? Cairo is our home, we should protect it at all cost, well, isn't that so?" _sang Inezia, a gypsy from Andalusia, Spain, who has live in Egypt for five years already.

_ "I agree with Inezia, this noble, Altiar, the scourge of us, the outcasts, has to be stop, and soon before something terrrible happens to any of us, or worse to our prince, and princess!" _sang Mercutio, a Spanish pirate stallion, who is always close to Inezia.

_ "We need to stop this noble! We need to stop him now, for the sake of our friends, and family!" _sang at first a few kits, and colts, and fillies, and then slowly the same words were resounding in this crystal underground cave as they were being sung by everyone.

Then as these words were resounding, and circling through the cave, Tamir smile at everyone in agreement with what was being said, Altiar needed to be stopped at all cost...

Kira's Room...

"Nasir, we can finally relax now! Tonight was a night to remember, forever!" said Kira as she put the costume Krios gave to her in the chest at the end of her bed. As she was doing that Nasir was taking off his vampire costume, and mask, and put it in a mannequin near the entrance of Kira's closet room.

"That is true Kira, this night is worth remembering, now that we are mates. So what do you want to do now, since your presents have been move to your room to open? Do you want to open them now or tomorrow?" asked Nasir smiling at Kira sweetly as he watched her going under her covers of her bed.

"Tomorrow lets open my presents, Nasir, There are two for you on the table over there, one I found under my throne, while I was sitting down and one of my hooves accidentally hit it, and that's how I found it; don't know what it is doing there, then another that Kiya gave to me, to give to you saying, that it was from an old friend of yours." said Kira as she got herself comfortable in her bed.

"Okay then my sweet Kira-wira, we can wait tomorrow to open our presents" said Nasir as he stretched a bit on the floor, then jump into Kira's bed, then he went to the side of the bed, which was close to the lever for dropping the light black curtains around them, and then he smile at Kira, before pouncing on her.

"Hey! Get off me you little furball!" said Kira as Nasir's pounce startled her a bit, but then she smile at him, and rubbed his head softly.

As Kira was rubbing his head, Nasir started purring loudly, and then he fell down on the right side of Kira, and snuggle next to her .

Then Nasir cover himself with the bed covers, and felt the warmth that Kira's body of radiating, and he close his eyes as he was trying to fall asleep, then for fun he try to pushed Kira off the bed...

"Nasir, I was trying to get comfortable in my bed, why are you pushing me, you have the whole right side to yourself, silly kitty!" said Kira in a light, playful tone of voice as she push him back to the left side.

Then after some time they stopped pushing, and shoving each other, and went back to their laying down position, and then they both look at the ceiling a bit, while they were both off in their own separate worlds. Then after a few moments Kira smile as she moved her body sideways to look at Nasir, sweetly. Then Nasir look at Kira, remembering the times they had together as kids, and how much fun they had, then he started licking her face playfully just for fun, and pawing her flank like a kit, and being just a silly, playful kit he use to be like during their younger days.

"Nasir, that tickles stopped pawing at my flank, my wittle thief!" said Kira playfully swiping her tail on his paw to get him to stop that. As she did that she started to trace his face as if to make sure she remember how his face look, then she rubbed him under the chin, and then Nasir started purring happily as he was doing so Kira got closer to him, as she did so her tail intertwine with his.

Then as he was purring, Nasir felt Kira's tail intertwining with his, and he got a bit closer to her as his tail was intertwining with her tail. Then as they were looking intently at each other, their heads unconsciously got closer together, then their lips touched, and they kiss at first lightly, and playfully then the kiss turn into a tender, but sweet kiss.

As they were spending quality time together in the bed before they fall asleep for the night, Krios use a bit of his magic to stay hidden in the shadows, and the darkness of the room except the small, center back area of Kira's room, which was lighted by a few candles here, and there. As Krios watch them from afar, he smile as he remember his younger days with his mate, Hope. Then he smile as an idea enter his mind, a spell that Hope taught him during their days together as he watch Kira finally having the happiest moment of her life coming true.

Then he started using a sing-song voice as he cast the spell towards Kira, and Nasir, and sang these words, "Ṭrasṭ avasaraṁ, prēma prāṇāntakaṁ kāvaccu, kānī nitya, laiph korata, rendu pai naṭulu pramāṇa ī, vidhēyata praśna eppuḍu kādu ippuḍu mariyu eppaṭikī, okaṭigā ēkaṁ cēyāli", then Krios smile as he watched the spell do its work on Kira, and Nasir.

As Kira, and Nasir finish kissing, they snuggle against one another, and slowly felt very sleepy, indeed, as they were getting very comfortable in the bed as they were doing just that, a golden thread came floating between them, as it did so, it also started to weave itself between her, and Nasir. And then more of the magical, golden thread came into being, and weaved themselves around Nasir, and Kira until they were cocooned into a magical, golden ball around their bed.

But for Kira, and Nasir, what they saw as they were just about to close their eyes was the strangest thing, they have ever seen; but since those two were about to fall asleep, and their eyesight was of course, a bit blurry. So then they thought it was the light of the candles close to them, playing tricks with their eyes. Not knowing that it was part of the spell Krios cast a upon them to make sure they would care, and stay loyal to each other not matter what, as soon as they fell asleep a charm appear in each of their collars, which was an ankh.

Next Morning...

After such a wonderful night last night, it definitely took a toll on Kira, and especially Nasir, since as Kira woke up late this morning, she saw that Nasir didn't woke up before her this time, which was a surprise to her. Then Kira slowly, and softly got up from the bed as not to disturb the sleeping Nasir, then she turn around, and smile at the sleeping form of Nasir.

As soon as Kira put on one of her ruby necklaces, Kira exited her room, and went to Kiya's room hoping to have a chat with her sister about the party, and Nasir...

In Kiya's Room...

As Kira was knocking her sister's bedroom door, her sister was cleaning her paws, and getting herself ready for the day, since Lucifer had just left her room to do some training with his army. Then after a few moments Kiya open her door to Kira, and smile at Kira brightly as she ushered in her little sister to her room then to her bed.

As Kira, and Kiya sat on Kiya's bed, Kira started the conversation by saying, "Last night was a wonderful, and an unforgettable night, isn't that true sister?", as she lay down on her sister's bed.

"Yes it was sister, yes it was...especially Nasir's performance, who knew that the use-to-be thief is also an actor, he had everyone completely fooled with his performance as an ancient vampire. Funny, it has been a long time since I heard the stories about the vampires. I have to say it was nice of Nasir to remind me of my kit-hood of being told those old, scary stories about vampires..", then Kiya sighed a sigh of nostalgia.

"Yes, Nasir's performance at my masquerade ball was one of the major highlights of that night! He looked very handsome in his costume...actually, now that I think of it, it seems as if he was made to wear that vampiric costume, also I wonder how he got his eyes to turn red, or that could just have been my imagination...most likely it was" said Kira at first excitedly then to a very thoughtful tone, when she was thinking how perfect Nasir look in that vampiric outfit, and especially, the way he acted, it seemed very believable... Then she smile at her sister, and shook her head while laughing a bit of what she was thinking right now.

"You have a big imagination, my little sister, Kira, but I can see what you mean, he looked like he was meant to wear those type of outfits that the vampires from my kit-hood stories were said to be wearing during those ancient times...And I have to admit he looks very good wearing a long, black silk cape... I have an idea, I think we should order some of those outfits for him, it will be nice to have him look the part of a vampire since he is now part of the royal family, and I like how Nasir looks as a vampire, don't you sister?" asked Kiya in an excited tone of voice as she got up from her bed, and headed out of her room, hoping her sister will follow, and keep her company for a bit longer, which, of course, Kira did, since she loves to spend time with her older sister.

"Yes, you are right, Kiya, my sister; Nasir does look the part of a dashing vampire prince, yes, I think we should order some outfits for him, I can't wait to see his reaction to our idea! I can't wait to see how he will react to the set of outfits we will get him, of course, they will be black, he looks good in black, it complements the silver of his fur, right sister?" asked Kira as she follow Kiya out of the room, and out from the palace to go, and order the new clothing for Nasir...

"Right sister!" answered Kiya smiling at her sister sweetly, because how happy she is that her little sister finally got what she wanted, which was Nasir as her mate...

In Kira's Room...

After some time after Kira left her room, Nasir slowly woke up, since he was recovering from what happen to him in the masquerade ball, but he slept very well, surprisingly enough. As he was waking up, he felt the warmth of Kira's bed lessen a bit, since she left, so he stretch a bit, as he was stretching he yawned a bit, before laying down again on the bed. While he was still laying down on the bed, he was thinking about everything that happen last night...Then he heard a voice coming from the area where the mannequin that was displaying his vampire costume was in, as he looked at that area from the bed, he thought he saw a slight movement from his mask as it started talking to him, "Hello Vampire Prince", then Nasir's eyes widen in surprise...


	12. The Aftermath of the Ball (Act 02)

"What the…I must be still dreaming…" said Nasir as he rubs his head. "_Nasir, this is no dream. I'm actually talking to you…"_ said the mask as it was getting serious. Nasir gulps softly as he starts to grasp the idea of talking to a mask that knows his name. "Um…ok. I see you know my name. May I ask for yours?' asked Nasir in a calm voice. _"Ah yes, my name. My name is Vasilis, Vampiric King. I really loved your flawless performance at the Ball last night. The way you dance with the princess, the beautiful way to made your elegant, yet terrifying, entrance, and lastly, my favorite, the way you bit her delicate neck and drank her royal blood. A classy, yet bold, move, Nasir,"_ said the mask. "Wait a minute! You saw that?!" asked Nasir as he was wondering about how he saw all that. _"Nasir, I'm your mask. When you put the mask on, I can see the events happen with my eyes. Not only that, your vampiric side was let out of it's dormant state,"_ said the mask in a calm voice. "Vampiric side? What a minute…you mean to tell me that I'm a vampire?" asked Nasir as he backs away slowly. _"Perhaps I could reveal myself to you. I've think it would help if you was talking to a feline instead of talking to a mask,"_ said the mask. After saying that, the mask starts to glow brightly, filling Kira's room with a bright red blinding light. Once the light is gone, a slightly old yet wise feline is sitting in a chair holding the mask. His fur color is midnight black with ghostly white markings, his hair is long and white, and his eyes are purple. His clothing is a royal vampiric king outfit, laced with rubies and emeralds and a big golden bat shaped emblem on his shoulder. "Ahh…it's good to get out of this mask. Nice to be in it, but I need to breath and feed," said Vasilis as he stretches his body and his limbs. Nasir was standing there in disbelief. The king of vampires is here, in the flesh, sitting on the chair grinning at Nasir. Nasir bows at him, knowing that he is the prince of vampires. "This…this is hard to process, Vasilis. I mean, I'm both the prince of thieves and the prince of Egypt. How can I be a vampiric prince? I'm not a vampire," said Nasir as he tries to be polite. "You sure about that, Nasir? Think back to last night while you was in the coffin. Did you find anything amiss?" asked Vasilis in a calm voice. Nasir thinks and gasps at the taught.

(Yesterday morning)

It was the morning of Kira's Ball. Nasir has awake and was prowling the royal grounds to get some fresh air. He sees a package on the steps of the royal palace and he goes to it. Once he get to the package, there was a little note on that reads:

_To Nasir,_

_Inside the package is a special and wonderful gift to make a grand entrance. This item has very powerful mysterious powers that if an unwilled soul were controlled by it, he will lose his soul and well-being. I trust that you are strong will and use it full powers. I will be watching you, prince…_

_Signed,_

_Your biggest fan…_

Nasir rubs his head as he starts to open the package and inside it is a mask with two colors on each side: one side midnight black and the other side blood red. Also in the package is vampiric prince outfit for him. "Hmm…nothing odd about this mask. Still, this mask and outfit gives me a wonderful idea for my costume for tonight," said Nasir with a soft chuckle. He takes the package and carries it in his secret room, a place where Kira can't never find it. He then meet up with the Kiya's guards and ask them to bring in a old coffin as a prop for tonight. They manages to sneak a coffin into their storage room. "I bet Kira will love it," said Nasir with a grin. Once he done with that, he heads out to the marketplace to enjoy the day.

(The Night of the Ball, inside the coffin)

While Nasir is in the coffin, all dressed up for his grand entrance, something inside him was changing. His soul was being intertwined with something that lay dormant within him for many years. His dark forest green eyes started to change into blood red eyes, his teeth starts to grow sharp fangs, and his voice starts to change. Inside the mask, Nasir sees a feline who looks just like him, only he was slightly different and is sitting in a throne drinking some blood. "Looking good, Nasir," said Nasir while bowing at you. "Um…who are you? My evil twin?" asked Nasir as he bows at himself. "I'm you, genus. Oh Ra! Why is it that when somepony or feline sees themselves in front of their eyes, their 1st reaction is evil twin or evil clone? Seriously, it happens so many times. It's enough to hurt my head," said Nasir as he was rubbing his head. "Oh, sorry. But I must ask, where am I?" asked Nasir as he look around the state of darkness. "You are inside the mask and your soul, Nasir. In here, I will be telling you about your true destiny. Knowing that you have a lot of questions, I will be answering them," said Nasir as he summon a chair for him to sit. Nasir sits in the chair and said "So we're inside the mask? How am I going to make it to Kira's party if I'm here?" "Relax, Nasir. I found a replacement soul for your body. Trust me on this soul. If it's one thing he really loves is putting on a spectacular show," said Nasir with a soft chuckle. As if he's speaking the truth, Vasilis the vampire king took control of Nasir's vampiric-like body. "Hmm…a little young for my taste, but I can make do with it," said Vasilis as he summons his own powers to increase his effects to capture his audience with fear and allure. Back to the two Nasirs, Nasir asked "So, who are you?" Nasir smiles as he sips his blood and said "I'm Nasir, the prince of vampires. And yes, I am a vampire. I'm also a part of you, Nasir." Nasir gasped and said "A part of me? You mean to tell me that I'm a vampire?" He nods and said "That's right. I'm your vampiric side that lay dormant inside you for a good number of the years. Some vampiric powers managed to keep you still ticking for some time now. Remember that fire that happened to your home a few years ago?" Nasir looks down and said "I could never forget that night. I lost everything. My home, my status, my parents…" "I know. I'm you. You was the sole survivor of the fire. When the guards saw you on the street gasping for air, they notice that you had no burns on your body. Everyone think you was blessed by Ra. But it was your hidden powers that saved your life that night," said Nasir in a calm voice. "Yeah…" said Nasir still remembering that night. "There is a special side to it. In one of your presents is a special gift from someone you know," said Nasir with a soft chuckle. "Really? Who?" asked Nasir with hope in his eyes. "That's one secret I can't tell you. You have to look for it yourself," said Nasir while showing off his fangs. Before Nasir can say anything else, the world started to fade. "Looks like our time is growing short. I will see you soon, Nasir," said Nasir as he bows and the world faded out and Nasir comes back in his body right before Altiar removes his mask.

"I don't believe. You mean to tell me that I'm a vampire? Oh Ra. I bet Kira will not love me anymore," said Nasir in a calm voice. "I doubt that she will hate you, Nasir. She deeply cares for you and I know that she will understand," said Vasilis as he give Nasir a golden ring with a bat emblem on it. Nasir takes the ring and wears it. "I've got a wonderful idea, Nasir. Why don't we play with Kira for a little while?" asked Vasilis with a smile. "I'm listening, Vasilis," said Nasir with a chuckle. "I can take possession of your body like I did last night and give Kira quite a scare," said Vasilis. "Hmm…that should be fun. Alright. Let's do it," said Nasir as he close his eyes. Vasilis transforms into vapor and surrounds Nasir's body and takes possession of it. When Nasir open his eyes, his eyes turn blood red and grins evilly.

In the royal library, Daring & Twilight was busy trying to find the locations of the Egyptian Elements of Harmony. The duo was going through book after book to find the locations. "Ugh! I thought that they could be it them," said Twilight in a upset tone. Daring keeps reading and said "If they place some kind of hint or clue in these books I'm can find it. It's like they didn't want to add them in these books. Unless…" Before Twilight can say something, Daring starts to bring in a map and starts listing the locations. "Um, Daring. What are you doing?" asked Twilight in a calm voice. "On my many adventures, I find that books can sometimes leave a secret message. It could be a word, a series of words or a code. Authors tend to do that just to how many ponies and felines can find it," said Daring as she was reading the books. "Wow, that's impressive Daring," said Twilight with a smile. Daring keeps reading as she came to a word 'Kanrak'. "Hmm…Kanrak? It's a word, but a word I've never heard before. But…Twilight! Bring me a book on the temples of Egypt," said Daring. Twilight uses her magical horn to bring her the Great Temples of Egypt book. Daring opens it and reads it thoroughly like a mare on the mission. A few seconds later, she finds what she is looking for. "Eureka! I found it!" said Daring in a proud voice. "Really? What you find?" asked Twilight in a calm voice. "The author wrote the name in the book wrong. But the author did it on purpose. In the book it is spelled 'Kanrak' but it is actually 'Karnak' spelled backwards. So, when I looked this name up in the Great Temple book, the only temple in Egypt with that name is the Karnak Temple. If that's what I think I'm thinking, that's where the 1st Egyptian Element of Harmony is," said Daring with a smile. "That's amazing! If we go there, we need a really good team," said Twilight in a calm voice. "Let's worry about it tomorrow, Twilight. I'm going to go and take a good nap," said Daring while yawning softly. "Oh, ok. I'll keep reading these and if I find anything useful, I'll be sure to let you know," said Twilight with a smile. Daring nods softly as she heads back to her room. Krios was in the shadows and thinks up an evil idea "Maybe I will give that pony a nightmare she will never forget," said Krios in a low voice and disappears into the darkness.

In the local tavern, Applejack & Namir was enjoying some lively music and belly dancing. They are both sharing a drink and enjoying the show. "Wow! They are really good, Namir," said Applejack with a smile. "Of course. They are the best belly dancers in all of Egypt, Applejack," said Namir as he was drinking his drink. Just then, Kirouna twirls towards them and holds out her paw to Applejack, which make her blush. "Oh mah stars…I can't…" said Applejack until Namir nuzzles her sweetly and whispers in her ear "Go on. Go for it. Have some fun, Applejack." She blushes deeply as she takes Kirouna's paw and she escorts her to Shay. "Hello, earth pony. I'm Shay, belly dancing master. I see that you met my sweet and lovely daughter, Kirouna," said Shay as Kirouna dance exotically for Applejack. "Oh my…well I'm Applejack of Ponyville and I'm awfully shy," said Applejack while blushing deeply. Kirouna hugs her and said "Aww come now. It's pretty easy. All you got to do is to listen to the music and it will do the rest." She gulps softly as she turns to Namir as he winks at her. "A…alright. I can give it a try," said Applejack with a smile. Kirouna & Shay smiles sweetly at her as the owner starts to play some soft smooth music. Once the music took over her, Applejack starts doing some complex and exotic dance moves as if her own body has a mind of its own. Shay and Kirouna joins in as they dance with the music too. Everyone in the tavern was enjoying the performance the trio is giving, even Namir was enjoying Applejack's dance routine. Applejack was having fun dancing and she might think about learning some more dance moves from Shay & Kirouna.

In the marketplace, Pinkie & Fluttershy is walking around looking at the many vendors selling their goods to many people. "Wow! There are some many shops here, Fluttershy," said Pinkie as she hops around. "I know, Pinkie. I don't know what to pick," said Fluttershy in a calm voice. "If you want my opinion, I best steer clear of fast talking sales pony and feline. They can be really tricky," said a soft voice. Fluttershy hides behind Pinkie as Pinkie turns to see Talisia hauling a wagon full of seeds and flower pots. "Oh! Hiya, Talisia! What you doing here?" said Pinkie as she waves at her. "Oh, just out trying some new planting techniques and I need to get some new soil for the royal garden. It's nice to see you two from the party last night. I have to a admit that Nasir who was dressed like a vampire was very dashing," said Talisha while slightly blushing. "I know. He did scare me a little but he was nice and gave me a beautiful blood rose," said Fluttershy as she was blushing about last night too. "Hey! Since you here, wanna tag along with us?" asked Pinkie while giving Talisha sad puppy dog eyes. "Well, I'm not really busy right now and I got time to kill. Alright, let's have some fun," said Talisia with a smile. So, Talisia, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy enjoy their day in the market. For Talisia's sake, she's hoping that Pinkie won't get them in trouble. It's not a safe bet.

Rainbow Dash was flying around Cairo with Spitfire, practicing for their big sky show for tonight. Dash was performing a triple barrel roll sunset flip in the sky while Spitfire was doing a special speeding dive bomb in the sky with wicked flair which impress Dash. "That is so awesome! We are going to kill it in tonight's show, Spitfire," said Dash with a grin. "I know, RD. We are so going to put on a great show," said Spitfire. Then out of nowhere, a dark blue blur speed past the two Pegasi really fast. Dash shakes her head and said "Oh no you don't!" Before Spitfire can say anything, Dash took off at breakneck speed to chase the blur. "Oh, boy. If its one thing that I know Dash is that she hates to be shown up by an upstart. Whoever it is better have some serious skills," said Spitfire while she flies back to meet with the other Wonderbolts. Dash was flying as fast as she could to keep up with the blur. "Hey! Now we got a race on our hands! I know this feeling…excitement!" screamed the blur while laughing. Dash grins softly as she said "Looks like somepony is having a lot of fun." The blur gets next to her and starts flying around her as if he was putting on a show. Dash chuckles and starts to do a barrel roll to show off her aerial skills. The two Pegasi flies up in the air and before the blur can make a move, Dash grabs the blur and they pummel to the ground and crash into a lake which cause a big splash. Dash pants softly and said "I'm the fastest flier in Ponyville. "Yes you are, Dashie," said the stallion under her. She gasps as she looks down at the Pegasus. He is a young Pegasus, full of strength and valor. His skin is light blue, both his mane and his tail is dark purple with red highlights and his eyes are dark blue. His cutie mark on his flank is a metal wrench with wings and a checkered racing flag behind it. "N…no way. Skye, is that you?" asked Dash in a soft voice. Sonic smiles as he rubs her wet cheek and said "Of course it's me, Dashie." Dash starts to shed tears as she holds him tightly as Sonic rubs her wet rainbow-colored mane. "Ohmigosh! I cant believe it you! How did you get here?" said Dash in a calm voice. "Funny story, Dashie. I was in Fillydelphia working on some new invention for some rich pony and then, as I was arrived back to my home, I got a letter from the Queen of Cairo. The letter states that she wanted me to come to the palace for a special job. So, I've packed up my things and came all the way here. But I didn't know that the most awesome flier of Ponyville was here too," said Sonic while giving Dash a sweet kiss. She blushes softly and accept the kiss. Dash smiles and said "Let's go back to my room and we can continue this talk in private, Skye." He grins as he gets up the both him and Dash head back to the palace to do a lot of catching up to do.

In Rarity's shop, she was pouting in her room because she hasn't found her special somepony at the party last night. "Ohh…the party was wonderful last night. A lot more wonderful than the Grand Galloping Gala. Yet, I have found no pony to be my somepony. Oh woe is moi. I am alone! I'm going to wallow in…whatever ponies wallow in nowadays," said Rarity in her most theatrically performance that can rival any actress in movies. Just then, she hears the door open as she thinks is another customer. She comes out of her room and heads out to her main show floor. "Welcome to Rarity's Wonderful Boutique. How may moi…" said Rarity as she looks up and see a strong, powerful stallion. He was an earth pony with a good heart. His skin is bright orange, both his shaggy mane and tail are dark red, and his eyes are sapphire blue. His cutie mark is a shield with two swords in front of them meaning his talent is performing adventuring and heroic deeds. She notice that he had cuts and bruises on his body, mostly from old battles. She goes to him and said "Um…hello, sir. I see that you have elegant taste in fashion?" "Yes, I do. They look very nice. But I see something that caught my eye already, milady," said the stallion in a calm voice. "Really, my dear? I must ask, what caught your eye?" asked Rarity in a calm voice. The stallion turns to her and said "You, my lovely unicorn." Rarity blushes deeply as she tries to said "Oh…m…me? Darling, I'm very flattered, but I don't…" He stops her by lifting her hoof and kissing it softly as a sign of respect. "My word. I never seen somepony with honor and class. May I ask for your name, darling?" asked Rarity in a calm voice. "My name is Remus Romulus, traveling warrior. I was looking for some new clothing for me to wear, but I was taken by surprise by a beautiful jewel, which I'm looking at right now," said Remus while looking into her eyes. Rarity was blushing heavily as she was lost for words and got closer to Remus and whispers in his ear "Please…stay with me…" He nods softly as he said "I will…"

Daring was in her room taking a nice quiet nap. It's been awhile since she ever taken a nap. A life of an adventurer is not an easy life. There is a lot to go wrong and a few that can go right. She hopes she don't have any awful dreams but saying that is like asking Pinkie Pie to be a normal earth pony and Derpy Hooves to stop eating muffins. It's just not going to happen.

(Daring's Dream)

Daring wakes up to see Ponyville filled with fire and brimstone. The normally blue skies is draped with blood-filled red. "Oh, Celestia! What happened to Ponyville?!" asked Daring as she looks at the ruin of her once peaceful home, "I have to get to the bottom of this." As she starts walking around, she see most of the houses and buildings being burnt to the ground. "Where are the other ponies at? I having a bad feeling about this," said Daring as she keeps going unaware that a set of eyes are looking at her with evil intentions. "Another me? Interesting…I should make my appearance," said the voice with a chuckle. Once she heads to the Town Square, Daring sees a Royal Guard pony laying on the ground bleeding from his side. She goes to her and said "Hey! Are you alright?!" "Y…yeah. Damn dogs and felines! They came out of nowhere…" said the guard while groaning at his injuries. "What happened?" asked Daring as she tries to stop the bleeding. "It happened 3 days ago. We was doing our patrols until a large army of Diamond Dogs and felines invaded Ponyville and stormed the Royal Castle. We tried our best to stop them, but they overpowered us and took Ponyville! We never stood a chance. They took out both Princess Celestia's guards & Princess Luna's guards," said the guard. "What happened to the ponies?" asked Daring. "The colts and stallions are put in work camps for finding diamonds and gems. The mares and fillies are being made as harem girls for top ranking officers and commanders. They took my beloved wife," said the guard as he growls at the thought of that. "Are there anymore guards?" asked Daring in a calm voice. "Nope. I'm the only one left. Most of the male guards were killed by some killer. The female guards were taken to harem camps. One by one, my men were picked off like sheep by a skilled murder. Miss, you need to save the Princesses! Please save them," said the guard. Daring nods as she starts to head to the castle. A few minutes later, she was a few feet away from the castle when someone said "Halt, Lola!" Daring turns around and gets the shock of her life. Standing before her was her evil self who looks just like her. Her coat is midnight red with purple markings, lime-green mane, and tail with a streak of orange and midnight blue eyes. "W…who are you?" asked Daring who is still freaking out. "Who am I? Why I'm you! I'm Julra Rai, legendary treasure thief in all of Equestria," said Julra with an evil laugh. "Why are you me?! You can't be me!" screamed Daring as she tries not to get more scared. "Silly Daring. I'm you! I'm your true form and this is our time to rule Equestria & the world! Give in to your desires, your wishes, your lust for wealth. Join me once and for all," said Julra as she offers her hoof to her. "I will never join you, Julra!" screamed Daring. "It's not a choice, chica! I'm taking over your body wherever you like it or not," said Julra as she dashes at Daring but Daring dodges her and tries to run away. Julra dashes at her again and tackles her to the ground. "Let…me…go!" screamed Daring as she tries get out of Julra's grasp. Julra starts to chant a scared spell to try to take control of Daring's body. She groans as she feels her body losing control from her. Julra laughs evilly as she feels herself being absorbed inside Daring's body. Before she took full control of Daring's body, she felt the ground under her. She looks down as she that Daring's gone. "Drats! I was so close on capturing that chica," said Julra as she was pouting, "but I did had some fun. I might as well leave this dreary dream, thou I do love the lay out. You made have escape me, Daring. But I will have your body!" After saying that, Julra disappears from the dream world. Back in Daring's room, she woke up shaking and sweating heavily. "What a horrible nightmare! Ponyville was in ruins…the guard bleeding…and her…" said Daring in a low tone, "I don't know who she is but I would do anything to stop her. I will defeat you, Julra Rai…"

Kira was leaving Kiya's Royal Chambers and heading back to her room to be with her feline mate. "Hmm…I wonder what should I do with Nasir? Maybe we can have a romantic candlelit dinner? Or we can enjoy ourselves at the festival? Or maybe I can watch him learning to be a noble? Decisions, decisions…" said Kira with a smile. As she places her hoof on her room door, something triggers inside her mind. Through her eyes, her mind is racing as see was looking at her memories from her days as a foal and her meeting with Nasir. Then, without wrong, she sees herself being taken away by some Egyptian god. Before she can know more, she snaps out of it. "What the? Ok, that was weird," said Kira in a calm voice. As she opens the door and comes in the room, she starts to sing a little song. "_Nasir, Nasir. My darling Nasir. My strong, clever and sweet Nasir. How did a royal pony like me fall in love with a feline thief? The one who stole my sweet royal heart, I truly love my sweet wittle thief,"_ sang Kira as she heads in the bed and hops in it. She felt Nasir under the covers and snuggles up to him. "Nasir…" said Kira in a soft voice. He turns to greet his beloved mate and nuzzles her neck. "I see my wittle thief misses me," said Kira as she giggles softly. Nasir lifts his head and opens his eyes to reveal Kira blood red eyes. "N…Nasir. How did you pull that off with your eyes?" said Kira as she was getting nervous. "Oh, my dear princess. Did you in enjoy our little dance last night?" asked Nasir in Vasilis' voice. "What the? Who are you? What are you doing inside Nasir's body?" asked Kira. "You're right. Let me introduce myself in person," said Nasir still speaking in Vasilis' voice. A red smoke starts to leave Nasir's body as forms into a vampiric feline standing in front of her and bows at her. Nasir lays on the bed next to Kira, sleeping peacefully. "W…who are you?" said Kira as she bows at him. "Vasilis, king of the vampires. I know you, my dear Princess Kira. Did you enjoy our dance?" asked Vasilis with a smile. "Wait a minute…that was you?" asked Kira. "Of course. I took over Nasir's body last night and had the time of my life. I actually love the part where you let me bite your sweet neck and drink your blood," said Vasilis while showing her his fangs. Kira blushes deeply at the thought of that and looks at Nasir still sleeping. "It seems I took a lot of energy for him. He'll be fine after next full moon, Kira," said Vasilis. "What's happens to him on the next full moon?" asked Kira while holding Nasir in her hooves. "He transforms into a true vampire," said Vasilis. "Nasir's a…vampire?" asked Kira in a soft voice. "Yes that right, Kira. Maybe when he wakes up from his slumber, you can ask him yourself," said Vasilis in a calm voice. Kira looks at Nasir still sleeping and said "I knew you are special to me, my wittle thief."

Inside the necklace of Kira, Krios, in spirit form, was looking at the events that had been unfold. "Nasir's a vampire. Hmm…I understand that he's a thief, but a vampire…this may work under my plan. I want to learn more about his new abilities," said Krios as he rubs his chin. He then felt a being walking up to him. "You got some nerve coming up here," said Krios while not turning around. "Oh, please. I know you love my performance I gave on that Lola," said Julra as she mockingly bows at her. "I wanted you to scare her half to death, not trying to take over her body," said Krios. "Oh come on, Loco. I was having fun with the chica. Is that a crime now?" asked Julra while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Krios groans softly as he said "You're not making my plans easy, Julra. When I created you, I demand you to do what I asked you to do," said Krios as he looks at Julra. "Oh, I'm sorry master. I didn't know what came over little old me," said Julra in a 'woe is me' voice. "Look, just go do something that doesn't require killing Daring," said Krios. "Fine. I was getting bored around here anyway," said Julra as she disappears into the darkness. Krios summons a chair and sits down in it. "That mare will be the death of me one day. And I thought that pink pony was a handful," said Krios as he sips his wine.

(At the marketplace)

Pinkie sneezes softly while she was walking with Fluttershy and Talisia. "Oh dear…are you ok, Pinkie?" asked Fluttershy in a soft voice. "I'm ok, Shy. I might be coming down with something," said Pinkie as she rubs her nose softly. "Hmm…either that or someone might be talking about you, Pinkie," said Talisia with a chuckle. "Um…I think we did that joke in the last two chapters, Talisia," said Pinkie. "Um…what joke?" asked Talisia while looking at Pinkie with a 'What the what?' look on her face.

On the outskirts of Cairo, a young feline was walking towards a little camp. She looks up and groans as her stomach needs food. A dark pony walks up to her and said "You looking for work?" She nods softly and the pony said "Follow me then." The feline follows the dark pony to the camp unaware that the dark pony is a worker for Altiar.


	13. The Aftermath of the Ball (Act 03)

On the Outskirts Of Egypt...

As the dark stallion was walking back toward the camp of Slavia, and Altiar's; he looked back at the young female, feline to make sure she was still following him to the camp, and the condition she was in wearing raggedly, old clothing, and starving, broke his heart, since he knew there many others just like her, and even more, who are in severe conditions than this, then he stop, and smiled at her.

"Why are we stopping, sir?" asked Lilia quietly, and in a polite tone of voice as she was taking a breath of air, and felt a bit cold, since the sun was coming down, and the temperature was cooling off a bit.

"Miss, we are taking a small break, since we are almost at the camp, and I see that you cold, tired, and very hungry." said Nero sweetly as he went to her, and offer her a couple of apples, and then he took his dark, red mantle off, and put it on her, then he started rubbing her right side with his left side, trying to warm her up a bit as she was eating the apples.

"Thank you sir, I am eternally grateful these recent days in Cairo haven't really been that good to me, since I am an orphan, sir. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your name? And why are you being nice to me, a street orphan?" asked Lilia in a poor me voice, mixed with an "I'm so grateful" tone of voice.

"Its nothing miss, and if you want to know my name is Nero, and is it possible I can know your name?" asked Nero as he look at her sweetly.

"My name is Lilia, Nero, again thank you for everything you have done for me, I am truly grateful" said Lilia quietly as she smile the first time in such a long while...

In Kira's Room...

As Nasir was still sleeping soundly on Kira's bed, Kira was rubbing his side softly a bit as not to wake him, then she went towards Vasilis, and smile at him as she sat on the same couch he was sitting in.

"Wow, I am amaze, and in awe to meet a vampiric prince like yourself Vasilis, tell me how do you know Nasir? How did you find out that he will be the next vampire ruler of your realm?" asked Kira at first in amazement to find out that there was something indeed special about Nasir, her mate, and then for the last question her tone conveyed how curious she was about 'the ties that bind' Vasilis to Nasir.

Then Vasilis watched Kira intently as she was asking her questions to him, and he smile at her sweetly as he did so he was digging through a small black bag that he just summon out of thin air, and after a few moments found what he was looking for, which was a small, circular, silver container, which was actually a music box, and then he pass it on to her.

"What's this, Vasilis?" asked Kira as her hoof gently touch the silver container carefully as she was doing so, her hoof trigger the music box by touching a small button on the bottom of the container, and then it open by itself, as it did so, Kira saw all of the small cogs, and gears that got this music box to work as she was doing so, Kira then heard at first a faint twinkling sound but after a few seconds the sweet, soft twinkling sound became like the sounds of small bells playing in sync with one another, and then in the lower layer of the music was a sound that was smooth like flowing water that in a very strange way sounded very hypnotic. As Kira was listening to this music box, and watching the small gears, and shiny cogs moving back and forth, after a few more moments, Vasilis close the lid of the container.

"This is called a music box, this one in particular was given to me by my mother, many years ago, and I see it has the same effect on you as it did my mother. My family when I was a kit used to joke that I was obsessed wanting to hear the end of the song that this music box plays, but it never stops. It wasn't until I was older that I figure that song of the music box was 'looping' itself. Those were the simpler times of my life, Kira, ones which I will never forget as long as I live..." said Vasilis at first with a smile, and nostalgic tone of voice, and then to an almost sad tone of voice as he remember his kit hood silliness, but then at the end his tone change to a hopeful tone of voice as he smile back at her.

"Now I give this music box to you Kira as a gift for being a true mate to Nasir, and still loving him, since you found out that he is a vampire like me. You are definitely a diamond in the rough, princess" said Vasilis smiling at her.

Then Kira smiled when Vasilis called her a 'diamond in the rough', and while she was smiling, she was also blushing a bit. Then when Vasilis said that the music box was a gift from him, she beamed at him happily, but then had a rare, serious look to her face, as she said, "But Vasilis, I can't accept this, this...this was your mother's, and surely it is a family heirloom"

"That it is Kira, it is a family heirloom, but you could say that we are practically family, since you have mated with Nasir. Surely, you can take a simple token of gratitude from poor, old me...I will be honor if you would do this for me." said Vasilis in a quiet tone of voice, and then to a discreet, persuasive tone of voice, since he really wanted to award Kira for all she has done for Nasir.

"Okay, then for you Vasilis, I will take it, by the way, what do you mean by we are practically family?" asked Kira sounding a bit confuse as she put the music box on her nightstand on her side of the bed.

"I guess, I should 'fess up' as the saying goes, I am Nasir's ancient ancestor...Also I am actually three hundred years old, if you could believe that, since I still look the same as I look during my early thirties." Said Vasilis as he smile at her stunned face as he walked out of her room, after saying, "It was very nice to meet you Kira, but I have to get a few more of my errands done before I can relax, and actually have a vacation from my duties here in Cairo...didn't Nasir told you? I will be staying here a bit to teach him everything there is to know about being a vampiric noble."

Then Vasilis left to get started on his errands, leaving Kira with a shocked, but happy expression on her face, since that meant she would be able to spend some time with her new family member, and get to know Vasilis.

Entering Cairo...

The sun has just started to set for the day, and what a beautiful sunset it was with the sky filled with an intense orange, a soft pink color, along with random dots of red in it, during this time a mare, who looked like to be in her middle twenties was walking through the streets of Cairo with her mate, Ares, and her adopted daughter, Yasmin.

"Mother, where are we now? This city is very beautiful looking!" asked Yasmin excitedly as was playing a bit with her father Ares, who is a black-furred unicorn, whose mane, and tail Aare the color of the brightest flame that has ever been seen. As Ares was black-furred, Nexa's coloring was the total opposite since her fur was the color of moonlight with the darkest hair possible in her mane, and tail, and she had a cutie mark of a chakram leaning against a sword.

Then Nexa smiled softly at Yasmin, before saying, "We are in Cairo, Egypt, my home Yasmin as Persia was your home, this is where I was born, and bred. Oh how I miss my home so much. Who could believe it has been seven years, since the last time I walked through these same streets." As Nexa was having a nostalgic moment right then, and there as they were walking past some shops she recognize, "I wonder how much have change, and if my sister will recognize me."

"Why Nexa, whats got you feeling , oh-so sentimental about, my beloved warrior queen?" asked Ares smiling at her sweetly as his tail was rubbing her flank.

"Oh! Nothing much, Ares, I am just remembering is all about my time living here it has been so long. Hey, look over there! Those ponies, and felines are setting up an arena, and I know what it means!" said Nexa in an excited tone of voice as she was looking at the arena being made only for the Iron Pony Competition, which she was the former champion of, and she wonders who is the newest champion of that competition.

Then for a few more minutes the trio watched some of the ponies, and felines getting the seating area ready for those who will be watching the competitors of this competition. Then they a group of ponies, and felines building the course of the Iron Pony Competition...

In The Ports Of Cairo...

(Just arriving from a small cruise ship)

As the small cruise ship was just arriving into the Ports of Cairo, a beautiful mare was looking out from the railings of the deck of the ship, and was watching the ship getting closer, and closer to Cairo, then she was also looking at the sky that was darkening, since she was about to arrive to Cairo during the time of dusk, when it was neither daytime nor nighttime, the perfect time to arrive in an exotic place like this. As she felt a breeze in the air, she started fixing her dress, which was made out of green silk, with small cut emeralds sewn onto the hem of the dress, and her mane was french braided with a green, silk ribbon tied to it at the end, just like her tail, and on her neck was a silver necklace with layers of emeralds, which was given to her by her benefactor. As the ship stopped on one of the port in Cairo, and was tied to one of the docks was when Fi 'Rose' Loverose was finally able to disembark from the cruise ship with her bags, and luggage, which were set down by some gentle colts into a carriage that was waiting for her. Before she could go into a carriage, another stallion came, and help her inside as if she was royalty; then as the door of the carriage was shut by one of the stallions, she saw a hooded pony sitting across from her, her first reaction was a surprised look on her face, but then as the mare took down her cloak's hood, she saw that it was none other than Chrysalis, her benefactor.

"Chrysalis, you came to pick me up, this is a surprise, and I didn't expect this kind of welcome when I got here. I don't why, but now I feel like a princess, how is this possible?" asked Fi politely as she was smoothing out her dress, and enjoying the ride through the city.

"Why Rose, this was made possible after a couple of meetings I had with the Queen, and Princess of Egypt, after I help save the life of the Princess's mate, The Queen, Kiya was so thankful to me that when I mention to her that I have a ward that I am taking care of, and when I told her about you; she wanted you to have the best experience here. By the way, when we are there, I will turn into a feline named Aria that is the form, I will be using here in Cairo, okay?" said Chrysalis at first in an excited tone of voice to a very caring voice, when she was talking about being her benefactor, then to a semi-serious tone of voice as she gave Rose, the heads up on the alias, she was going to be using here in Cairo, Egypt.

"I see, that was a very sweet thing you did for the Princess, Chrysalis saving her mate like that" said Rose after Chrysalis gave a vivid recount about what happen at the Masquerade Ball last night.

"Thank you, sweet Rose...Oh before I forget I made this for you, I have been hearing that you have your eye on a dashing, blue Pegasus, except he has yet to reciprocate his love to you...Unrequited love, how very tragic...This potion I made is a love potion, pour a few drops of it in any drink, but I highly recommend putting these drops for maximum effect in this stallion's favorite drink. As soon as he drinks it, the effects are almost immediate, he will fall for you, and be mesmerized by you, he will serve, and love you as a princess should be love; Rose for you will be his princess forever... If you are able by the next full moon to get him to marry you at the old church, when the bells tolled at midnight, if you succeed, he will love you until the end of time, and will love, and serve only you. As you wish, so it shall be." Said Chrysalis in a caring, and also a bit of a mysterious tone of voice as she gave Rose the flask of the love potion.

"You are giving this to me, Chrysalis? Thank you, thank you so much! This is truly a dream come true, for I want Skye to love only me, I gave up everything for his happiness. See Chrysalis, when Skye, Rainbow Dash, and I were foals; Dash told me one day that she had a huge crush on Skye, but she didn't know how to communicate that to him. So I decided to help her by seeking Skye out, and arranging a private area for those two to have some peace, and quiet together, so then they can be able to talk to each other without interruptions. My selfless act of friendship brought those two together, which at first I was very happy for them, but then my poor heart started aching with the knowledge that my love for him will always be unrequited..." said Rose in a tone that convey her gratefulness at first to Chrysalis for giving her the love potion, then to a tone of sadness, and despair that conveyed how much she wanted Skye to herself, but most importantly she wanted to be truly loved by somepony as she look at Chrysalis, and then at the stars in the sky as the carriage kept on traveling throughout the city. Then after she was done talking Chrysalis smiled a sad, but also in a strange way a knowing smile as if she too suffer the same fate as Rose, so she decided to console Rose with caring words, and trying Rose's tears away from her eyes with a handkerchief she summon out of thin air...

In The Throne Room...

Even though it is almost nighttime, Kiya as the queen of Egypt was seating on her throne in the throne room looking over some reports, and requests from her subjects as she was doing so, she saw that there was a scroll on top of a table near her throne, so she decided to get up from her throne to check it out. Then Kiya open the scroll on the table, and saw that Nasir left her a request, so as she was going back to sit on her throne, she was reading the request scroll of Nasir.

"Hmm...This is an interesting request, and it is understandable, when Kira takes over my position of Queen, she will be very busy...but since, what happen in Kira's party, Kira needs to have someone to always watch over her...I wouldn't forgive myself, if something ever happen to her." Said Kiya talking to herself a bit as she started writing, a response to Nasir's request.

_Nasir,_

_ This request is interesting at most, about wanting your own harem, and to have the old south wing restored to its original glory is an incredible idea. Now for your harem request I will consent to it, only if you are able to convince Kira, your mate, and the Princess of Egypt to join it also; I need her to be look after now constantly, since the incident from her Coming-of-Age Party._

_ Kiya_

As soon she was done penning the response to Nasir's request, and asking Delilah to get herself ready to pass on a few scrolls including her consent scroll to Nasir, a male feline came into the throne room, and from the way he was dress with emeralds, and rubies adorning his outfit, Kiya knew he was a noble, but something within her told her to show him the utmost respect, and courtesy, so Kiya bowed her head down, and lower her eyes out of respect.

As Vasilis was walking toward Kiya, he saw that she bowed her head before him, and with an amuse grin on his face, he went to Kiya as soon as he was right in front of her throne, he did an elegant bow before her, which made Kiya blush quite a bit, especially when her took her left, front paw, and softly kissed it, before saying in a sing-song voice, _"Queen of beauty rare, you have never age a day, the Queen of Egypt, I am delighted to have finally meet you."_

Then Kiya stayed quiet as she watched this mysterious black-furred feline be very respectful, and gentle towards her, but when he started speaking, she gasped at the words coming out of this feline's mouth, those words were the exact same words Nasir use as his way of speaking in the party, since during the party, it looked like Nasir was very into his part as the vampire of the masquerade ball.

"I see that you are very surprise, Kiya, did I say something that rings a 'familiar' bell or two?" asked Vasilis smiling slyly as he waited for her response.

"Yes, you did sire, those were the exact same words Nasir, the mate of my sister, the princess Kira said to me during my sister's coming-of-age masquerade ball" said Kiya in a shock tone of voice...well, surprise mostly than shock, but shock nonetheless.

"How is this possible? That you have now used the exact same phase as Nasir!" said Kiya as she started looking a bit nervous towards Vasilis.

"I took over his body, while his mind was connecting with his inner self in a vampiric masquerade mask that I had made for him. To tell you the truth Queen of the Nile, I am the Vampiric King, Vasilis, also I am Nasir's ancient ancestor. I just arrive to begin teaching him on how to be a vampiric noble, and a good, and just king. Sorry, for surprising you, Queen Kiya, how I know about what Nasir said during the party was because, those were actually my words, I took over Nasir's body...like this!" said Vasilis in a calm tone of voice until the end as he demonstrated to Kiya how he control Nasir's body by turning into red smoke, and entering Kiya's body as he settle down into her body. Then the eyes of Kiya changed red, as Vasilis made her body walked toward the center of the room, and made her body bow down as he exited her body, and came right in front of her, and transform back into his regular feline form.

"You...you...you really are a vampire! Oh gods! I thought you were legends, myths not real at all!" said Kiya excitedly as she got up from the bowing position that Vasilis put her into.

"Kiya, we are just as real as you, and the princess Kira. Talking about Princess Kira, she is a very sweet mare, and the perfect mate for Nasir, also I will have to admit, she will make a great queen for the Vampiric Realm, when I step down, and hand Nasir the reigns to my kingdom." Said Vasilis in a semi-serious tone of voice as he smile sweetly at Kiya.

"Thank you, Vasilis for saying that, I really do appreciate the thought that Kira will make a great, future queen. " said Kiya quietly as she started to clean her right, front paw in an elegant matter.

"You are welcome Kiya, since Nasir is a vampire, his final transformation will happen on the next full moon, which is also his coming of age day, so I was planning a ball in the vampiric realm to be held in my palace, and I was wandering if I could use Kira for a small thing is all for Nasir's ball, but it is something that has to be kept as a secret between you, and me, and maybe Nasir, if you want to include him" said Vasilis in a calm voice as he walked Kiya back to her throne.

"And what is this little surprise, you are planning Vasilis that you want me to help you with a bit?" asked Kiya looking at him very curiously wanting to know what he was planning for Kira, and Nasir's Coming of Age.

"Well, how can I put this...Oh yes...I was thinking that with your permission, of course, we could planned a 'staged ponynapping' of Kira, and then I could present her to Nasir as a gift as his first feeding during the full moon, except the second part of this little play, you call it has to be kept secret at all times! Is this alright with you Kiya?" asked Vasilis as he looked at her, and had a very sly smile playing around his lips.

"Well usually I will say no to this type of idea, but I don't know something inside me says that I can trust you with my sister, and you are practically family, since you are Nasir's ancestor, which means that I could give you the status as a guardian to my little sister, she does need someone who can keep an eye on her while I am busy...Okay then I consent, besides having my little sis getting scare for a bit can be fun for her" said Kiya as she softly nuzzle Vasilis, then he nuzzle her back as a way of accepting his status of being Kira's guardian.

"Thank you Kiya, also send for Nasir, we have much to plan, since the next full moon will be here in a few days time." Said Vasilis sweetly to Kiya as he smile at her, while Kiya was sending Delilah with three scrolls for Nasir, and then Delilah left, and close the doors to the throne room as she trotted up the steps to Kira's room.

In Kira's Room...

As Kira was reading a romance novel on her bed laying belly side down, Nasir finally woke up as the sun was finally down, and not its nighttime, then Nasir yawn a bit, and stretched , as soon as he was done doing so, he went to Kira, and started nuzzling her flank softly, and started snuggling against her.

"Nasir! You finally woken up! What took you so long, my wittle thief?" asked Kira excitedly as she close her novel.

"I was very tired Kira, and I guess after the little trick Vasilis pulled on you by taking over my body a bit, took a lot of my energy than I accounted for. Wow! Its nighttime already? I guess also sleeping on a very comfy bed had something to do on why I slept that long.

"Yes you were sleeping very peacefully on the bed that I decided not to bother you that was why I decided to finally start reading again some of my novels from my book collection from my living room" said Kira happily as she snuggle against Nasir and kiss him softly, and then Nasir kiss her back. As they were kissing a golden furred feline came in smiling, when she saw the prince, and princess kissing each other, then she hid her smile under her left, front paw.

When they finished kissing , they saw that Delilah the messenger feline was here, then she gave Nasir three scrolls to look through when he had time, and also told him that the Queen Kiya has requested his presence. Then Kira smiled at Nasir, and nodded her head to him as if saying he should go now, and Nasir set the scrolls on top of his nightstand on his side of the bed, and left to the throne room, along with Delilah following him a bit before going to the library...

Then Kira stretched her legs some on the bed before hopping off the bed, then she went to her balcony, and look at the stars that were out tonight as she was doing so Krios came out of the onyx in her necklace, and smiled at her as he solidify.

"Hello Kira, it seems like tonight has been a quiet night for you? How interesting to find out that Nasir is from a vampiric royal family bloodline, no?" asked Krios smiling at Kira as he looked at the stars with her.

"Yes the night has been going by peacefully, and yes it was a surprise for me to find that my wittle thief is actually from an ancient line of vampires. I never thought that Nasir could have vampiric genes within him...Which means my mating with him has sealed an alliance between Egypt's royal family, and the ruling family of the vampiric kingdom." Said Kira sounding excited at the end that because of that one day when she, and Nasir first met each other, they both sealed the fate of Egypt without knowing it till now...

"Talking about surprises, Kira, I do have one for you" said Krios quietly, and waited to see how Kira will response.

"What is the surprise Krios?! Tell me, tell me!" commanded Kira playfully as she was jumping a bit to show how excited she is about the surprise.

Then Krios smile at Kira as she saw how excited she was getting about his surprise to her, and the way she was jumping reminded him so much of Kotara and Arik, his kids that for a few seconds his eyes became sad with the memory of them, how he will never see them again until he was release from this spirit form of his, then after those few seconds his eyes regained their composure.

"Well before I get you the surprise, I have to tell you something...See a few days ago, I went inside one of Daring Do's dreams, since I am a spirit I can do that, and I also have the ability to influence her dreams a bit, so one of her dreams some of her tail hair got caught in some bushes (referring to the dream in which she got ambush), and I picked them up, and with an old spell I found from one of Hope's spell tablets is how to make a clone of someone, or how to create life, so I did the spell, and threw the few strands of Daring's hair into the fire, during the full moon, and out of the fire came a mare that looked almost exactly like her, but with a darker coloring of furred mane, and tail. With a personality like a filly, overly playful, always wants to impress, and please, but she is also very mature mind you, her mindset is that of a mare's, not a filly." Said Krios calmly to Kira on how Julra was created, and hope Kira wouldn't be mad at him.

"So you scare Daring by changing her dream that had to be fun to watch Krios!" laughed Kira as she continued talking, "So do you want her to take a vacation here in the palace, and to enjoy the festival with me, and Nasir?" asked Kira in a calm voice hoping her guesses were right.

"Right you are Kira will do this for me, and I will teach you more on how to fight, and how to gain power so you can be the most powerful queen ever!" said Krios happily as he kiss her forehead as a way of saying thanks for taking Julra off his hair for a bit.

"You are welcome Krios,I am dying to meet this mare is she ladylike, by any chance? And whats her name?" asked Kira as she looked at Krios smile at him not believing that he is giving her the responsibility of taking care of his creation, a mare who maybe just like her, she was excited by the thought of doing this for Krios, since she really wanted to impress him anyway possible.

"At times she can be very ladylike, and others not so much, she is mostly a tom boy at times, and her name is Julra, she will love you Kira...Well, I have to go back to my time to pick her up, we will be here soon, thank you again Kira, I truly appreciate it!" said Krios with a smile on his face as he created a portal to go back to the Koryshiko tribe lands to pick up Julra. As soon as he left Kira went to the living room area of her room, which was a small room adjoining her room as she went inside the living, she sat down on the couch, and lay down. As she was laying down, she saw something on the table in front of the couch, she picked it up, and to her amazement it was Nasir's masquerade mask. "_What is this doing here instead of being on the mannequin display with the rest of Nasir's vampiric costume?"_, Kira thought to herself as she put it on to see how she looked with that mask on her. As soon as she put it on, she felt very tire, and then her eyes closed as she felt like she w wanted to go asleep.


	14. Karnak Temple of Wisdom

Kira wakes up in a dark place, with no memory of getting here. "Um…ok. This is getting creepy," said Kira as she was getting a little spooked. Before she can move, a fancy table appears out of nowhere with two chairs, one for her and one for her host. She goes and sits in the chair and blushes softly. "I will be there in a moment," said a soft voice in the darkness. Kira gasps as she looks around and said "W…who said that?!" In a blink of an eye, a dashing young vampiric prince appears in the chair sipping on the cup. "What the…Nasir?" asked Kira while trying to remain calm. "Yes, my dear Kira-wira. Of course you can call me 'inner' Nasir," said Nasir in a calm voice. "Ok, 'inner' Nasir. Where are we? It's so dark and so creepy," said Kira in a worried voice. "You are inside my mask, Kira. When you put it on, you enter into this world and speak to my inner side," said Nasir. "Wait, if I'm here spiritually, then what happened to my body?" asked Kira while sipping her tea.

Back in Kira's room, Nasir was nuzzling Kira's sleep-like state body and purring softly. "Poor Kira-wira. She had to put on my mask," said Nasir with a chuckle, "I wonder if it's wrong to have my way with her…" He then sparks some evil & naughty thoughts and said "Oh…the things I would do to you, my sweet lovely princess." Nasir is really going to enjoy his time.

Back in the mask world, Kira was asking Nasir a question. "So, how are you, I mean my Nasir, going to change into a full vampire?" asked Kira in a calm voice. "Well, I will change into a full vampire on the night of the new moon, the blood moon. On that night, I will drink the blood of a virgin to complete my transformation, Kira,' said Nasir as he sips on his cup. "What?! A virgin?! Please tell me your kidding, 'inner' Nasir," said Kira in a calm voice. "This is no joke, Kira. It's very serious for the vampiric kingdom. I must do this to solidify my place on the throne. Try to understand the position that I'm in," said Nasir in a calm yet serious voice. "Well, yeah I know that. But who will be your virgin blood?" asked Kira in a calm voice. Nasir shakes his head softly and said "I can't tell you that on account that if I did, you will pull off a very complex and dubious plan to make sure I don't drink the blood of the chosen virgin." "What?! Little old me? Why, 'inner' Nasir, I would never…" said Kira before Nasir interrupted her and said "Kira, lie to me but don't lie to yourself. I know you all too well, mi amore." Kira blushes softly as her cheeks turn red. Just then, the world has started to fade in and out and Kira was getting worried. "Looks like our time is already up I'm afraid," said Nasir in a calm voice. "W…what?! 'Inner' Nasir…" said Kira as she starts to panic. "Ease your mind. The mask is coming off and you will return back to your own world. We'll meet again soon, Kira-wira," said Nasir as he winks at her. Kira smiles at him as she disappears from the mask world.

Back in Kira's room, she wakes up and sees Krios nuzzling her sweetly. "Krios? What are you doing next to me?" asked Kira while yawning softly. "Just checking on you, my dear," said Krios while grinning at her. She looks around and asked "Where's my wittle thief?" Krios points up at the wall and Kira see Nasir chained to the wall pouting softly. She couldn't help but to laugh and said "How did you get up there, Nasir?" "I can explain that, Kira," said Krios with a soft chuckle.

(A few minutes earlier)

Nasir was about to nuzzle Kira until Krios comes out of her necklace and summon chains from the wall. He tries to get away from them but the chains grabbed him and pins him to the wall. Nasir struggle the best he can but he couldn't get out of it. *_Drats! I forgot that Kira has her necklace on. This is so unfair…*_ said Nasir in his head.

Kira chuckles and nuzzles Krios to release Nasir, which he did. "Learn your lesson, Nasir?" asked Krios with a grin. "L…lesson learned," said Nasir as he bows his head in defeat. "Good kitty," said Krios as he heads back into the necklace. She goes to Nasir and tries to mend his broken spirit. Nasir purrs softly and kisses her softly. "Feeling better, Nasir?" said Kira with a smile. "Yes, Kira," said Nasir as he goes to the table and sees a scroll on the table. "What's that, Nasir?" asked Kira in a calm voice. "It's something I ask Kiya. She told me if I want something, I can put it in writing and sent it to her for her approval on my request," said Nasir as he starts reading his scroll and grins softly which makes Kira a little nervous. "Um…why are you smiling, Nasir?" asked Kira in a worried voice. "Kiya accept my request, Kira," said Nasir while purring softly. "What?! I demand to see this!" screamed Kira while stomping her hoof. Nasir brings her the scroll and it reads:

_Nasir,_

_ This request is interesting at most, about wanting your own harem, and to have the old south wing restored to its original glory is an incredible idea. Now for your harem request I will consent to it, only if you are able to convince Kira, your mate, and the Princess of Egypt to join it also; I need her to be look after now constantly, since the incident from her Coming-of-Age Party._

_ Kiya_

"You got to be kidding me. My own sister agrees to this? You sneaky thief," said Kira while nuzzling him sweetly. "I'm getting my own harem," said Nasir. She sighs and said "And I will be in your harem, my wittle thief." Nasir smiles as both him and Kira heads to the old south wing of the palace.

In Rainbow Dash & Applejack's room, Dash is jumping on the bed with joy knowing that Sonic is here with her while Applejack is sitting next to him. "This is so bucking awesome! Skye is staying with us. I had so much stuff to tell you," said Dash with a huge grin on her face. "Calm down, sugar cube. He just got here and he needs his rest," said Applejack in a calm voice. "It's ok, Applejack. Dash is just being her awesome self. I wonder where's Fluttershy? I need to see her," said Sonic while he rubs his mane softly. "Relax, lil tumbleweed. She is resting softly. She was plum tuckered out from treating the camels," said Applejack. "Oh, I see. I bet she can't wait to see me," said Sonic with a smile. Dash goes to Sonic and nuzzles him sweetly. "You missed me that much, Dashie?" asked Sonic in a calm voice. "Oh…um…you notice huh?" said Dash while blushing softly. "Of course, Dashie. You were pretty sad when I had to leave Ponyville that day. Do you remember, Dashie?" asked Sonic. Dash looked away in shame and said "Yeah, Skye. I remember that day…"

_(Flashback to the Ponyville Train Station)_

_Dash: What?! You have to go, Skye?!_

_Sonic: Yes, Dashie. I'm sorry but I have to take over the family business in Fillydelphia. I have to go back._

_Dash: *looks down in defeat*_

_Sonic: But…_

_Dash: *looks up*_

_Sonic: We can write letters to each other back and forth to keep in touch. Then one day, when I return back by your awesome side, let's go to a show, dinner, go on a date or have a little race to settle our little score._

_Dash: *blushes deeply* I don't know. Do you Pinkie Pie promise, Skye?_

_Sonic: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._

_*Both Dash and Sonic kisses each other deeply*_

_Sonic: See ya later, Rainbow Dash_

_Dash: Right back at ya, Sonic Skychaser._

"That was hard for me to do. But I manage to keep my promise and sending you many letters. I hate myself for leaving you, Dashie," said Sonic in a calm voice. "I know and I thank you for that. Well you're here now, Skye. In fact, there is a huge show that the Wonderbolts and yours truly going down tonight and if you want, you can check it out," said Dash while winking at him. "Hmm…sounds interesting, Dashie. I will check it out tonight," said Sonic with a smile. "Well, I reckon you two need some time alone for tonight. So, I'm going to walk around the market with Talisia," said Applejack as she heads out of the room leaving Dash and Sonic in the room. Dash blushes softly as she moves closer to Sonic and looks into his soft dark blue eyes. "Um…Dashie…" said Sonic while blushing deeply as she closes her eyes and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back while trying to gain dominance by sticking his tongue. Always the competitive type, she uses her tongue to fight his to claim his mouth. They wrestle their tongues until Dash fell on her back on the bed with Sonic on top of her. She gulps softly as she sees her special somepony on top of her, just waiting for the right moment. "Dashie…I…I…" said Sonic as he tries to say those three little words to his special somepony. Before he can say those words, there was a knock on the door. Dash manages to slip out from under him and goes to the door. Sonic lays in the bed and sighs softly as he didn't say the words he wanted to tell to Dash. Dash opened the door and sees Spitfire, the leader of Wonderbolts, standing outside. "Oh! Hi, Spitfire," said Dash as she rubs her mane calmly. "We're almost ready for tonight's performance, RD. Soarin and Fleetfoot are in the Palace's Main Courtyard ready to perform. Come on, Dash," said Spitfire. "Um…yeah. I'll be there, Spitfire," said Dash. She nods and heads off. Dash turns to Sonic and said "Sorry, Skye. Let's go to my show. I'll make it up to you someday." He nods softly as he gets up and heads to the courtyard with Dash for the show.

As the sun started to go down, Rose was walking around the streets of Cairo singing a little song. _"This night is going to be perfect, the kind of night that I have dream since I was small…soon I will have my lovely mate, my very special true mate who was taken from an unruly Pegasus. She don't deserve to be with him, she not even within his league. She is too wild for his well-being. He deserves to be with a mare that has both class and flair, not a mare that is too brass and full of rainbow-colored hair. I'm a very powerful and also very smart, soon I will have my sweet mate's heart,"_ sang Rose as she chuckles softly at her little song. She then hears some mares talking about a big event that is going down tonight. "Yeah I heard that there will be a huge sky show in the royal courtyard," said one mare. "Yes, I heard. The Wonderbolts and the Pegasus from Ponyville is going to be in the show," said the other mare. Rose heard of Ponyville and heads to the two mares. "Excuse me, you two. I couldn't help but to overhear that a certain Pegasus from Ponyville will be in tonight's flight show at the Royal Palace. Can you tell me about the Pegasus with the Wonderbolts?" asked Rose in a polite voice. The mare turns to Rose and said "Well, she is cyan blue with rainbow-colored mane and tail." "Rainbow Dash…does she had a very strong dark blue Pegasus with her?" asked Rose in a calm voice. "Yes. He is very fast and very cool-heated. I still can't believe he, of all ponies, would be with a livewire like that pony," said the mare while shaking her head. "I think he would be better with a mare that has class," said Rose with a soft chuckle. "Yeah you are right. I think you should be his special somepony," said the other mare. "Oh, believe me. I will," said Rose while she heads to the palace, *_So Skye will be there tonight. I can't wait to see my darling.*_

Back at the royal palace, Nasir and Kira was in the old south wing of the palace. From the looks of the cold damp air, dripping leaks, and pure darkness, this wing had seen better days. "I haven't been to this since I was a filly," said Kira in a calm voice. Hmm…all I need is a some T.L.C: tender loving care, mi amore," said Nasir while nuzzling her. "But how on earth will you get the south wing in its former glory, Nasir?" asked Kira in a calm voice. "I will help, master," said a calm voice. Nasir and Kira turn around and see a bat flying around the old wing. Then, when the bat lands on the floor, it transform into a beautiful feline vampire in a maid outfit. Her fur color is ghostly white with dark green stripes, long beautiful purple hair, and her eyes are ruby red. "Oh, my. Who are you?" asked Kira while she hid behind Nasir. "I'm Sibella, Nasir's newest maid. Fangtastic to meet you, Princess Kira," said the maid with a smile while showing her fangs to Kira. "Wait…You're Nasir's maid?" asked Kira in a calm voice. "Yes, that's right. I've become his maid back when he was a kit. Since then, I'm in charge of pleasing my master with any request he given to me," said Sibella, "I can help with the restoring of this wing for you, master. You & master should retire to your room for the night. I'll be working on it and be ready for you in the morning." Nasir and Kira both nod softly as they return to their room and sleep for the night. Sibella smiles as she starts to work on the south wing. _"My sweet master, so strong and so sweet. I'm so very glad that I've become his maid. I will work very hard and try my very best to become his greatest maid,"_ said Sibella in a songlike voice.

In the Royal Palace's courtyard, fillies, gentle colts and felines have gather around to see the wonderful sky show performed by the Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash. Sonic was sitting up front to see Dash perform her fantastic tricks and stunts. As he was waiting for the show to start, a beautiful mare in an elegant dress comes over and sits next to him. "Wow, I can't wait to see Dashie pull off some wicked stunts," said Sonic with a smile. "You and me both, Skye," said the mare with a soft chuckle. He turns to see a beautiful mare sitting next to him. "No way…Fi? Is that you?" asked Sonic. "The one and only, Skye. Tis' wonderful to meet a close friend in an exotic city like Cairo," said Rose with a smile. Sonic smiles and hugs her. "It's nice to see you again, Fi. How are you?" asked Sonic while nuzzling her sweetly. "I'm doing fine. I've been traveling a lot lately. I've been to wonderful places and met some interesting people. I loved it, Skye. I just had a wonderful time. But enough about me rambling on about my adventures. What brings you here, my Prince?" said Rose while smiling sweetly. Sonic blushes softly and said "Um…well, I was summoning by the Queen of Egypt for something special. I will meet her tomorrow at dawn from the reason. I still can't believe you still call me Prince, Fi. Even when you, Dash and I were foals, you always call me Prince. Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" "Oh…well, I think you full of royalty, Skye. To me, you will always be my Prince," said Rose while blushing deeply. Sonic chuckles softly as he notice that the show is starting. As the audience looked up, they see the Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash walking out on the balcony and bowing at them. Spitfire, Fleetfoot & Soarin are looking ready to perform, Dash was a little nervous. Spitfire leans over to her and whispers in her ear "Just relax, Dash. You'll do fine." She turns to Spitfire and nods softly. The Pegasi took a deep breath and perform a Leap of Faith move off the balcony. Everyone gasp at the sight of that. Sonic was worried the most because he cares deeply for Dash. Just before they almost hit the ground, they pull up at the last second and flies up high in the air. The audience was cheering with joy by the wicked move. Sonic breathes a sigh of relief to see Dash ok. Rose was looking at Sonic and smiles at him. She remembers the smile he makes every time he sees Dash and Rose. She lays her head on his shoulder and keeps watching the show. In the sky, Fleetfoot and Soarin are performing fancy dive bombs and aerial dogfights. Spitfire and Dash are performing a unique move. Spitfire performs a series of barrel rolls while Dash starts doing loops around her with her amazing speed. She sees Sonic and blushes at him as she keeps performing her moves to impress him. Spitfire was impressed by Dash's confidence and that she is performing at top level. _*Dash is not nervous anymore. Something must have happened unless…Sonic's here. That must be it. He was the reason for Dash to do this. She was training with me on this to perform it for him tonight. Sonic, if you are hearing me, thank you. Thank you for helping Dash* _thought Spitfire as she keeps performing her barrel rolls. The Pegasi keep doing their stunts and the crowd is enjoying every minute of it. Sonic was flipping his wings softly as he always enjoys Dash performing some awesome aerial moves. The show lasts for 3 hours and the Pegasi finish the act with a fantastic pose. The crowd roar in a thunderous applaud, even Sonic and Rose are stomping their hooves with joy. Dash lands on the ground and dashes at Sonic and hugs him. "So tell me, Skye. Was we awesome?" asked Dash while rubbing the sweat from her rainbow-colored mane. "You guys totally killed it tonight, Dashie. You are awesome," said Sonic while kissing her. Dash kisses him back and smiles. "Well I think it was an elegant show, Dashie," said Rose with a grin. Dash looks up to see Rose. "Fi! You're here too?! It's nice to see you again," said Dash with a smile. Rose bows and said "Same here, Dashie. It's getting late. Skye, meet me at a local café shop tomorrow so that you and I can catch up." "Sure, Fi. You don't mind, Dashie?" said Sonic in a calm voice. "Sure, Skye. I need to meet with Daring tomorrow anyway. Just be careful," said Dash while kissing Sonic and heads back to the Wonderbolts. As Sonic sighs at Dash, Rose grins softly. _*Good…tomorrow, my plan will be put in motion…*_ thought Rose while going over to Sonic and smiles at him.

In Kira's room, the two lovers crawl into their bed and fall asleep to the land of dreams. Nasir starts to have some pleasant dreams. Kira, however, is not having any good dreams tonight. The dream she is about to have, is the one she doesn't want it to come true.

(Kira's Nightmare)

She woke up in a dark, yet twisted version of her beloved room. She looks around to find Nasir but couldn't find him. She was getting scared and starts to head out of her room and tries to find him. As she walks down to hallway to the throne room, she starts to get some very creepy vibes. "I got a really bad feeling about this," said Kira in a calm voice. As she gotten closer, she starts to hear some voices.

?: What are you doing?! This is not you!

?: Silent, whelp! I'm your ruler now and you will respect me!

?: You're wasting your time with this vagabond, my dear. Let the guards kill him and be done with it.

?: I want the pleasure of killing him. I've waited for so long to finally ending his cursed life.

?: You will, Jake.

Kira opens the door to the throne room to see herself sitting on the throne, all grown and full of evil aura which is surrounding her body. She sees a fully grown and heavily beaten Nasir who is chained to the floor with a masked feline wearing a white half mask. The chains he was being tied down are laced with garlic, which is sapping his strength and making him weaker. The throne room is full of blood stains, claw marks and sword slashes. The next sight shocked her the most as she sees herself kissing Altiar, her most hated foe. As she shudders at the thought of kissing Altiar herself, she keeps looking at the sight that is unfolding before her very eyes. "Kira, what happened to you?" asked Nasir while coughing up blood. "He still haven't figure it out yet, my dear. Tell him slowly so that he knows," said Altiar with a sick grin on his face. "Don't you get it, thief? I only fell in love with you because I only felt sorry for you. It was just a crush and nothing more. Me, a beautiful and powerful princess, falling in a love with you, a scuff dirty vampiric thief? Don't make me laugh," said Kira laughing evilly. Nasir turns to the masked feline and said "I can't believe you had a paw in this too, Jake." "I wouldn't be the one talking, thief. If it wasn't for you, I would have kill many people on the many jobs we went on a few years ago," said Jake while sharpen his claws. "We are supposed to be thieves, not murderers! All you care about killing! That's way Tamir kicked you out of the thieves guild. You're nothing but a cold, heartless killer, Jake!" screamed Nasir as spit some of his blood in Jake's paw. Jake punches Nasir in the face and said "For a beaten vampire prince, you sure are stupid. You never stood a chance in our fight. Your tricks and powers are no match for a killer like me. And thanks to Princess Kira's Intel about you and Altiar's weapons and forces, you and the thieves never stood a chance. I killed everyone in the palace, including Kiya and Lucifer. The princess orders their death sentences and when she gave me the order, I went and carry it out. You're the only one left, Nasir…" Kira couldn't believe what she is hearing. Jake has killed her sister Kiya, Lucifer, her many servants and friends she knew and her evil counterpart laughs loudly. Kira started to cry softly as she can't believe the thought of losing her beloved sister. "If that's so, then why am I still alive?" asked Nasir in a low voice. "I'm going to give you a choice, my wittle thief. You have 2 choices, Nasir. Choice 1: You become my beloved slave and feed me with grapes and are at my command like a good little kitty. Choice 2: You die like the thief you are. If you picked that, I'll have our Jake here to end your worthless life and burn your body in a bed of fire. The choice is yours, Nasir. Please, choose wisely," said Kira with a grin. Nasir looks down on to the floor and said "Live in a life of a slave is nothing but an insult. Treating me like I'm some kind of pet is a sick joke to both of you. You don't even have the guts to look me to offer my death sentence. You rip my heart out like an heartless shrew and broke it into pieces. The Kira-wira I know and love would never sold the people they care for out for power. But you not her. You're nothing but a spoiled little filly that will do anything to get what you want. I would rather die with honor than become a slave with no honor." Kira growls at him and said "Fine. I would let you die like a worthless thief, but I will grant your wish and let you die with honor. He's all yours, Jake." Jake grins as he takes a stake out and stabs it inside Nasir's chest. He groans in pain as Jake leans into his ear and said "Farewell, Nasir…" As soon as he said that, he lets go of Nasir as his lifeless body fell to the floor while Altiar and Kira laughing evilly. Before anything else happened, Kira woke up with tears in her eyes and crying loudly. Nasir wakes up and sees his mate crying in tears. "Kira, what's wrong?" asked Nasir in a worried voice. Kira holds him tightly and said "Oh, Nasir I had an awful dream. I was so scare and I couldn't do anything. The throne was covered in blood, and everyone was dead and you were…" "I was what, Kira?" asked Nasir in a worried voice. "Please don't make me say it! It's too horrible," screamed Kira as she kept crying. "K…I understand. You don't have to tell me. Let's go back to sleep and in the morning I can talk to Vasilis," said Nasir in a soft voice. "A…are you sure, Nasir?" asked Kira as she starts wiping her tears. "I'm sure, Kira. I will be here for you," said Nasir as he kissed her softly. She smiles as she snuggles up to Nasir and falls back to sleep. In the shadows, Set chuckles softly as he looked on Kira's dream. "Hmm…she really does care about him. And the performance is wonderful. Jake really enjoyed himself," said Set with a grin. Jake comes up to him while flexing his claws. "That was funny. A bit of a practice for when I kill Nasir for good, Set," said Jake while grinning evilly. "Of course, Jake. But that's only the prelude for what things to come on the two lovebirds. I've only did the Princess' nightmare, but what type of hellish nightmare can I pull on the vampiric prince?" asked Set while he thinks up a really scary nightmare. Jake thinks and then said "Oh! I think I can name a few, Set." "Really? Then please share your ideas, Jake. I've been dying to hear your devilishly ideas," said Set with a grin. Jake smiles as he starts discussing some hellish nightmare ideas for Nasir.

It is morning in Cairo. Many felines and ponies are starting their days opening their shops and jobs. Kira wakes up slowly to see that Nasir is not in his bed. She sees him talking to Vasilis and she lets out a soft yawn. Vasilis nods at Nasir and heads out to talk to his servants. Nasir returns to Kira side and nuzzles her sweetly. "Kira-wira, I found a way to rid you of that nightmare you had," said Nasir while kissing her. "Really, Nasir?" asked Kira with hope in her eyes. He nods as he gets closer to her and whispers in her ear "You need to close your eyes for it to work, Kira." She closes her eyes and rests her head on to his chest. He takes a deep breath and starts to chant some scared words. While he was doing that, a glowing aura was surrounding them and starts to calm Kira's mind and body. She starts to feel her fearful nightmare leaving from her mind. She was also inhaling a sweet scent which soothes her soul. Krios looked on from Kira's necklace and smiles at Nasir. "That's very sweet of Nasir. I wonder who would have the gall to torment Kira in her dreams. It's got to be one of the gods who must have a bone to pick with the royal family. I need to investigate this. I will kill to protect Kira, this I swear," said Krios in a low voice. Once Nasir finishes his chant, Kira opens her eyes and smiles at him sweetly. "Thank you, Nasir. I needed that," said Kira as she kisses him. Before Nasir can kiss her back, Sibella appears in the room and bows at him and Kira. "Master, I've completed with the restoration of the South Wing and setting up the room for your harem. I've made sure that it was set up by your royal tastes," said Sibella. Nasir bows at her and said "Very good, Sibella. Any news around the royal grounds?" Sibella nods softly and said "Of course. Queen Kiya is speaking to a light blue Pegasus in the throne room. Lucifer is in the training yard to train his soldiers to keep them in tip top shape. I'm also been getting some reports on many ponies and felines coming to Cairo lately so I had some of our agents to go investigate. Upon their return, they inform me that they are warriors and fighters who are going to sign up for the Iron Pony Competition that will happen in the next 3 days. And lastly, I found a feline walking around the courtyard while you two slumber. I check her out and see that she is not a spy. Funny thing about her, she looks just like you, Master. She is resting in the harem room right now. You should go see her to see who she is." "Hmm…a feline that looks like me? I will see her indeed," said Nasir as he gets up and heads to the harem room. Kira smiles at him as she heads to her bathroom and begins to clean herself to start the day.

In the throne room, Queen Kiya and her mate Lucifer are sitting in their thrones and looking royally important to her subjects. Namir comes in the throne room, bows at Kiya and Lucifer and said "My queen, Mr. Skychaser is here for your audience." Kiya nods softly and said "Please let him in, Namir." Namir signals the guards and let Sonic in. Sonic heads to the front of the room and bows at Kiya and Lucifer with respect. "Sonic Skychaser of Fillydelphia at your service, Queen Kiya," said Sonic in a polite voice. "Rise, Sonic. You are an unique Pegasus. I have a job for you, if you want it," said Kiya in a royal voice. "Of course, my Queen. What is the job?" asked Sonic. "Queen Kiya, my mate, wants a royal mechanic on the royal grounds. Lately, we been having some 'technical' issues of our machines and we haven't had a mechanic in a good while. We've heard about your legendary work in Fillydelphia and we want you here to help with the repairs during the festival. You will be paid with coins, jewels and bits, Sonic," said Lucifer while showing him a chest full of coins, jewels, gems and bits. Sonic smiles as he said "Wow! You really make it a hard to say no. Lucky for you, I will do it." Kiya grins and said "Thank you, Sonic. It means a lot to us. You will have your own workshop and many tools with it. If you need anything else, please contact Nasir. He handles with getting much need items to Cairo through his 'methods'. He's loyal to the royal family and he loves to help both ponies and felines. If you ever see him, greet him with respect. Now I must return to my royal duties. I bid you a good day, Sonic." Sonic bows at her and heads out of the throne room. Once he is outside, he remembers his meeting with Rose at the café today. Flexing his wings, he flies to the café to meet her.

In the South Wing of the palace, Nasir was heading to his harem room to take a look at the feline in question. "She looks like me…that's impossible. I need to see this feline," said Nasir in a low voice. He opens the door and sees a feline lying in bed and purring softly. Just like what Sibella's report, she looks just like him. He gets a little closer to the feline and she lets out a cute yawn and stretches on the bed. She opens her eyes and sees Nasir and hides under the covers. "P…please don't hurt me, sir. I'm just a feline that's all," said the feline in a worried voice. "Relax, milady. I'm not here to harm you," said Nasir in a calm voice. The feline looks up to Nasir and blushes softly. "Y…you look just like me. Who are you?" asked the feline in a soft voice. "My name is Nasir, prince of both Egypt and the Vampiric realm," said Nasir while showing her his new growing fangs. The feline goes closer to him and said "Oh my. You are a vamp and your name is similar to mines. My name is Nasira." "Nasira? Lovely name, my dear," said Nasir as he gets in the bed and looks at her. Nasira blushes softly and said "So, what will you do to me, my lord?" "That depends. What do you want, Nasira?" asked Nasir while holding her paw. "I…I want to be here. I had no home and I'm all alone. May I please stay here? I'll do anything, my prince," said Nasira while a tear is running down her cheek. Nasir wipes her tear away and said "If you want to stay, you must fully submit to me. Bear you neck at me and pledge your internal loyalty to me. If you do that, then I can change you into a vampire just like me and be a part in my harem." Nasira shows Nasir her neck and said "I submit to you, my prince. My body and mind is yours. And I will become your harem girl." Nasir leans to her neck and starts biting her neck. Nasira whimpers softly and falls limp in his arms. He starts to drink her blood and wraps his tail around her. As he keeps feeding her, Nasira feel her body changing. She feels her body getting lighter, her muscles getting stronger, her fangs growing and her claws sharper. Nasir lets her go and licks her mark. She lays in the bed and purring loudly at him. "Thank you my sweet prince," said Nasira as she moves closer to him and nuzzles him sweetly. "You're welcome, Nasira," said Nasir with a soft grin.

At the café, Sonic was sitting at a table waiting for Rose so that they can catch up. "If I know Fi, I know that she will never be late for a meeting," said Sonic. "And I'll never will, my prince," said a familiar voice. He turns around and see Rose in a classic explorer outfit. "Fi you look…you look…" said Sonic as he couldn't form the words he wanted to say to Rose. "Marvelous? Fabulous? Wonderful? I will save you the trouble and will pick D for all of the above, my prince," said Rose with a chuckle as she goes to sit down at the table where Sonic is sitting. "I must say, you look beautiful, Fi," said Sonic while blushing softly. "Thank you, my prince," said Rose with a smile. A second later, a waiter comes up and said "May I take your order?" Rose takes a deep breath and said "I will order for both of us. For me, I will have a salad and one of your finest wines you got. As for my prince, hay fries and a tall glass of sweet orange juice." The waiter wrote down everything she said and said "Excellent choice, milady. I'll bring it to you shortly." After he said it, he heads into the café to make the order for them. "So, how have you been, my prince?" asked Rose as she smiles at him. "Well, I've been awfully busy when I got back in Fillydelphia. I had a lot of orders coming in almost as fast as Rainbow Dash. I've been working day in and day out. I even pulled all-nighters for some projects. But it's not too bad. The pay's good and it help with food and bills. I'm happy for it," said Sonic while rubbing his wings softly. "I see. You are one working stallion, my prince. Have you kept in contact with Dashie?" asked Rose as the waiter comes in with their order. "Of course. We sent letters to each other every day. She really miss me, Fi and I miss her. I just wanted her to say those three little words to my special somepony," said Sonic as he eats some of his hay fries. Rose looks at his juice and smiles *Hmm…maybe I can add some drops of the love potion Chrysalis gave me. Just to test its effect* thought Rose as she looks up and said "Sonic! Look over there! Is that Dashie?!" Sonic turns around and said "Where?!" While he was looking for Rainbow Dash, she gets his drink and add a few drops of the potion in it. She then stir it up so that Sonic won't notice anything and place it back at his plate. Sonic turns back and said "I didn't see her, Fi." "Really? Maybe she was too fast for you to see her. Take a sip of your juice, my prince," said Rose as she eats her salad. He starts to drink his juice and enjoying the taste. "Mmmm, that's tasty," said Sonic as he licks his lips. Just then, he feels his head slightly hurting and he looks to see Rose with love in his eyes. "My sweet beautiful Fi," said Sonic as he places his hoof on her hoof. "My wonderful prince. I miss you a lot," said Rose as she smiles to see the potion taking effect. "I miss you too, Fi. You look so wonderful. Have you ever considering me being your mate?" asked Sonic as he leans closer to her face. Rose blushes softly as she didn't know the strength of the potion. "Oh…um…" said Rose but Sonic kisses her deeply. Fi blushes deeply as she accept the kiss and rubs his mane softly. He breaks the kiss and groans as his head starts hurting again. "Sonic, are you ok?" asked Rose in a worried voice. "Y…yeah. I'm a little better now, Fi," said Sonic as he shakes his head. "I'm glad you're ok, my prince," said Rose. He smiles as he continues to eat his hay fries. Rose went back to eating her salad calmly. *_Hmm…the potion works but for only a short time. I need to learn more if I need to use it to my Sonic love me and not Dash_* thought Rose in her head.

Back at Kira's room, Kira was resting in her bed, dreaming a nice dream. Unknown to her, a mare was sneaking up to her with a big grin on her face. Before Kira was going to stretch, the mare jumps up and pins her to the bed. "What is the meaning of this?!" screamed Kira as she struggles to move. "Hola, chica," said the mare with a giggle. She woke up and see a mare that looks almost like Daring Do. "Daring?" asked Kira in a calm voice. "I wish. I'm Julra Rai, Daring Do's 'other' half. I'm here to be your ally or something, chica," said Julra with a grin. "Julra? Why do you look like Daring?" asked Kira still puzzled by the look of Julra. "Krios created me from the strands of Daring's mane. I heard that he wanted you to keep a close eye on me. That's cool with me. If you need something to mess with Nasir or Daring, don't be afraid to ask," said Julra as she gets off of her and lies in the bed. Kira giggles softly and said "Hmm…that wouldn't be a bad idea."

In the royal library, Daring, Twilight and Dash was talking about a big trip they are planning. "Ok, so we need to head to the Karnak Temple to find some clues about the emerald," said Daring in a calm voice. "Sound like a plan, DD. Let's get going," said Dash as she was ready to go. "Relax, Dash. Before we do that, we need to put together a really good team. We don't know what kinds of traps Karnak Temple have in store for us," said Twilight. "Hmm…well, we could ask if Nasir, Kira and Skye to come with us. That would work," said Dash. "That would work, Dash. I need some more information on the Egyptian element of Wisdom," said Twilight as she goes the bookshelf to tries to find a book about the Wisdom element. Nasir comes in the library and sees Twilight looking for a book. "Need any help, Twilight?" asked Nasir with a smile. Twilight looks down to see Nasir and said "Prince Nasir. So nice to see you. I'm looking for a book about the Element of Wisdom." "You mean this book?" said Nasir while holding the _Egyptian Elements of Harmony: The History For Those Who Need To Know_. Twilight gasped and said "How in Equestria did you find that book?!" "I had my servant from the Vampiric realm to send me the revised edition," said Nasir with a grin. Twilight goes to him and gets the book. She brings it to a table and opens it. "Wow! This book is big. I'm surprise that you manage to have something rare like this, Nasir," said Daring. "What can I say: one of the 'perks' of being a prince," said Nasir with a chuckle. Twilight turn the pages to the wisdom part.

_Egyptian Element of Wisdom_

_The Wisdom element was created for only those who want to learn more in their world. When it was created, it was a shape of a golden book with rubies and emeralds on it. The sages has been protecting it from those who would use it for their own evil deeds. One day, while the sages are watching the book, a rogue feline busted in the sacred chamber and attacked the sages. The feline would be known as Shalana, dark seeker of wisdom. After she took down the sages, she goes for the book. Once she got her paws on it, the book changed into a golden staff with a cobra circling it embedding with emeralds and rubies for its eyes. She chuckles evilly as she uses the staff to gain more knowledge and power. For many untold years, Shalana wreak havoc on all the lands. Then, she met the King of vampires named Vasilis, who was traveling the lands to do some royal business, and let him court her just to humor him. A few days later, she fallen for Vasilis and tries to mend her evil ways to become Vasilis' queen. However, before their wedding day, he heard about her being power-hungry and that she is a threat to the throne. Unwillingly, Vasilis told Shalana that there is a secret treasure in the Karnak Temple. Loving jewels, she heads to the temple not knowing that it is a trap. Once she got to the temple, she head to the bottom room of the temple. When she was at the room, she activated a trap which makes her be trap inside the staff. Once she was in the staff, Vasilis picks the staff up and places it in the middle of the room and chants a soft prayer for her. She stays in the staff for 200 years._

"Wow, that is some impressive story," said Nasir in a calm voice. "Yeah, this Shalana character seem like a dangerous feline," said Daring. "Well, we now know where to go. So tomorrow we need to get ready," said Twilight in a calm voice. "Of course. I'll swing by Kira's room and ask her if she want to join us," said Dash as she heads to Kira's room. Twilight nods and said "I agreed. We need to rest up for tomorrow so let's get some sleep and call it a night." As Twilight and Daring heads to their room, Vasilis appears in the library. "Nasir, we need to talk about the Karnak Temple," said Vasilis in a calm voice. "Let me guess, this had something to do with Shalana, dark seeker of wisdom?" asked Nasir. Vasilis sits down and said "Yes. She was supposed to become my blushing bride, my queen if you want to specific. But her lust for power was too much for our love. So I tricked her to go in the temple and trap her inside the staff. I regretted doing that to her." "You want me to do something about her?" asked Nasir still wary about Shalana. "I know you going to the temple tomorrow and if you see her…just let me know when you see her," said Vasilis. "Of course, Vasilis. If I see her, I'll be sure to tell you," said Nasir. "Good. I wish you and your friends' good luck for tomorrow," said Vasilis as he disappears in a cloud of red smoke. Nasir yawns softly as he heads to Kira's room.

In Kira's room, she and Julra was talking about who is the better adventurer: her or Julra Rai. "It's obvious that I'm the better adventurer, Lola. I travel to many lands and stole many treasures. I'm a legend, Lola," said Julra with a strong laughter. "Oh, please. If you think that I'm a princess that wouldn't get my royal hooves dirty? I've manage to take on the biggest challenges the gods have toss at me and I never regret it," said Kira with a smile. Before Julra was going to say something, there was a knock on her door. "Julra, hide!" said Kira in a soft quiet voice. She nods as she hid in her closet. Once Kira is safe, the door opens and Dash comes in her room. "Greetings, Dash. Welcome to my private chambers. How may I, the Princess of Cairo, help you?" asked Kira in a royal voice that _might_ rival Princess Luna. "Oh, well I was just check on you, K…i…ra…" said Dash as she was speaking in a cheery voice before falling under a trance. "I'm doing fine, Dash. Now give me a progress report. What is Daring up to?" asked Kira in a calm voice. "Well. Daring, Twilight, Skye, Nasir and myself are heading to the Karnak Temple to find the Element of Harmony, my Princess," said Dash who is still in a trance. "Really? If Nasir going, then I will too. Thank you, Dash. When I snap my hoof you will be back to normal," said Kira as she snaps her hoof and Dash was back to normal. "Wha…what just happened?" said Dash as she rubs her rainbow-colored mane. "You must be getting sleepy, Dash. Please get some much needed rest," said Kira with a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll see you in the morning, Kira," said Dash as she heads into her own room. Julra comes out of the closet and said "Karnak Temple…I've heard stories about it. Most of them scary though. You sure you want to go tomorrow?" Kira nods and said "Yes, Julra. Besides, as long as I'm with Nasir, I have nothing to worry about."

In Sonic's room, he was resting in his bed thinking about his little chat with Rose. He still trying to figure out some things about her. "Her 'prince'? Such an odd little nickname. I mean I don't mind it but I wonder why she call me that?" asked Sonic in a calm voice. Just then, there was a knock on the door. He gets up, goes to the door and open it to see Applejack in her nightgown. "Howdy, sugar cube," said Applejack as she tips her hat to him. "Howdy, Applejack. What's up?" asked Sonic. "Well, Dash wants me to tell you that she needs you to go on a trip to the Karnak Temple tomorrow. Twi, Daring, Nasir, Kira, and her are going to the temple and she wants to know it you can go with them," said Applejack with a smile. "Tell Dashie that I'll go. It will be just like old times," said Sonic with a grin. "That's great. I'll be sure to tell her. Sweet dreams, sugar cube," said Applejack as she starts to walk off. Sonic closes his door and gets back in the bed. "Well, time to get some rest," said Sonic as he falls asleep.

In the far end of Cairo, Nexa and family are resting in a hotel. She was doing push up while Yasmin was on her back as her weight for training for the Iron Pony Contest. "Keep going, mommy! You will be no. 1 again," said Yasmin as she is cheering Nexa on. Aries was grinning softly at her and said "My dear, you've been training ever since we came to Cairo. I know you want to win the title back, but you really need to rest." "I know, Aries. But I want to be at my strength I once had before I left Cairo," said Nexa as she keeps doing her push-ups. "Of course. You do know who the current champion is, right?" asked Aries in a calm voice. "Some cocky mare who goes by the name Amazonian Fury. I heard that she's the favorite in the contest and has become the champion for 9 years. I'm willing to risk it all to beat that streak," said Nexa as she hits her 1000th push up. Yasmin hops off Nexa and said "Mommy will become the new Iron Pony champion. All hail the Goddess of battles!" Nexa blushes as Aries goes to her and nuzzles her. "You're so cute when you blush, Nexy," said Aries as he kisses her sweetly. She kisses him back and said "Don't forget. You have a date with your commanding officer, Lucifer." "I know, Nexy. I know," said Aries as he winks at her.

It was a beautiful morning in Cairo. At the city gates, Daring, Dash and Sonic was flexing their wings for the big flight to Karnak Temple. "This is going to be a long trip, Sonic and Dash. Are you sure you two can handle it?" asked Daring while flexing her hooves. "Of course. Me and Skye will handle this with no problems. Right, Skye?" asked Dash as she winks at him. "That's right, Dashie. Clear blue skies, nice sun light. Only thing is missing is a huge rainstorm with violent winds, hail storms, thunder, lighting, and a tornado with somepony being carried away while playing crazy banjo music," said Sonic as he looks at Dash and Daring grinning at him, "What? It _could_ happen. You never know." "Oh, I know what you mean, Skychaser. I wouldn't mind a little dangerous flying to the Karnak Temple. I'm always in the mood for a good scare or two," said a dramatic, yet scary, voice. The Pegasi trio turn around and see Nasir with his trademark black cloak, Kira in her royal explorer outfit and Twilight with her backpack with her books. "Good to see you three," said Daring with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Kira while nuzzling Nasir. "Who's the feline in the cloak?" asked Sonic. Nasir removes his cloak and said "I'm Nasir, Prince of Egypt and Kira's mate. I've heard about you, Sonic Skychaser of Fillydelphia. It's nice to see a Pegasus with a high caliber career like yourself." Sonic bows at him and said "I'm honor to meet you, Prince Nasir. How are you today?" "I'm feeling wonderful, Sonic. I'm ready to check out this temple and see if there are wonderful treasures for this feline to wrap his paws around and help Kira," said Nasir while purring softly. "Oh, Nasir. You still my wittle thief," said Kira as she kisses him. "Well, now that everypony is here, we need to figure out who will be riding who to the temple," said Twilight. "Hmm…Twilight can ride on me, Kira will ride on Daring and Nasir can ride on Dashie," said Sonic with a smile. "Sounds fine with me," said Daring. "Same here," said Dash. So it was settled. Twilight climbs on top of Sonic's back, Kira on Daring's back and Nasir on Dash's back. "Next stop: Karnak Temple!" screamed Twi and gang. After saying that, they start flying to the temple, leaving the city of Cairo. The trip was long and they had dodged sandstorms, blinding sand winds, mirages, and oncoming birds. On the trip, Dash was asking Nasir some questions.

Dash: So, Nasir…

Nasir: Yes, Dash?

Dash: You and Kira are an item now, right?

Nasir: Yes, we are an 'item', whatever that means.

Dash: But you're a feline and a thief

Nasir: Your point?

Dash: I mean, no disrespect, but how did Kira, Princess of Cairo, falls in love with a thief? A feline thief?

Kira: Well, he's different, Dash.

Dash: Different how?

Kira: Well, he never tries to impress me with gifts or want me for the throne. He wants me for love and he would risk his life to protect me. It's true that he is thief, but he is trying his hardest to become a prince. I love my Nasir and if he ever become a thief again, I would give up my royal life and become the Princess of thieves.

Nasir: You would really do that for me, Kira-wira?

Kira: Of course, my wittle thief.

Nasir: Hmm…

Dash: Well, that shut me up.

A few hours later, they made it to Karnak Temple. The Pegasi landed at the temple's entrance, allow Twilight and the other to get on the ground. "Alright! We made it! Let's get in there," said Dash with a grin. "Whoa there, Dashie. We don't know what's in the temple. We need to have a plan," said Sonic while holding her rainbow-colored mane. "Skye's right. We need to form a team of two. Dash, you go with Skye. Daring, you are with me and Nasir, you are with Kira. Let's head in here and get that element," said Twilight. The group nods and entered the temple. Unknown to them, a group of wondering eyes have looked on the group entering the temple. _"Well well well, what do we have here. 3 Pegasi, 1 earth pony, 1 unicorn & 1 feline? My, how does the flow of time pass me by. I guess it won't hurt just to play with them alittle. Starting with that feline and that earth pony. I sensed a huge bond between those two…"_ said the voice with an evil laugh. Once they are inside the temple, they are in the main lobby with four rooms on the side and a big door in front of it. Kira tries to open the big door, but it was locked. Daring walked over to the wall reads the writing. "On the wall it said: _Heed these warnings, for they are in every rooms. Ignoring them will lead to your dooms._ I take it that we must read every warning in each of the rooms. I bet that if we solve every puzzle in each of these rooms, it might open up the big door," said Daring. "I'll stay by the door and let you guys know when it's opens," said Kira as she stands at the big door. "Ok, Kira-wira. Each of us take a room and try to solve a puzzle. Be careful, because each room is full of nasty surprises," said Nasir. Twilight and the gang nods softly and each of them heads into a room to solve a puzzle.

Room 1: The Book Trap Room (Twilight Sparkle)

Twilight enters a room filled with books. "Hmm…nothing bad yet, but I need to keep my wits about," said Twilight in a calm voice. Once she is in the room, the door slammed shut behind her and locked her in. "Well this is just great," said Twilight in a low voice. She looks around the room, trying to find a way out of the room. "Ok, Twilight. Where can you get out of this room?" said Twilight. She sees a giant book with a sign on the top. She goes to the book and reads the top sign. _'Inside this book lies a special key with flair. But to obtain it, one must lose some hair'. _"My hair? I don't think that would help to get this book," said Twilight in a calm voice. As she turns around, she unknowingly step on the hidden switch on the floor. When she did that, spikes starts to show in the walls and the walls starts to move in on her. "Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!" screamed Twilight as she rush to the door and uses her hind legs to kick the door down. "Come on! Open!" screamed Twilight as keeps kicking the door, but couldn't open it. As the walls keep getting dangerously closer to her, she only have one thing she can do. "Oh…I'm so going to regret this," said Twilight as she gulps softly and heads back to the book. She see some mirrors and kicks some of them to get a piece of a shard. Using her magic, she picks up the shard and starts cutting a medium part of her mane as fast as she can. Once she cut her mane, she places it on the book. When that happened, the walls stop moving and they starts moving back to the sides. She then hears a clicking sound and the book opens by itself to reveal a key. "Well, it's better than nothing," said Twilight as she gets the key and place it in her bag. The wall next to the book slides open, revealing a secret passage. "Hmm…where do you lead to, I wonder?" asked Twilight as she enters the secret passage.

Back in the entrance, Kira was yawning softly as she was keeping an eye on the door. "Well, it's official…I am bored," said Kira in a deadpan voice, "Nasir and the others are having so much fun and I'm here keeping an eye on this old door. I wouldn't mind for some action or surprise to happen to me." After she said that, she was surround by swirling darkness with no way of escaping. Then, she felt herself being dragged into the ground. She tries to scream for help, but her mouth was being shut with an ancient spell. As she struggles aimlessly, she sinks into the floor with no one there to help her. _*Hohohoho…that was fun. Well, that was phase 1 for the filly, now to start phase 2...*_ said the voice with a evil laugh.

Room 2: The Tiles of Challenge Room (Daring Do)

Daring carefully enter the room and sees on the ground tiles with jumble of letters. She remembers being in a room with the floor tile trap of many animals where she must pick a predator of the animal kingdom or risk falling into the lava. "Oh please. I've been through this trap before. This is nothing new to me," said Daring in a confident voice. She is going to wish she hasn't said that. Coming out of the shadows is an old stallion in ancient Egyptian clothing. His coat is midnight black with scars all over his body, his messy mane and tail is light brown, and his eyes are yellow. "Who are you?" asked Daring in a calm voice. "I'm one of the challenges of the Karnak Temple. You may call me…V," said the stallion in a low voice. "V? What does the V stands for?" asked Daring still wary of the stallion. "That's a secret, mare. In this room, you will compete against me in a spelling contest. The tiles on the floor is the only way you can use to win. You have to best me in spelling many words as accurate as possible. If you win, which you won't, I will give you this artifact to open the door," said V as he shows her a mystic feather pen. Daring looks at the beauty of the artifact and said "And what happens if I lose?" V grins evilly as he said "Then you will die and this temple will become your tomb. Do we have a deal, mare?" Daring thinks it over and said "It's a deal." V grins as he starts off forming the words as quick as possible using the tiles on the floor. Daring scrambles to form the words she needs to win the artifact. V was doing his best, hitting the words that Daring didn't even know. But Daring keep calm and starts making words that she know during her many adventures. 10 minutes later, Daring manages to beat V. "I…I can't believe it. I've never lost in this game," said V in a shocked voice, "but a deal's a deal. Here you go, mare. You earned this as a sign that you understand wisdom." V gives Daring the feather pen and she puts it in her back. V then pulls a lever and the bookcase opens up a passageway. "This will lead you back to the temple entrance, mare," said V in a calm voice. Daring nods softly as she starts to head into the passageway. V stops her for a bit and said "What's your name, mare?" "Do. My name is Daring Do. Your name?" asked Daring with a smile. "My name is Visage, reader of knowledge. I hope to see you again, Daring," said Visage with a smile. She nods as she starts to walk away.

In the damp portion of the temple, Kira slowly wakes up and shake her head softly. "By the Gods and Goddesses, where am I?" asked Kira in a worried voice. Then, her ears heard some soft crying. She moves around the damp area and sees a small female kitten crying softly. "Mommy…where are you, mommy?" cried the kitten. "Um…hello, little one," said Kira in a soft voice. "Eep!" said the kitten as she run away from her. "Hey! Come back here!" screamed Kira as she chases after her. Unknown to Kira, she was being watched by someone in the shadows. _*Hmm…she took the bait. I knew that she would. I need to get everything ready for when the time is right*_ said the voice with an evil cackle.

Room 3: The Grand Library of Doom (Sonic Skychaser & Rainbow Dash)

Sonic and Dash enters the room carefully, to make sure they didn't trigger any traps. "What a surprise…more books," said Dash in a boring voice. "Watch yourself, Dashie. They may look harmless, but these books may contain some type of trap. You need to look beyond the ordinary objects," said Sonic as he keeps looking around. Dash walks carefully as see looks at a rare book. "Hey, Skye. What's this book?" asked Dash in a calm voice. Sonic goes over to her and looks at the book. "Hmm….I don't know, Dashie. Let's take a look at it," said Sonic. He carefully takes the book down and looks at the title that reads _What's more important: Your well-being or the one you love_. Before he has time to react, chains starts to appear out of nowhere and ties up Dash. "Skye!" screamed Dash as she tries to get out of the chains' grasp. Sonic tries to help her, but the chains are too strong for him. "Darn it!" screamed Sonic. _"Getting mad won't help her now,"_ said an echoing voice in the room. Sonic looks around and said "W…who said that?!" _"Who I am is the lease of your problems. Right now, your dear sweet Dashie is in need of your help. With that in mind, I want to play a game with you, Sonic,"_ said the voice in a menacing tone. "What type of 'game'?" asked Sonic as he stay close to Dash. The voice chuckles softly and said _"As the seeker of knowledge, I yearn to learn more this world has to offer. This library in this room used to be mine until some 'unsavory' characters decided to take it from me. I was looking for a book that I need but I couldn't find it. So, I want you to find this book: A Midsummer's Fright: 1001 Dark Spells by Cleo Darkshade. It's in this room and when you do find it, place it on the pedestal."_ A bright light show Sonic the pedestal he need to put the book on and sees a golden magnifying glass hanging on the pedestal. _"Please note that you have to be both smart and fast because if you pick the wrong book, the chains on your marefriend will get tighter,"_ said the voice as the chains starts to get tighter on Dash, causing her to groan in pain. "Dashie!" screams Sonic as he see her in pain. A few seconds later, the chains stops getting tighter on her and she was gasping softly for air. The voice laughs evilly and said _"That was an example, Sonic. Now there will be a time limit and if you can't find it when the time is up…well, let's just say you will attend to your marefriend's funeral."_ Dash gulps softly and said "Skye, please don't let me die in here!" "Don't worry, Dashie. I won't let you die here," said Sonic with a smile. The voice cackles and said _"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sonic. You have 60 seconds to find the book and save your dear marefriend. For Dashie's sake, you better find that book. Ready…begin!"_ After the voice said that, Sonic was searching high and low for the book in question. In the first 5 seconds, he been picks some wrong books that he wasn't suppose to get which makes the chains on Dash getting tighter and tighter. 30 seconds later, Sonic was running out of patience and time while the voice laughing evilly and said _"30 seconds left in the round and somepony is definitely is going down!"_ Sonic was looking around and worried that Dash will die, but then he saw hope. He sees a copy of _A Midsummer's Fright: 1001 Dark Spells by Cleo Darkshade_ on the top shelf. With less than 15 seconds, he files as fast as he can to get the book and puts it on the pedestal with 1 second remaining. The chains that was holding Dash let her good and disappears. Dash goes to Sonic and kisses him deeply. "Thank you, Skye," said Dash while holding him tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you, Dashie," said Sonic. "_Congrats, Sonic. You manage to pull that off with barely a second to spare. You really do care for her. You can leave this room,"_ said the voice as she opens up a secret passage for them. "Let's go, Skye," said Dash as she starts to head out of the room. Sonic grabs the golden magnifying glass and heads out the room following Dash. The voice sighs softly as the pedestal slides into the wall and said _"That was a total waste of time. But I got what I need to give that feline a true taste of wisdom. Now I wonder what that mare is up to?"_

Back to Kira, she was still chasing after the kitten and is gaining on her. "I'm going to catch you, kitty," said Kira as she was getting closer. The kitten ran towards the sacred chamber and disappears into thin air. Kira stop dead in her tracks and looks around the chamber. The chamber was old and worn down thanks to the flow of Time. The only item that is left unsoiled was a golden staff with a cobra circling it embedding with emeralds and rubies for its eyes. "Oh, Ra. That looks so beautiful," said Kira with she gaze on the staff. As she walks towards it, she starts hearing voices in her head.

"_Hahahahahaha! You're mine, filly!"_

"_Father…Mother…"_

"_She's will have the 'mark'. If that happens, take her down."_

"_Soon, I will rule the world!"_

"_I will destroy you!"_

"_She will never find true love…"_

"_Only a fool will fall in love with a thief."_

_She groans at the voices running in her head and falls to the ground holding her head. "W…what is this?! Why am I hearing some many voices in my head?! What is this place?!" screamed Kira as the voices in her head are getting louder. "This is the Chamber of Ultimate Wisdom," _said a soft voice. Kira looks up and sees a stallion who looks just like her. "W…who are you?" asked Kira in a calm voice. _"My name is Arik. I'm Krios' son,"_ said the stallion. "Krios had a pony for a son?!" asked Kira in a shocked voice.

Room 4: The Darkness of Truth Room (Nasir)

Nasir walks into a pitch black room, which he couldn't see anything. "Well, this can't be good," said Nasir in a calm voice. He keep walking to the center of the room and before he can do anything, the door slams shut. Nasir look around in the pitch black darkness and let his mind wonder. _"Nasir…"_ said a soft voice. Nasir looks around and said "Who said that?" _"This is your mother talking,"_ said the voice. "Mom?" said Nasir. _"Yes. Why did you leave your dear mother?"_ said the voice in a sad voice. "N…no! I didn't leave you, mom. There was a fire at home and…" said Nasir as he remembers that awful day. _"You should have done something about it! Have you even been trying to find me?"_ said the voice in a worried voice. "Of course I have, mother! I've never gave up looking for you. Everyday and every night, I always been looking for you," said Nasir. He felt his aura radiating with his truthful words, which is brighten the dark room. _"You haven't forgotten about me, my dear son?"_ said the voice. "Of course, mom," said Nasir. The voice laughs evilly and said _"Aww…how sweet. I can't believe you and your friends made it this far. Tis' a shame that I will kill you right here and right now. I've been waiting 200 years for this and now I will get my revenge!"_ The whole room lit up with a sea of flames blocking the exit and when Nasir looks up, a giant sphinx roars at him and unsheathed its claws. "You're not my mom! You'll pay for that!" screamed Nasir as he growls at the sphinx. The sphinx take a swipe at Nasir, but he dodges the attack and counterattacks the sphinx by landing a hit on it's nose. The sphinx trips up Nasir with the help of its tail and pins him to the floor. Nasir tires to struggle to break free, but couldn't due the sphinx's strength. The voice cackles evilly and said _"You know most of the adventurers I fought and killed, they manage to put up a good fight. But you, you don't even have the guts to finish the job, feline."_ Nasir's eyes turned blood red and said in an unearthly voice "That's where you're dead wrong." Nasir manage to kick the sphinx off of him with newfound strength and bear his new fangs at the sphinx. _"What the…how can you have fangs like that?!"_ screamed the voice. "Let's just say I'm one of a kind," said Nasir as he tackles the sphinx with full force. The sphinx was groaning in pain and slowly tries to get up, but Nasir tackles it again, with a strong charge. "I'm Nasir and I won't lose to you!" screamed Nasir as he tackles the sphinx with a last powerful tackle and slices its head off with his claws. The sphinx crumbled into tiny pieces and inside him was a golden locket. He picks it up and said "All that trouble for a locket. Oh well, better something than nothing." The walls slide open and reveals a passageway. He sees it and heads into it. The voice looks on and said _"His strength…his fangs…his power. He reminds me of my beloved. As soon as I'm freed, I'll pay my beloved a visit. But…I'll give that unicorn pony a 'special' treat."_

Back in the Chamber of Ultimate Wisdom, Kira was talking to Arik. "You mean to tell me that I was you back in Krios' days?" asked Kira in a calm voice. Arik nods softly and said "Yes, that's right. I'm surprise that Krios hasn't told you about that. My father tends to be all secretive all the time." "I need to speak with him when I get back to the palace," said Kira. Before Arik can say anything, he feels his whole body starts to fade. "Arik!" screamed Kira. "It's ok…I'm a part of you, Kira. I'll be in your necklace and if you need me or my father, just summon me. Until then, farewell…" said Arik as he faded away into thin air. Kira nods softly as she heads to the staff and looks at it carefully. "Hmm… I need to wait for the others before I do something else," said Kira.

Back at the temple entrance, Nasir walked out of the passageway to see Daring and the rest of the gang here, all been through a lot in the room. "Twilight, what happened to your mane?" asked Sonic as he looks at her short mane. "I don't want to talk about, Skye. What happened to you & Dash?" asked Twilight as she see the chain marks all over Dash's body. "We've been through a lot, Twi," said Dash. Nasir looks around and said "Hey! Where's Kira-wira?!" "I don't know, Nasir. She was here when we went into the rooms," said Daring. "Hmm…you don't think she went inside behind the door, right?" asked Sonic in a worried voice. "I want to say 'I doubt it', but knowing Kira, boredom is not her favorite thing," said Nasir with a chuckle. "Well, let's read this words on the big door," said Daring. The gang nods as the goes to the big door and see four slots and a second sign that reads: _This door is locked, it cannot be docked. The items you see shall be the key._ Twilight places the key in the 1st slot, Daring put the mystical feather pen in the 2nd slot, Sonic put the golden magnifying glass in the 3rd slot and Nasir put the golden locket in the 4th slot. The big door started to open up, and many bats starts flying out of the doorway. Daring, Twilight, Dash, and Sonic hides in terror while Nasir enjoying the sight of the bats. He manage to get one of the bats using their language and asked if it seen Kira. The bat replies back in bat language, which Nasir can understand, and he pets the bat in his way of saying thanks and the bat flies off. Daring looked at Nasir and said "Um…Nasir, what was that?" Nasir looks at Daring and said "I can speak and hear the bats have to say. It's a special gift that I have obtained recently." "Wow! That's awesome, Nasir. So, what did the bat say?" asked Dash. "It told me that Kira is in the bottom section of the temple. We need to fly down there as quick as possible to get her," said Nasir. They nod in agreement as Twilight hops on Dash's back and Nasir hops on Daring's back. The Pegasi trio jumps in the air and flies to the basement level of the temple. As they gets closer to the basement, Nasir can sense Kira's aura glowing. "Daring, Sonic & Dash, once you hit the bottom, turn left and we'll see Kira," said Nasir. The trio nods once they hit the bottom, they turn left and reach in the chamber where they see Kira looking at the staff. Nasir goes to her and nuzzle her softly. "Kira?" asked Nasir in a soft voice. "N…Nasir…this staff is so wonderful," said Kira in a trance. Twilight goes to them and said "This must be the Staff of Wisdom. We need to find a way to unlock it." Before Daring can say anything, Kira lays her hoof on the staff. In a split second, the staff starts to glow brightly and Kira was lifted up a few inches in the air. Both the staff and her necklace was glowing brightly as memories from the past was flooding into Kira's past. The memories were being mixed in with Krios' memories as she was seeing bits and pieces of ancient times from Arik's colt days to the wedding of Krios and Hope. Before she can see anymore, a tiny blast toss her into Nasir, who help easy the blow. While Daring, Sonic and Dash goes to them to see if they are alright, a ghostly white spirit came out of the staff and, without warning, passed through Twilight's body, cursing her without her knowing, and escaping the temple. Twilight groans softly and looks up to the staff glowing purple. She goes to the staff and touches it softly. _"Well, I see a powerful unicorn here,"_ said a soft voice. Before Twilight can react, a beautiful purple unicorn has appears in front of her. She looks just like Twilight only she's more older and wiser. Her clothing is a standard female White Mage outfit, a golden necklace and a sliver clips on her hooves. "Who are you?" asked Twilight in a calm voice. "My name is Korishia, white mage and owner of the Staff of Wisdom. May I asked for you name?" said Korishia in a calm voice. "Oh, well I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's faithful student," said Twilight with a bow. Korishia looks at her and said "You're my descendant, Twilight. I'm so glad to see you, Twilight. It looks like you guys are hurt. Let me heal you." She cast a powerful healing spell that heals everyone including Twilight's mane, Dash's body, and Nasir & Kira's bodies. "Wow! That's some powerful magic," said Daring. Nasir was nuzzling Kira who was still sleeping softly and said "We need to get back to the palace, guys." Korishia gets the staff and summons all of her magic to perform a teleportation spell. "Next stop, Royal Palace," said Korishia as she taps her hoof and her, along with Daring and the gang, was transported out of the Karnak Temple.

In the vampiric realm, Vasilis was busy planning for Nasir's party. While he was going to check for the list for guests, a group of chains, laced with garlic, appears out of nowhere and chained him to the chair. He tries to escape but he was getting weaker due to the garlic. Then, he heard a familiar voice. _"Hello, my king,"_ said a soft voice. Vasilis was shocked to her and voice and said "Shalana?"


End file.
